Secret Loner: Numbuh 310
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: Numbuh 310 is in several bad and confusing situations. Numbuh five thinks Numbuh 310's worst enemy likes her, and Numbuh 310 doesn't want him too. And she has to help Numbuhs 2 and 5 get together. Will it all work out in the end? -finished-
1. Chapter 1

A _loner_ was who I was in this organization. The first one really. To travel off by myself and explore. The job I have is simple. Have my own missions, make my own enemies, travel to learn useful things for the KND and observe different sectors and write about it in my notebook. Yep, I'm a loner. Numbuh 362 approved of my idea after explaining. I never really wanted to be in a sector to protect others, just myself. And I couldn't think of what I wanted to be.

A leaduh.

A 2x4 technology specialists.

A medical specialists.

A hand to hand combat specialists.

A spy for my sector.

Nope. Just a loner. It's great. I only worry about myself and I get to visit any KND sector in the world I want, anytime.

The wind moved my brown, wavy, curly, frizzy hair. Yes, I kinda hate my hair. It's just always sticking out and is way too wavy. But it's mine. I hate for people to talk about it and pour gallons of hair particles to try and "calm" it down.

To let you know I look just like a regular, brown eyed, brown (horrid) haired, freckled face white girl.

Yep, that's me. You'll learn more as my adventure unfolds. I've got a lot to tell and learn. Now on to my next target of my observations.

_Sector V. _

I gripped my book bag over my shoulder as I stood in front of Sector V's tree house. I took out my climbing plungers. They squeaked as I heaved up the ridiculously huge tree. A balcony came into view. I climbed up onto it and put my gear away. The door next to the balcony was unlocked.

_Sweetness._

My hand grabbed the knob and turned it slowly.

I shut it quietly. No one was here in the room. Apparently a living room. There were a few chairs and couches and a television with ordinary relaxing décor in it. Books, games, movies, video games, magazines, toys, regular stuff.

A white thin boy walked in. He had yellow tented goggles and a brown cap on. His auburn hair was hidden partly under it. He was examining a blue print of some sort. He didn't notice me at first. Then I grunted. He look startled to see me. I remembered the files from the moon base I studied about this sector before I came. I always study files then come to learn more.

This was Numbuh 2, the 2x4 technology specialists. His name: Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.

I walked up to him. For the first time in awhile I was relieved to finally see a new sector. Especially at the same age of twelve.

To let you know. I didn't start training at age seven like most operatives, I started at ten. But I'm a fast learner and graduated quickly. Numbuh 60, Patton Drilovsky, was impressed at my skills. He did get annoyed with me sometimes because of my habit to make fun of people. But I don't mean it literally. But my real friends aren't even in the Kids Next Door. They live back in Georgia, where I'm from.

Hoagie stared and grabbed an alarm.

Great. Just my luck.

Everyone ran in.

Numbuh 1, Nigel Uno, the leaduh.

Numbuh 3, Kuki Sanban, the medical specialists.

Numbuh 4, Wallabee "Wally" Beatles, the hand to hand combat specialists.

Numbuh 5, Abigail "Abby" Lincoln, the spy for her sector.

They all had a weapon. A spankler, a mustard gun, a gun that shot out gumballs and a teddy bear shooting gun. I just stood there calmly. Not like I wasn't use to it. Nobody really knew me in the KND. I was a loner. And yes, I'll keep repeating it. _I am a loner._

"Who are you?" Nigel asked.

I sat on a nearby chair. I laid my bag under it. Hoagie shifted nervously. He was unprotected. He had no weapon.

"Numbuh three ten. No sector. I'm a loner. Very first."

Everyone stared and seem to loosen there grips on their weapons. I smirked. I've done this so many times I get better each time. I focused on Numbuh 1. He looked at his teammates. Each one looked at him for instructions.

"Um, you have no sector?" He asked dumbly. I rolled my eyes. What a moron. I just said that. Did I not? "And you're Numbuh three ten? Am I correct?" He asked.

I nodded.

All of them placed their weapons down.

"So, uh, what is it that you want Numbuh three ten?"

"I want a lot of things but I never get them." I smiled at my little joke. I love to have a good laugh. People at home think I'm the best jokester. Except my sister, Jade. She hates my jokes. (Most of the time anyway.)

Hoagie smiled.

I read he loves jokes. Great! This kid could be fun to hang out with. I usually hung around more boys anyway.

"Um…" Is all Nigel spoke.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm staying here. My job is to observe the sector I visit." Everyone waited for his reply. So did I. This might be interesting. He seemed to be thinking. Wally was whispering to Hoagie, Abby tapped her foot and Kuki played with her black hair.

"I'm sorry Numbuh three ten but we have no room for you here." He gave a firm face.

I got up, grabbed the collar of his shirt and growled into his face which was full of fear. Just the way I liked it. All the rest of the kids looked at the little scene. Wally gave a shocked face. I got closer to Nigel. We were nose to nose.

I don't like to hear the wrong answer from anyone, unless it's my parents... I just yell and say it's not fair.

"Then. Make. Room." I growled into his fearful face. His cheeks flushed.

He stuttered. "Y-yes. Y-you can sleep anywhere you'd l-like. Eh heh heh." He nervously laughed. I smiled wickedly and let him drop. He went with an _oomph_ to the floor.

I grabbed my bag.

_This is gonna be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

"_No!" I yelled. _I hate this part. _My feet ran trying to get away from the evil that lurked behind my back. The shadow seemed to swallow me in mid-scream. It seemed like hours as I fell into nothingness. Forever even. I heard an echo around me. "Don't forget me! I'll be back for yah, Starr." I winced at the familiar voice that haunted me._

"Ahg!"

I was laying in the floor. I'd fallen off the couch in the living room of Sector V's tree house. The couch was my temporary bed.

That dream again? Was that like the kajillionth time in six weeks? I hate to hear those words that the voice spoke to me. _"Don't forget me! I'll be back for yah, Starr." _So weird. I just hated that part, after fleeing from the shadow, of course. That dream, those words, my _fear_ haunted me everywhere. Mostly in sleep. Not like I get enough sleep anyway. I seem to waste sleeping time day-uh, night dreaming into space and thinking.

The clock read twelve.

I stood up and pushed the blanket onto my ruffled up pillow. I grabbed my bag. My head still felt sleepy.

The bathroom came into my dizzy view.

I walked in and shut the door. I quickly changed into a white tee shirt, blue jean capris and my black and silver low tops. I brushed my teeth and resented to brush my frizzy mop. It was hard to get through the tangles. It seemed like every time I combed every single tangle, three seconds later they were there again.

It took about five minutes to brush my hair to look presentable.

I grabbed my book bag and left to find Hoagie. I'd get to know him first. Everyone else seemed nervous around me. At least he laughed at my joke.

He was my first operative from sector V I'd be observing.

I found him in his room. He looked up and smiled. A goofy little smile that made me feel like I could get my _first _Kids Next Door friend. Hoagie P. Gilligan looked like someone who could be a good guy to be friends with. He was already laughing at my jokes. Yep, he's first.

"Hello!" He perked up and smiled.

I waved a little.

"Hey, Hoagie. I wanted to know if I could spend time with you?" I asked him.

He nodded and stood.

"Wanna go to Lime Ricky's? It's a cool place we all hang out at. I'll get yah a soda or somethin'." I smiled and followed him to the hanger where all their Kids Next Door vehicles were parked. He opened the door and let me go in first. It looked like a **C.O.O.L.B.U.S.**

_It was one._

Hoagie shut the door behind him and took position in the pilot's chair. I sat in the seat next to him. He turned on the **C.O.O.L.B.U.S** and clicked several buttons. I stared out the window.

Where was the rest of Sector V?

I decided to ask Hoagie of my curious question.

"Um, where's everyone at?" He kept his (goggled) eyes on the sky as we flew to our destination. He turned to me and quickly turned back to the sky.

"Dunno. It was just me and you. I woke up late and looked around and only found you on the couch. You seemed to be having a bad dream." I looked at him.

_"Great..."_ I thought sarcastically. I'd have to tell him about my nightmare. It might be good to get it off my chest, to tell someone finally of my haunting dreams.

Should I?

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

"Actually a nightmare," I started, "It's been on my mind for weeks now and it haunts me. There's this familiar voice that says, '_Don't forget me! I'll be back for yah, Starr'. _And it's freaky! Mind telling me how to get rid of it, Dexter?"

He laughed at my scientist joke.

"Sorry I can't help yah. I don't know how to get rid of a "haunting" nightmare."

I frowned .

Not the answer I hoped for. Oh well. Maybe I'll get rid of it soon.

"_Don't forget me! I'll be back for yah, Starr." _

I gasped to myself.

The voice has started to come to my thinking time.

**Day time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. But I do own number 310 and all my own OC's like her friends, family and etc. Sorry I didn't say all this earlier. This is my first fanfic ever.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Abby, Kuki, Wally and Nigel all sat at a table at Lime Ricky's. Hoagie squeezed in. He patted the booth. He looked up at me.

"Sit here, um, Starr?"

I stared at him. Oh, yeah I told him what that scary voice said. It had said my name. I nodded and sat down. Kuki smiled a big toothy smile at me and her violet eyes sparkled. She looked like a cute little black haired, Asian Barbie doll. She was smiling really wide. I thought her face might bust.

"Starr! That's suuuuch a pretty name!"

I blushed.

"Yeah. Better than mine. I wish I had a cool name like yours." Hoagie said while shoving a coke over to me. I looked at it, disgusted. I hated coke. Don't know why but it just tasted like ugh to me. I shoved it back. He stared at me. "What?" He asked me. "Is something wrong with it? Is it poisoned, flat, old, hot?" He questioned. I giggled at him. He smiled. "I made her laugh! Ha! I am funny. In your faces guys!" He gloated. I shook my head. What a goof. Then he turned back to me. "So what's wrong?"

"I don't like coke. It's disgusting. I prefer Dr. Pepper."

Wally seemed to choke on his drink. Kuki patted his back. Abby tried to help by cleaning up the liquid that had sprayed out of his mouth. It was so hilarious when the soda had sprayed from his mouth onto Nigel. Nigel stood up and frowned at Wally.

"Ugh, Numbuh four!"

"Sorry." He apologized in his Australian accent. Hoagie and I were dying over here. We were laughing our butts off. I couldn't stop. This moment so far was the highlight of my observations.

Finally everyone cleaned themselves and calmed down.

Wally turned to look at me. His bowl cut blonde hair swayed in front of his eyes. He was thinking. Rather hard I might point out. His face was screwed in thought. Probably processing what to say and what just happened. He's not the brightest bulb in the box. Trust me. I've read his files. Not. Smart. At. All.

"Okay I thought about this and, how the CRUD can you NOT like coke? ! It's like the best soda evah made besides rootbeer!" He screamed over at me. I didn't say anything.

I shrugged.

"I just don't like it. Big deal. Now sit down or I'll do it for yah." I held my fist up and glared at him. He sat down aggressively. Kuki tried to calm his nerves. Such a nice and sweet girl.

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around. I smiled.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, Starr. Haven't seen you in, what? A year right?"

I nodded.

Numbuh 60, Patton, as mentioned earlier, was the person talking.

Hoagie stared at the boy. "Hey Numbuh 60. What're you doin' here?" He asked. Nigel stood up as Rachel, Numbuh 362, approached us. She was the Global Kids Next Doors Soopreme Leaduh.

Nigel saluted her.

"Hello, Numbuh 362, sir."

She looked over at him.

"At ease. I would like to talk to you in private Numbuh 1. Numbuh 60 needs to tell Numbuh three ten some news concerning her." He nodded. The two of them walked off. Patton turned to me. Abby had left to the bathroom as Wally and Kuki went to play arcade games. Only Hoagie remained of the team. I looked urgently at Patton. He sighed. Not good coming from him. That meant trouble. Very bad trouble. Patton wasn't the one to sigh. He only did that if something was utterly and terribly wrong.

It seemed like hours before he spoke.

My eyes never left his face. I was gonna listen and listen good.

"Allen's back."

My heart stopped. Allen was not a good person. He was my worst enemy. He was friends with my sister and cousin, which made it difficult to torture him. I despised him. He mocked me, made me madder than usual. He knew how to make my skin crawl. It was not a good feeling.

Hoagie turned to Patton. "Who's Allen?" He asked nervously.

"A boy."

"An evil, conniving, sinister, little Mexican boy that makes me sick to think about him. I've been his enemy ever since he moved in down the street to my house. He made friends with my best friend, Chase. Chase would stop playing with me to go play with his only guy friend. He stole him from me. Good thing he finally saw the evil in him and came to be my friend again. Now my cousin and sister are friends with him. Ooh, how I wish I could cook him in a burrito and feed him to my dog, Raisin. A Mexican burrito sounds good to me."

Patton just looked at me.

Hoagie was listening intensively to every one of my words. He seemed to catch them and store them in his scientist brain of his.

"Sounds like some guy."

I frowned.

"NO! He's not human. He's a demon from Mexico. He's looking for me. I know. My nightmares. It was him. I remember. He said he'd be back for me and not to forget him. He's dug his way into my memory!" I clutched my head. I was so stressed out. Allen was really out to get me for all the things I've done to him. He was looking for me.

I gave a little growl.

No way is this Villain wanna be gonna find me.

"I need a place to hide! Somewhere he won't suspect. He knows I'm a loner in the KND, and he knows what I do. He'll look in all the sectors. I can't stay at the tree house anymore.

Hoagie patted my back. "You can stay at my house. He doesn't know me and I'm sure you'll be safe." He gave a goofy smirk. Patton nodded in agreement. I didn't smile. I don't really smile when I don't want to.

I nodded. Okay. I'm staying at Hoagie's house. I guess that's okay. But how long will I stay in hiding. _Days, weeks, years? _I wouldn't know until Allen found me. I would have to face him. It's inevitable. I'd have to face him sooner or later. Right now I pick later. Hide for a while then face him. I needed to think. I knew _this_ experience would be fun but not _deadly_ fun. I'd be on the edge until I finally meet up with Allen. Oh, how I dreaded that moment. Seeing him. Facing him. Fighting him. Way too much for the average child to handle. Especially me. I'm kinda weird and usually think of weird things. I'm always daydreaming, staring off into space and just thinking. I'm an average child but just… _different._

Patton smiled at me and said, "Great idea Numbuh two. I'll go tell Numbuh 362. We might be visiting, checking up on Starr. That okay with you two?"

We nodded. He bounded off, leaving us alone. I took out a notebook of plain white paper. It was my drawing book. I love to do artistic things. It helps me relax my aggressiveness and worries and it's fun to do. I'm really good at it. I love crafts. It's just something about myself I love.

Hoagie stared at my book as I flipped through it. The red book, decorated in my scribbling, was full of doodles and drawings. Hoagie seemed interested in them.

"Who is that a picture of?" He asked pointing to a boy on the paper. "Is he a friend or just an imagination?" I looked at the boy on the paper. I stared at it. I flipped to the next page. _A girl._ She looked similar to the boy before her. Of course I knew who they were. Some of my best friends in the whole world. Chase and his younger sister Daisy. I flipped back to Chase. I smiled. I turned back to Daisy. I smiled. These two kids I've known longer than I can remember. I turned to Hoagie.

"Chase and this is Daisy, his sister. They're my best friends from where I live."

He looked at it.

"Where do you live?" He asked examining the pictures. He flipped through the book. A different drawing plastered on each sheet of pure white paper.

It took me a minute to process what Hoagie had said. I was daydreaming again. I tend to do that a lot. He was too interested in the drawings to notice I didn't answer right away. I looked up. "Georgia." I stated. He gave me a shocked expression. I took my red drawing book back. He looked at me.

"Georgia? That's so long from here in Virginia. Cleveland to be exact. That's so far down there. How do you stand the heat in summer? And what do you eat down there? I've heard they got different kinds of food down there. I wonder if you ever get snow since you're so close to the bottom. Do you get snow? Do you know any Kids Next Door operatives there? What are their codenames? Have you observed them yet? What sector? Oh, I can't believe you live in Georgia! I've heard a lot of famous people are from there. Like rappers and what's that guys name? Oh! Jeff Foxworthy. Yeah the guy who does the _Are you smarter than a fifth grader?_." Hoagie sang out the title like from the show before continuing. He just kept rambling on and on and on with questions and things he's heard. It was quite funny to see him ramble on about stuff that really didn't matter. I saw Abby come up and sit across from us. Hoagie just kept on asking and telling me things I really already knew. Abby was looking at Hoagie. She had a 'what is he talking about' look on her light brown face. Her red hat sat neatly on her head as she fixed it.

"Hoagie? Hoagie. Hey! Science boy! Snap out of your trance of rambling. Now if you'd shut up long enough so I can answer your questions so you won't bother me with them again, I will."

He nodded.

"Now about the summer thing. It does get hot but that's what an air-conditioner is for. We eat grits and regular food. Pizza, soup, fruit, all that good stuff. And we do get snow but usually for like one day, sometimes two. It's not really deep, but when it snows everyone's ecstatic because they want what we all want. No school! I don't know any operatives. I don't even know if there's a sector or not. Right now I think I'm the only one from Georgia. Answer your questions rambler?" I asked. Abby was amused at the little scene. Hoagie had been hanging on every word. He really was wanting to know the answers. She rolled her eyes as he nodded nervously.

Then Rachel and Nigel walked back over. Patton was standing behind them.

Wally and Kuki bounded back over just in time to hear.

"I'm sorry to hear about your problem Numbuh three ten. Maybe it is a good idea to stay at Numbuh 2's 'til we catch this Allen person. He could be dangerous since he's on your mind and stressing you out."

Wally, Kuki, Nigel and Abby were looking at Hoagie.

"Wait she's staying at your house? She cannot be living with a _guy_! And how do you know his mom will approve. And who's this Allen person?" Abby asked, crossing her long arms.

Nigel was waiting for Numbuh 362 to respond.

But Patton spoke before she had a chance. "She has to stay at Hoagie's, 'cause I know his mom has a big enough heart to let a lonely girl stay there and I don't think any of you want to keep her. Numbuh 5 wouldn't live up to it if Cree hurt her, Numbuh 3's evil little sister might kidnap her for an evil plot, Numbuh 4's just not gonna let a girl stay at his house and Nigel practically lives in his tree house, and we want her away from it. Allen knows about her job and all that. He's her enemy and is looking for her."

Rachel nodded in agreement.

Abby nodded.

Wally grunted and mumbled in agreement.

Kuki smiled and nodded.

Nigel looked over at his team. Then he nodded and turned to Hoagie. "Make sure she's safe Numbuh 2. We don't know if this Allen guy is a bigger villain than we're considering. Oh and thank you Numbuh 362. I'll get on those mission specs ASA now. Come on team." He led them away from Patton and Rachel.

I followed them closely.

Here we go… _again. _

* * *

**A/N: If I offended any Mexican, Mexican American, etc., I apologize. I actually do have a half Mexican cousin and I say stuff like that all the time to him and he doesn't seem offended by it. He just calls me a redneck and I'm like "I'm not a redneck." Then he goes off saying I'm country and just running his seven year old mouth. And I tell him, "You're country too!" (My grandma was born in Tennessee and my grandpa in Georgia) So he told me, "I ain't no counrty." Ha! Proof he is. Now I'm just blabbing. Sorry. Again I'm sorry if you're offended.**

**Now review and I'll continue with my story. I like to hear what you think of it so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Abby was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, Kuki was playing with her Rainbow Monkeys, Nigel was at his house doing something for Numbuh 362 and Hoagie and Wally were playing a video game. Looked like Wally was winning. It was one of the Guitar Heroes. My friends back home had this one and I loved to play it when I could. It didn't take long for me to get the hang of it but I probably would have to get used to it again. I haven't played in for so long.

Hoagie all of a sudden got a long blue cord and scored ahead of Wally.

Then the screen flashed. Hoagie won. "Waha! I won again! Never will you defeat the champion!" Wally grunted and sat glumly on the couch. I took his controller and faced the "_all time champion"_.

"Can I play?" I asked confidently.

"Sure. But don't cry when I beat you."

Hoagie's little brother was cheering Hoagie on. Everyone had come over to Hoagie's since I couldn't stay at the tree house.

I rolled my eyes and he started the game.

"_She's my cherry pie. Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise. Taste so good make a grown man cry. Sweet cherry pie, yeah. Woaw. Well, swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn. Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home. Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right. I think about baseball, swing all night, yeah. Yeah, yeah."_

The song was blasting out of the television.

I've always liked this song. So I asked Hoagie to do this song. He was ahead of me. But not for long. I got into the music and hit every key. I even pressed the button to make the long streak turn a lightning blue and swirl. It was so cool!

Wally stared.

I was ahead of Hoagie by a mile.

Then as the song ended with, _"Put a smile on your face ten miles wide. Looks so good bring a tear to your eye. Sweet cherry pie, sweet cherry pie, yeah. Huh, swing it." _I got a very long streak and head on up to receive my praise of winning. Everyone stared as Hoagie fell to his knees staring at who they announced the winner.

"Dude. You just got beat by a girl... At Guitar Hero!" Wally exclaimed.

I smiled wickedly at Hoagie. Tommy, his little brother, was gonna let flies in his mouth if he didn't shut it. Abby snickered along with Kuki as Hoagie's face was reddening more and more. Hoagie's mom walked in and saw her son on his knees saying, "No. How? Why?" She walked up to him and looked at me. Hoagie stood up. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Hoagie? What's the matter with you?"

His face flushed. "I- I lost! To her!" He pointed his finger at me. His mother smiled and patted his head.

She rolled her eyes.

"Finally, someone beat him. I was getting tired of him gloating and bragging at how good he was at this stupid little game of his. I praise you, young lady. If you need anything just let me know." She winked at me. I felt good. Now she said anything? This is the perfect situation. I could ask her if I could stay here.

Hoagie's eyes and face got angry. "MOM! That is so not fair. I do not brag and how can you be happy I_ LOST_?" She rolled her eyes and ruffled his auburn hair that was hatless. She turned to me. I hesitated to ask her at this moment. I sucked it up though. Tommy was still staring. He must be so shocked that a _girl_ beat his wonderful, tough, smart older brother. Just the way I like it. Feel the wrath of me Tommy. I beat your brother and he's just as upset as a monkey who got his bananas stolen.

"Um, may I ask if I can stay here Mrs. Gilligan? I was just spending my summer here for a few months and it slipped my mind that I have no place to stay. My grandparents would worry if I told them and I wouldn't get to spend time here this summer. So can I stay here?" I asked her sweetly. And yes I live with my grandparents. They have custody of me and my sister. But I see my mom a lot, she comes over from her boyfriend, and brings my newest sibling, Tia, over all the time. I barely see my dad but sometimes I do. They've both had those bad experiences as teens and it caught up to them. They've been in trouble a lot with the law, my dad still kinda is, but my mom has straightened up a lot. So I'm happy.

She nodded.

"Well, okay. You can stay in the guest room next to Hoagie's room. Do you have luggage or anything?" I showed her my bag. It was stuffed full of stuff. I thought while I was here I could go and pick up some more clothes. I'll do that when I get money.

"I don't think I have enough clothes though."

"We can go shopping tomorrow. An all day shopping spree. Hoagie and Tommy, you and me. It's gonna be so fun!" She squealed. "And I can get some of those _cute _outfits for my little boys. Oh, it's gonna be so much fun."

I was so not into shopping for clothes. I rather shop for toys, art stuff, all that cool stuff. Not stupid clothes. But I guess I should go so she won't get me some lame threads.

"An all day shopping spree? !" Both Hoagie and I shouted. We looked at each other and smiled. Tommy was in the floor, on his knees. He had his hands in a prayer pose. He was staring up at his mother with big blue eyes behind yellow tented glasses. He was pleading. She looked at her youngest son, who was making a fool of himself. She rolled her eyes at what he way saying to her. Hoagie clung to his mother. I guess they really hate shopping. They were pleading over and over. They asked her could they not go. She just gave a stern look. Their mother put her hands on her hips. Then their grandmother walked in with an evil little look. She did not look like a nice grandmother at all. She probably hated her two grandsons and tried to make their lives miserable. I've heard she bobs them on the head when they disobey... with her cane. Ouch! That would really hurt. She held her cane up. A split second and it came flying through the warm air. Just right before it hit Hoagie, I grabbed it. He winced and stared at the scene. His mother stopped talking and everyone looked at his grandmother and me. Abby looked up from her magazine. Kuki chewed on her raven hair. Wally gave a wide eye stare at the little action. Tommy, Hoagie and their mother just watched what would happen next. His grandmother growled at me. I glared at her. Like I'd let her hit _ANYONE _that might become my future friend. I saved him. He'd have to become my first friend in the Kids Next Door.

His grandmother yanked the cane from my grasp.

"Who do you think you are, girly? The all mighty queen or somehtin'? You don't touch my cane!" She hissed at me.

I glared at her.

"You have no right to hit him or anyone else. If you hit them with this cane often that's known as child abuse. You could go to jail. I should know." I knew a lot about that kind of stuff because my parents and some of my other family members were in jail or prison. But my parents never abused me. I just know stuff.

Hoagie gave a thankful look. His mother gave a startled look at me.

His grandmother just grunted and stalked off. I looked at everyone. They were staring at me. Hoagie's mom hugged me. She was squeezing the life so dear to me, out of my body. Abby smirked at me. Hoagie and Tommy looked at us confusingly.

"Ooh! I've been wanting to tell my mother that for years but I was afraid she'd bob me on the head. She just gets so angry easily and doesn't want to deal with anyone, so she just ends it with a cane. You are so brave. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged me tighter then finally let go.

She turned to Abby, Kuki and Wally.

"I'm sorry but do you kids mind going home? We're about to go somewhere." Abby set the magazine on the coffee table. She stood up and brushed herself off. Kuki grabbed Wally's wrist and they headed out. Hoagie's mother turned to Tommy, me and Hoagie. "Okay! Let's go." She grabbed her purse and keys. We followed her. I draped my book bag over my shoulder.

Hoagie sat next to Tommy in the back of his mother's car. I sat in the passenger's seat next to Mrs. Gilligan.

"Where're we goin'?" Tommy asked his mother.

"To that little ice cream shop you kids go to all the time. I'm just so proud of this young lady, so I'm taking you three for ice cream." Then she added to me, "I didn't catch your name, dear."

I cleared my throat. "Starr. I'm from Georgia. And thanks for letting me stay with you. And uh, sorry about going up against your mom..." She smiled at me sweetly.

"No, don't be sorry. I don't know how many times I wanted to do that. You sure are one brave girl. She didn't even touch you. She's never done that before. Usually she would whack you with that death cane of hers and leave you crying in agony on the floor. I swear she has no heart. Even though she is my mother, I can honestly say she has no emotions, except anger."

I nodded.

Wow.

I picked a great family to stay with, Violence, anger, and video games! This is going to be a nice stay at Hoagie's house.

* * *

Mintyness filled my mouth. My taste buds jumped up and down on the green ice cream. Chocolate chunks rolled on my tongue.

I _LOVE_ mint chocolate chip.

Hoagie licked on his strawberry, vanilla and chocolate swirl. His mother kept dabbing napkins on his mouth and Tommy's. He got angry every time. But did he do anything about it? N-O. I would've pushed it away and said, "Stop it! I'll clean myself thank you very much." But that's me, not Hoagie.

Tommy dripped his ice cream all over his khaki shorts.

His mother went to go get more napkins. Tommy tapped my shoulder. He gave me a cute little look. For a nine year old he had that kindergarteness, unlike my sister who's eight. She always had to tattle tale and tell on me and my cousin, Cole. I looked at Tommy. He licked his lips. More melting ice cream dripped on his shorts.

"You are so cool! More cooler than Hoagie now."

Hoagie turned around to listen. Tommy continued. "You are so awesome. I've never seen a girl beat Hoagie and I've never seen the score go THAT high! I really like you. You are so… um, COOL! Will you be my friend? All my other friends will be so jealous." I laughed and patted his hat that sat on his auburn hair. He smiled. A few teeth were gone but it was still cute.

Hoagie grunted and rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Later." He said. I shrugged and waited for Mrs. Gilligan to return. She bounded up and took Tommy to get cleaned up.

I tapped Hoagie's shoulder. He licked his ice cream. I crunched on my cone loudly in his ear. He smiled. I waited for him to answer. "Hello?" I asked. He ignored me. I got real angry. He winced and his nose went into his ice cream. He wiped it off and glared at me. My eyes burned angry. He saw this and kept his gaze steady. He licked his treat and glared at me more. I matched his gaze. Brown against blue. Girl against boy. Angry against angry.

"Why in the world did you hit me in the head? I fell in the ice cream. I didn't do nothin' to yah."

I glared.

"You didn't answer me. Now tell me. What is wrong with you?" I asked lifting my gaze a little. He did too. His face blushed a little and he rubbed his neck nervously. " Tommy beat me to the punch line. Oh! That's funny. Punch line. Get it? I love to tell jokes-ow!" I had smacked him again.

He rubbed his head. "Get on with it!" I yelled. He looked at me. "And what do you mean _'beat you to the punch line'_?" I asked him.

"I wanted to ask yah if you'd be _my _friend. I really like you. You're funny. Maybe funnier than me. If that's possible! I, mean, you're cool. Just like he said. So…?" He trailed off. His eyes flowed somewhere else. I grabbed his ice cream. Mine was gone. He got up and tried to take it away. "Give it back! C'mon, Starr!" He struggled to grasp the cone. I pushed him away and he stood firm. I stood up and got up in his face.

He stared into my brown orbs.

All I saw was blue behind yellow. "Now was that so hard? Here's your answer." I took his cone and pushed it into his nose. It fell to the ground with a _**-PLOP!-**_ He stared at me in utter shock. I grabbed my bag and walked to meet Mrs. Gilligan at the restroom where she stood with Tommy.

Hoagie took a napkin and rubbed off the frozen treat from his face.

He caught up with me. "Is… is that a no?" I shook my head. He looked at me confusingly. "Wha?" He questioned. I stopped him. His eyes looked at me for an answer. He really did want to be my friend. I smiled at him. He smirked a goofy smile. "So…?" He asked once more.

"Yes. I'm your friend."

"Then why did you shove an ice cream cone in my face?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I thought it'd be funny. And it was! It was hilarious. I know you would have laughed if it wasn't you."

He rolled his blue eyes. We walked off to meet Mrs. Gilligan. She smiled and wiped Hoagie's face. He looked at her angrily. "MOM!" She rolled her eyes. "Can you please stop wiping my face? Nothing's there." She waved him off and lead us to the car.

I had _two _friends.

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.; Numbuh 2 and the 2x4 technology specialists of Sector V.

And…

Tommy Gilligan or The Tommy!

At this moment I was happy. This is fun. _So far…_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I hope you like this chappie. Now review like your life depended on it. LOL! : )**

**Hoagie: Hey, how come she shoved an ice cream cone in my face?  
**

**Me: She told you it would be funny.**

**Hoagie : SO?  
**

**Me: Ah, just pipe down and go stick your head in a freezer.**

**Hoagie: Uh, why?**

**Me: So it can be cold just like your face.**

**Hoagie: Very funny. *says sacastically***

**Me: 'k. Well please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey again. Okay you might have to wait a little longer for the rest of the chapters 'cause these I made all at the same time and just uploaded as quick as possible. **

**So enjoy this and I'll be back soon for more of my fanfic.**

* * *

A week of staying at the Gilligan's was interesting. I played with Tommy on Guitar Hero and gave him lessons. Soon he challenged a neighbor, Lee. Lee was good but Tommy had gotten lessons from _The Master_. So he easily won. I played outside a lot. Soccer. Basketball. Four square. Hop scotch. Tossing the ball. And just kid stuff. I loved to be outside. I was so free and I could imagine anything. The shopping spree was painless. I quickly rounded up some decent clothes and we paid and left. Hoagie and Tommy some how pleaded enough to Mrs. Gilligan so they could stay home.

Right now I was sitting at a computer in Hoagie's house.

"_Imma be, imma be, imma, imma, imma be. Imma be, imma be, imma, imma, imma be. Imma be, imma be, imma, imma, imma be." _The Black Eyed Peas were singing one of their new songs, _Imma Be_. I loved this song. I liked a lot of songs. I even know this whole song by heart. I can sing it even without music or anything.

I felt someone breath down my neck.

"Ooh! Click that song. I really like it even though it's not really one of their songs. Like a _real_ real song." Hoagie pointed his finger to a video on Youtube. I clicked it. I saw this on Disney. I liked it but it was retarded. Oh well. I'm weird like that.

"_Leeet's get it bouncin' in heeeeereeee… Bounce! Just bounce. Let me see that body bounce cuz my rhymes are so fly and my jeans are so tight that I make these people bounce."_

I laughed.

Hoagie and I watched it until my favorite part. I sang it to myself in my head as he sang along with it in tune.

"_B to the O to the U to the N to the C to the E. Wait I can't dance. That's okay, we'll show you how to bounce. B to the O to the U to the N to the C to the E. Wait I can't dance. That's okay, we'll show you how to bounce." _

Then I heard a chuckle.

We turned around to see Wally laughing at us. "You two… are so… ha!… Hoagie you look… stupid singing… that song! And Starr... -snicker- you actually... like this... crud? !" He said between laughs. I shot up. He was so gonna regret laughing at me. Who does he think he is? I knew. A stupid little Aussie who's gonna cry all the way to Australia when I'm done with him. Yep, I get violent. That's just me. I have to be tough. I have to look out for myself. I have to be able to take care of myself. I'm a loner. There it is again. Didn't you miss it?

Hoagie looked over at his laughing friend.

I could tell he knew Wally would be in a heap of trouble. Wally glanced at my face. His hysterical laughing stopped. My face was redder than a tomato. It was all from anger. Wally will remember not to make fun of me. He'll regret it.

"Take it back! Or else." I held up my fist to his pale face. He looked at it. He smirked.

"Or else what?" He asked smartly.

"Or you'll end up like Allen that one time. He angered me so much that it took him weeks to heal right. I didn't get into trouble. I know how to hide my victims' injuries. He knew my grandma and grandpa wouldn't believe him. They'd believe me. Is that what you want to happen?" I asked him, smirking. He waved his hands in front of I him.

"No, no, no. That's okay. I take it back. Wait did I just take something back? How do I know you're not lyin'? A lot of yah cruddy sheilas lie yah know?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm not lyin' stupid! Now just take it back or else!" I grabbed his shirt. He tried to pull away but my grasp tightened.

He struggled.

He gulped. "O-okay. I take it back! Just let me go!" He pleaded. I smiled and dropped his shirt. He straightened himself up and looked over at Hoagie.

I was frustrated. Allen's haunting words swam in my mind all last night and I got _no _sleep at all. I was tired, grumpy and can easily snap. I ran out the door with my bag. I could hear Hoagie and Wally running after me and Hoagie asking where I was going. But I didn't answer. I kept going down the sidewalk. Shoes squeaked loudly behind me. Hoagie and Wally were hot on my trail.

Then I saw a store.

I ran inside and saw the two Sector V boys behind me. I made a sharp turn and hid between some boxes in the store. They stopped and looked around. "Starr! Oh, come on. What's wrong?" Hoagie was asking to air. I just kept low. I got up quickly and slipped off near the restrooms. A bench sat in the little lobby outside them. I decided to take a seat on the blue metal bench. Hoagie and Wally were out of my sight.

"_Don't forget me! I'll be back for yah, Starr." _

There goes my nightmare statement. It was seeping into to my daytime thoughts. Not just my dreams. I knew soon Allen would find me.

I could face him. It was inevitable to not to. I had to, to get him off my back for good.

"I'm ready for yah, Allen." I said in a whisper. I was startled when a goggled faced boy sat next to me, the blonde Aussie standing next to him. "Go away, Hoagie. I don't feel like talkin'." I told him. He just stayed there. "I said go away!" I glared at him. He didn't flinch, just smiled at me.

"No. What's with you? And what do you mean you're _"ready for Allen"_?"

"Allen. I'm ready to face him. He's haunting my thoughts again and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I screamed, clutching my head. Wally gave a confused look.

"You're frightened of this loser? Come on! You can take him. Crud you took me on." Wally assured me. I smiled a little.

"Yeah. We'll help you. When he finds you, we'll help you beat him." I smiled at Hoagie.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Now come on. It's almost time for dinner! Oh how I love food." I shook my head at him and Wally rolled his green eyes.

We were about to walk out of the store when someone caught my eye. A girl with blonde hair was looking through the toy aisle. She picked up a Barbie doll and looked at it with a twinkle in her eye. Her glasses sat neatly in front of her blue eyes. She looked about eight.

Hoagie and Wally turned around to follow me. I walked over to the girl.

I walked up behind her. "Daisy?" She turned around and smiled.

"Starr! What're you doin' here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same." I said to her.

She giggled.

"I'm here on KND business. Allen's looking for me though. If you see him, tell 'im I'm ready."

She nodded.

Daisy was one of my best friends. Her brother, Chase, was the one I talked about earlier. She had always played with my sister, Jade. I would play with Chase, and Cole, my cousin would play with my enemy, Allen.

"Where's Chase?" I asked looking around for my other friend.

"Over by the Ben Ten toys." I rolled my eyes. Of course. She eyed Hoagie and Wally.

"Oh! Daise, these are my KND friends, Wally and Hoagie." She smiled and lead us to her brother. He was looking at an action figure, his dark blonde hair pushed up a little. She tapped him. He just shoed her away without looking up. She tapped him harder.

"Stop!" He yelled at her. She rolled her blue eyes and hit his shoulder. He looked up at her angrily. "I told you to-Starr!" I smiled.

"Hey. Are you guys here with Nancy or Albert?" I was referring to their parents.

"Our mom." Daisy answered.

I nodded. "Vacation trip?" They both nodded. Hoagie was looking at the action figures when I pushed him and Wally in front of me.

"Chase, this is Hoagie and Wally. Their in the sector here. I've been staying with Hoagie."

Hoagie waved shyly and Wally just quickly put his hand up and smiled a little. Chase responded by waving.

Then I saw Nancy walk up. She was holding a bathing suit for Daisy and one for her and Chase. She spotted me and ran over quickly. She smiled. "Starr! What're you doin' here? KND stuff?" She asked. Hoagie and Wally quickly glanced my way. Their faces: _priceless_. Both looked confused and dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Well I'll see yah later. Bye!" I waved and we parted.

Hoagie and Wally rushed behind me as we exited the store. "How does **that**_ ADULT_ know about the Kids Next Door? !" Wally asked. Well, screamed in my poor ear.

"Ha! Sorry but adults are different in Georgia. A lot act like kids themselves and get that we have strong imaginations. Nancy thinks it's a game. And as for Chase and Daisy, they know all that stuff. I tell them everything about the KND. I want them to join but again I don't. So to me they're like my safes. I tell them KND stuff and they seal it in their brains. Perfect undercover. No villain would try and get it out of them because they're not part of the KND. Fool proof. Or smart proof." I added, smirking. Wally had his hands at his sides, his mouth slightly open. Hoagie was just staring.

"That's genius. But isn't it against the rules?" Hoagie asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yes. But I'm a loner. It's different since I have no team." He nodded. I snapped my fingers in front of Wally's frozen face.

He shook his head. "Wha? Oh! I'm just surprised that you would tell an adult about the Kids Next Door." I shrugged and walked off. I grabbed Hoagie's wrist. His watch read, 5:33 P.M. Okay. It's not time. I had a feeling something was gonna go down.

_Soon._

* * *

**A/N: Now here's a skit for you all so beautiful people.**

**Wally: Um, why do I seem afraid of Starr?**

**Me: 'cause I want you to.**

**Wally: What! I am not afraid of a cruddy girl.**

**Kuki: Hey Wally. Look I found a kitten. **

**Wally: Well, I'm not keepin' it.**

**Kuki: *give big eyes***

**Wally: Nah uh. **

**Kuki: WE'RE KEEPING THE KITTY! *Says with fire in her eyes***

**Wally: O-okay. We can keep the kitty.**

**Kuki: Thanks Wally! *Skips off***

**Wally: *looks over at my laughing face***

**Me: See you were scared of Kuki, so you can be scared of more people.**

**Wally: Yeah whateva. *storms off***

**Me: Aww. He's so cute when he's mad. Oh, well. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope all y'all like this one. It's finally a real fight scene. And it has a twist. But this is not the last time we will hear from this story. There will be more to come.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The clock sat on the night stand next to my guest bed I was staying in. It read two a.m. I kicked the sheets off my body. I was burning up in the summer heat of the night. And I was wearing bed PANTS! I never liked to wear anything else but my night gown but when people stayed over or I spent the night somewhere I wore pants, because I hate shorts.

I looked out the window. Many street lights glared dully. I saw a few cars zoom by. Then something caught my eyes. _What was it?_ Then it stopped in front of Hoagie's house. I quickly changed into some black capris and a white shirt that had black butterflies on it. Yes, I am a girl. I do wear girl clothes if you didn't understand just now.

I slipped on my Airwalks.

I tiptoed down the stairs. The window by the front door came into my view. I reached it and looked out. The weird figure was still there, looking up at where I just left.

I grabbed my bag from the living room. I looked through it and found a weapon. A baseball bat. No I don't really have Kids Next Door weapons. Since I'm a loner I don't get all that stuff, so I use what I like. My baseball bat. Even my hands.

With the bat held tightly in my palm, I opened the door.

The figure wasn't there anymore. I still held the baseball bat up. I looked around for a few minutes. Where the heck did that stupid figure go? I'd like to beat him to a pulp before I go in. I mean come on! I haven't really gotten that much action on this little _vacation_ trip.

When I thought the figure had run off I let my bat droop down.

Then I was hit in the back. I fell to the dewy grass. I gripped the metal bat. I sat up and gasped.

"A-Allen!" I whispered. He grinned a toothy smile at me. I wanted to die right then but I'm not the one to give up. I knew he'd be here and soon but not in the middle of the night.

I stood up.

"Miss me?" He asked evilly. I rolled my eyes. He glared at me. I glared at him. He looked worn out and tried to look tough in front of me. Well, I had news for him. I'm _tougher_. I slung the baseball bat toward him. He dodged it and hit the ground. He smiled up at me. I swished the bat harder through the crisp air. He rolled over and shot up. The bat hit the ground. He wasn't going to get away from me. He stood in front of me now. I slung the bat at the little Mexican thug and his eyes widened as it struck his shoulder. I held the bat up to hit him again, when someone caught it. I turned around to see Hoagie's grandmother holding it. She had an evil face and she threw the bat to the left. I let go. She had her cane in her right hand. Allen had recovered and shot up. He looked at her then at me. I backed away. Hoagie's grandmother was slashing her death cane through the air at me. Allen was still holding his shoulder. He winced and put his arm down. He grabbed my metal bat that Mean Old Granny here had tossed away from me. The two were slinging their weapons at me. I ran off onto the sidewalk. Allen ran after me. Then to my amazement, Hoagie's grandmother had changed into a teenager. She tossed something away that she had quickly rubbed on her face while I had turned to run. She had a turquoise suit on that looked like a super heroes but hers, to me, was for a villain. She had curly brown hair sticking out from the top of her Villain suit. She ran faster in her new body. Her cane turned into a laser gun and it shot at me. Allen was ducking along with me as she fired it again. He looked back, then turned to me.

Hoagie's grandmother shot again.

I widened my eyes as it hit Allen's shoulder. It began to bleed. I helped him up. This lady was nuts. She was shooting at kids!

"Who is that? !" Allen yelled.

"Someone I had a bad run in with. She probably wants to get rid of me for going against her authority. Now DUCK!" I turned around as she shot another laser. Both me and Allen rushed into a bush. He was holding his injured shoulder. I looked through the leaves. Hoagie's grandmother looked around and glared in our direction. She crept over and moved the leaves from my face.

"Hello, munchkin. Any last words?" She pointed the laser in my face. Allen shrank down. I gulped.

Great. End my life with a blast in the face. I never wanted to die this way. I wanted to die of old age, like this woman should have done a long time ago!

"Yes." I told her. She rolled her eyes and clenched her teenage teeth.

"Well hurry up. If you don't speak now, then forever and I do mean forever hold your peace." I smirked up at her. She held the laser closer to my pale face. I could tell she was getting impatient. I looked at Allen. My worst enemy was going to see me die. And by another person. He had fear in his eyes. I knew he could never hurt me as much as this lady was going to. I couldn't hurt him that much either. We were just hateful kids to one another. I got to admit he could have been my friend if he hadn't been a thief, stealing my friends, sister and cousin.

"Allen I'm sorry."

He nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry too, Starr."

"Tell all my friends and family I'll miss 'em. Or at my funeral just say I'll miss everyone I knew, that way you don't have to talk long." I told him a bit sarcastically. Yes, in the final seconds of my life I can get sarcastic.

He gave me a watery smile.

I started to tear up. Hoagie's grandmother just glared at us and shoved the laser more into my face. How is that possible?

"Well, I guess this is it. Goodbye world. Goodbye friends. Goodbye family. Goodbye all the things I loved and hated and wanted and needed. Goodbye Kids Next Door. And goodbye Allen." I looked over at his face, now slightly paler. Even though he was a person I didn't like and he didn't like me we couldn't live without bothering each other. It felt like a routine to hate each other. But now I could see we could have really been friends.

Allen didn't want to see me die.

I didn't want to see him die.

"I'll tell everyone. Don't forget me. I'll be back for yah, Starr. I'll see you when it's my time and we can be happy enemies again." He smiled. I smiled at him and turned to the teenage hag.

Three seconds passed and I felt a pain go through me.

The pain ripped through my leg. It felt terrible to have skin ripped from you in a single blast. But wait. Wasn't I suppose to feel it in my head? The laser was pointing at my head. What happened? I looked up. My eyes had been clasped shut. Allen was holding his shoulder with one hand, the other hand was on my leg. The scent of blood filled my nostrils. _My _blood scent filled my nostrils.

"What happened?" I asked Allen.

Then three kids came out of nowhere. Two others had Hoagie's grandmother plastered to the ground. A ship flew down all of a sudden. Patton, Rachel and Fanny, Numbuh eighty six, stepped out. Two twin boys rushed behind them and took Hoagie's grandmother, back in her original form, onto the ship. Patton rushed over to me. Eight Kids Next Door operatives and Allen crowded around me. Rachel looked down on me.

"Are you okay Numbuh Three ten?" She asked.

"Yeah. But-"

"That wacko lady shot her in the leg! She was gonna kill 'er if you guys didn't show up." Allen interrupted me. Hoagie, Nigel, Rachel, Kuki, Wally, Abby and Fanny stared at him. Patton was helping me up. Allen stood up with us.

"What happened?" I asked once again.

"We came as soon as Hoagie heard a noise outside his house. He found that you were gone so we went searching. Then right when his grandma was about to shoot you he kicked her and the blast hit your leg. We handled her and now she'll be spending time at the Arctic Base Prison." Nigel told me. Rachel looked back at Allen.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

I looked at her and then at Allen. "This is Allen." I stated.

Everyone looked at him. Patton had only heard of Allen. He never really saw him.

Hoagie rushed up to Allen. "What're you doin' here?" He yelled. Allen looked shocked. I pushed Hoagie away. He looked at me. Abby was holding his shoulders back. Patton was holding me up. Allen still clutched his injured shoulder. It hadn't stopped bleeding, just like my poor leg. I was having the worst pain I had ever experience.

"Numbuh two." I stated his numbuh for the first time. He looked taken aback and stared over at me. "Allen didn't do anything. He came to but your psychotic grandmother attacked us. She was shooting that dang laser at us. It hit Allen in the shoulder. It probably hurts worse than it's supposed to since I whacked him with my baseball bat before that in his shoulder. But just calm down. Allen and me aren't like regular enemies. We can depend on each other sometimes but we just don't like each other. We're like bipolar friends in a way."

Allen nodded.

Rachel and Fanny nodded. "Well I can see you're well. Numbuh one take Numbuh three ten to the Medical facilities up on moon base. And take Allen as well. When they seem well enough to leave we'll escort them home."

"No need Numbuh 362. All I need is to clean this up and go to a doctor." I heard several gasps.

"A doctor! Are yah nuts? They could kill yah." Wally exclaimed. I rolled my brown eyes.

"No I'm not nuts. Doctors help you. Even though if you walk in there perfectly fine then they'll find somethin' wrong with yah. But on the most part they help you get better. You can take me to the moon base medical facilities on one condition." I told them.

"What's that?" Rachel asked me.

"You won't kill me by takin' all my money for the visit." They all laughed. Hoagie then looked at me.

"So are you leaving when you get better?"

I nodded.

He looked down. Abby held his shoulder.

"But-" I started.

He looked up.

"You guys can take a vacation and come to my town." They all agreed. Patton looked at Rachel. Fanny wasn't really interested. She had just met me. Patton was still holding onto me.

I studied Fanny.

She was staring at Patton holding me up. Her eyes locked on his every movement. Her face was straight but you could see the fire in her eyes. She was jealous. Jealous of me. I shoved Patton a little. He looked at me. I motioned my head over to Fanny. He spotted her. Her face turned pink when she saw him looking at her because she was staring at him. He smiled.

"Looks like you got a crush." I whispered to him.

He shrugged and I elbowed him in the side.

Rachel came up and supported me. She looked over at Patton. "You guys can take a few days off but I can't come. I am the soopreme leaduh and need to be up at Moon Base. You understand." I saw Nigel's face droop a bit.

"Sure you can come Numbuh 362. You can get a backup to take your place while you're in Georgia."

Everyone looked at me.

"GEORGIA? !" They all yelled. I laughed. Boy did these people need to visit places more. I nodded. Fanny walked up. Patton looked to Rachel who was supporting me. He let go. He looked at the red headed Fanny in front of him.

"So are you goin' too?" He asked her.

"Sure. I just hope the boys aren't as stupid as they are up here." She looked over at me. "Are they?" She asked me.

"Don't get your hopes up." I told her while looking at Allen. He rolled his eyes.

"You guys are gonna have to find a place to stay and ask your parents. If they come then you guys need to find a hotel. My house isn't actually a mansion. It's just a regular brick suburban house. It isn't that big. Now can we please get me some help? I think I might die with all the blood coming out of my injured leg." They all turned their gazes to my blood splattered leg. Fanny, Patton and Rachel handed me over to Nigel. They saluted and went to get on the ship that the twins took Hoagie's grandmother onto. The ship sparked alive and they flew south. Nigel and Abby helped me to the **C.O.O.L.B.U.S.** Kuki was holding Allen. Wally was looking at Kuki and Allen with an angry face. I rolled my eyes again.

Kuki let Allen sit in an extra seat. She skipped to her post. Wally sat next to her at his post. Nigel was sitting in a chair in the middle of the **C.O.O.L.B.U.S.** Abby was sitting on the opposite side of Numbuhs 3 and 4 at her post. Hoagie sat me next to Allen. He walked to the pilot's seat and started the engine. The ship burst alive. Hoagie drove it up and the KND ship flew off. It went upward toward the glow of the moon. Allen nudged me on my elbow. I looked over at him. Both our faces were caked with dirt from being on the ground and ducking into the bushes.

"I guess we can still be happy enemies again."

I smiled.

"Yeah. We can be happy enemies again. And if something like that happens again and I die, you will tell what I told you, right?" I asked him.

"Sure. What are best enemies for?"

Yes. My best enemy can be nice. Even to me at times.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys get that Starr and Allen aren't like the regular enemies. They can be friends but can turn on each other easily. They are bipolar friends who don't like each other over one incident.**

**Now here's a skit.**

**Kuki: How come Wally was looking angrily at me when I was helping Allen?**

**Me: Maybe he likes you.**

**Wally: What! How can yah say that? I don't like Kuki she's to... uh Kuki.**

**Kuki: And what's that suppose to me?**

**Wally: Nothing.**

**Kuki: *runs off all mad**says while running* You are such a meanie Numbuh 4! Don't talk to me for the rest of the day!**

**Wally: *smacks his forehead* How do I get myself into these messes?**

**Me: Don't know but you sure are good at it. **

**Wally: Just shutup. I'm leavin'.**

**Me: Whatever. Okay so REVIEW! You know you're gonna have to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! Yes I have arrived to give you another awesome chapter. This one is going to be a great chapter. So I hope y'all like it. Oh, man. Did I just say y'all like some country chick? I meant you guys. Sorry, I'm from the south. So here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We arrived at the Moon Base after a few minutes.

My leg and Allen's shoulder had not stopped bleeding. Hoagie took the key out of the ignition. He helped me up, along with Wally helping. Abby helped Allen. Sector V lead us to the Kids Next Door Medical facilities. A twelve old boy walked up to us. He had scrubs on. He must've been the doctor in the Medical facilities.

Hoagie looked at him.

"Hey, can we get some help for a fellow operative and this kid over here? They're banged up pretty bad here."

He showed the doctor our wounds. He nodded and got two nurses to take us to separate rooms. Hoagie, Abby, Nigel, Kuki and Wally stayed behind in the hallway.

After I was clad in a hospital gown, that I hated, the doctor came in. He had a bunch of other kids with him. He handed me a pill and a cup of water. I looked at the medication and the liquid. I stared up at him.

"Take it. It will help kill the pain. Now uh," he examined my clipboard at the end of my bed. "Numbuh 310. We'll get you cleaned up and operate on your leg. The lazer shot through some bone tissue as we can see in the X-rays we took. It will need some fixing but I'm sure our trained operatives here can help it for you."

I nodded.

"Sure." I popped the pill in my mouth and poured the water in then swallowed both at the same time. "How long will I be here? And where's Allen?" I asked him. Allen wasn't part of the Kids Next Door and I didn't know if he'd know what to do in this kid hospital of the KND's.

The doctor smiled.

"Oh, the young man that Numbuh 362 informed us about? He's secure, I assure you. He's bein' taken care of as we speak. We aren't going to release him until you're fine. Now you might need to stay here about three more days. We'd like to operate as soon as possible then let you rest a couple of days. Then you can go home. Sound good?" he asked me. I sat my empty cup on the stand next to my bed.

"Okay. Can we start the operation now?" I asked the young kid that was smiling at me. He nodded. His nurses left and came back with some supplies. He handed me another medication and cup of water.

"This is for you to take while we operate. You'll need to be asleep while we fix your injured leg."

I gulped down the medicine and a few minutes later I blacked out.

* * *

Voices. I could hear voices everywhere. Where was I?

I shook my head. My vision blurred. I could make out several shapes. A blonde, a red cap, a brown cap, black hair and a bald head. Sector V came into my vision as I sat up. My leg was all propped up with things that were cleaning it up. The doctor showed up in front of my brown eyes.

"Hello there. How you feelin'?"

"Fine. I guess...?" I told him.

"Well, the operation was a success. All you need to do now is rest for a few days." He then left the room. Hoagie rushed up to me. His goggles laid in front of his eyes. He was smiling at me.

I looked over at everyone. The door opened and Rachel, Fanny and Patton entered.

"Are you okay, Starr?" Hoagie asked me, his voice full of concern. I nodded and looked back to the rest of the operatives. They were smiling at me. I didn't like the attention but it showed me that they cared for me.

"So, can any of you go to Georgia? I mean you had time to ask since I've been locked up in here for two days now."

They all nodded.

I suddenly perked up.

These guys all looked so happy. They had twinkles in their eyes. Everyone of them. That could only mean one thing;

_They were my friends._

"So are your parents coming?" I asked all of my friends.

"Nope." Kuki beamed.

"No." Both Fanny and Patton chimed, blushing at how they both said it in unison.

"Abby told them she'd be stayin' with some friends." Abby told me with her hat brim covering her brown orbs.

"No cruddy way! This is my vacation and my cruddy parents aren't goin' to ruin it!" Wally shouted. He quieted down when Abby glared in his direction. "I mean no." He said a bit angrily. I rolled my eyes with a smile. Kuki giggled.

"My parents said I was welcomed to go with you to Georgia." Rachel said.

"Mine too." Nigel informed.

I looked at the boy in front of me. He looked at me. "Whatta 'bout you Dexter? You comin' too? You know that you're the life of the whole party." I said sarcastically. He smiled and nodded.

"Great! All my friends are comin'!"

All the Kids Next Door operatives in the room looked my way. They smiled when I said friends. "But here's the thing." They all turned their attention to my words. " Where are you going to stay? I guess I could ask if you could stay at my house. But how long are you planning on staying anyway?" I asked them all.

They all gathered around and talked.

I waited.

The operatives broke up and turned back to me, whom which was lying on the hospital bed.

"How about we stay for two weeks? We can each bring money and pay for ourselves." Rachel spoke for everyone, who nodded in agreement. I nodded too.

"So are you staying at my house?" I asked.

"The boys can stay at my house."

I looked toward the door. An eleven year old Mexican stood there with a bandage on his shoulder. He was wearing a white hospital robe.

Allen walked over to everyone.

"I'm sure my mom will let me have some friends stay over. I'll tell her you're my friends I met on my way back from 'my cousin's'." He did the air quotes and said, "Let's see... one, two, three, four guys. And there's four girls. You can take the girls while I take the guys. Sound like a plan?" he asked me.

"How 'bout it guys?" I asked all my friends.

"Sure." Rachel said for everyone again.

I nodded toward Allen. He smiled at me and then he left. The doctor then walked in. He motioned his bulky hands toward the door. "Okay everyone. Thank you for your visit but you all have to leave the patient now. She needs to rest if she's to get better." Everyone said goodbye to me, then all of them exited the room. The doctor followed them out. Just when I was about to turn the television on, Hoagie walked back in. He walked over to me. He was standing next to me, his face facing mine. He smiled at me. I tilted my head toward him.

"Starr, um, I just wanted to say that I'm real sorry for what my grandma did. She had all that anger built up in her and then what you did when you saved me, that added to her anger issues. So I'm sorry she tried to kill you. I don't know how to make it up to you. If I can do anything for you, anything at all, just tell me. And I'm really, really, sorry."

I put my hand up to his mouth.

"Stop Hoagie. It's not your fault you gotta anger issued grandma. Now leave so I can watch some TV."

He laughed and smiled at me. I clicked on the television. He waved at me as he exited out the wooden door.

_"Boy, that Hoagie."_ I thought to myself as I turned my attention to the yellow sponge on the box. What? I like to watch SpongeBob Squarepants. Sue me if I'm a kid. I love to watch cartoons and will never stop liking **or** watching them. Not even when I turn thirteen in a few months. I can't stop liking them because I won't forget them. I'm a loner.

Hey looky there. There it is again. Oh don't you just love to see me say that?

When you're the first of something you get to make up the rules. I'm making up the rules as I go along and here's one: Never gets decommissioned.

Yep, I'm a genius. Well, in my own way I am. So stop thinking I'm not. Because I can be smart, in fact I am at school. It's just when I'm at home I can be more myself and not act like I know a lot, like I do at school.

I'm never going to get decommissioned.

Remember that.

* * *

**A/N: Lots more to come. And look at that. She out smarted the Kids Next Door. She really is smart in her own way. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**And I'm sorry that my chapters are short but I don't want to put too much in one chappie. I like to put as much as I can in these chapters. Anyways I hope you liked it!**

**Now a skit. Because I know you like 'em!**

**Starr: I out smarted you Kids Next Door! Feel the wrath of Numbuh 310! Mwhahahahaha!**

**Me: Yep. That's my character. Don't cha love her?**

**Unknown person: NO!**

**Starr: Shut up Allen! No one asked you to answer!**

**Allen (Unknown person): Now one asked you either!**

**Starr: Oh, just shut up!**

**Allen: You shut up!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Okay break it up you two.**

**Allen and Starr: NO! *Looks at each other* Hahahahahahaha!**

**Me: Those two are really weird sometimes. Anyway REVIEW! I want to hear what you think!**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello. Bunchier'. Aloha. Hola. Konnichiha. Just wanted to say hello as many ways as I could. Sorry if I can't spell the Japanese one right. Anyway I am so happy because of all my reviewers. KNDFANGIRL everything is dedicated to you. You are my best friend now (on the online world of course). **

**If you are reading this and you haven't reviewed, you have been warned. YOU NEED TO REVIEW! I need to know what you think so I can know what to fix and get better at. I would appreciate it people.**

**Okay on to the Eight Chapter. WOW! Look for the drama in the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hoagie stood in front of me. Allen was boarding onto the** C.O.O.L.B.U.S.** His shoulder was still being suffocated by the white cloth bandage. I saw the same type of material on my leg. It was really sore but I could cope.

My friend, if you haven't guessed, is Hoagie, helped me onto the Kids Next Door made ship. Only Abby was in the ship with Allen. The others of Sector V were at their tree house waiting for us to pick them and Fanny, Patton and Rachel up to leave. My bag was full of all my stuff. It was slung on Hoagie's shoulder.

As we all fastened out seat belts, the** C.O.O.L.B.U.S** sprung to life.

No one talked the entire time we flew through outer space. Allen was jabbing his thumbs on his cell phone as we flew.

Hoagie landed the ship in the hanger of the tree house. I saw several smiling Kids Next Door operatives. Rachel and Nigel were chatting quietly by their belongings. Fanny and Patton were arm wrestling on Fanny's big suitcase. Wally was trying not to get touched by Kuki's Rainbow Monkey as she ran after him around their stuff.

Abby, Hoagie, Allen and me exited the ship.

"Alright everybody. Numbuh five says we take two ships. One for the girls, the other for the boys. Now Numbuh five's gotta go get her stuff from her room." She walked off.

"Me too."

Hoagie ran after her. The two left behind separate doors. Seconds later they returned with their arms full. All the boys boarded another ship. Wally and Patton stuffed all the boys' belongings into the very back. Allen hopped on and sat next to Wally. Patton and Nigel shared a couch on the side of the ship.

All the girls threw their stuff in the back of our ship.

Fanny took the pilot's seat while Rachel took Nigel's old post, and Abby and Kuki took up on their regular posts in the **C.O.O.L.B.U.S.**

Right when I was about to board, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. A pale, auburn haired boy with goggles on, stood in front of my freckled face. He held out his hand. I stared at it and gave a raised eye brow to him.

"I'll help you get on." He told me.

"No, I can do it. Thanks anyway, Hoagie. Now get to the ship so we can get to Georgia as soon as possible." I instructed to him. He smiled and helped me anyway. I grinned slightly. _"Why doesn't he listen to me?"_ I questioned myself. I wobbled over to sit next to Abby. Hoagie saluted us and pranced out, shutting the metal door behind him. Abby shook her head, making her red cap sway a bit.

"That boy." She said under her breath with a smirk on her light face.

"What about 'im?" I asked her. She turned to me. Fanny started the engine the same time I heard Hoagie do with the other ship. The two Kids Next Door machines spun to life and floated to the sky. We hurried off in a rush. Abby was twiddling with some buttons.

"He really likes you, girl. He's always talkin' about you when he's here with us. Numbuh two is always wantin' to help you too." She stated.

I nodded.

Her face brightened a little as she spoke about the dorky friend of ours.

I smirked.

"Abby? Do you like Hoagie?" I asked casually. Her eyes shot over to me. I had a playful grin on my features. Her dark brown eyes looked around. She pushed her red hat in front of them quickly. "Abby?" I asked her while tapping her shoulder. She lifted her gaze a bit and nodded.

I wanted to get up and shout to the world_,_ "_Abby likes Hoagie! Abby likes Hoagie!" _But I remained seated, not saying anything.

I just looked at her.

Her face was caked in a red natural blush. You could still see it on her darker skin. She was embarrassed to like Hoagie. Sure he was dorky, he was a nerd, he was always spending his sweet ol' time inventing and telling lame jokes but he's fun to be around. She deserved him and not feel embarrassed by her feelings.

"Abby," I whispered to her. "If you like Hoagie, go for it. He's just my friend and if he likes me he should tell me. But you like him and right now you're more important. You like him _more _than a friend and I just think he's some goof who's my friend. Go for it! See where it takes you. You deserve him and he deserves a girl who likes him too. I don't think he'd want to be with me anyways." I told her firmly.

She lifted her head up.

She was smiling at me.

"Thanks, Starr. Numbuh fi- I mean, _ABBY'S _glad she got a friend like you. And I'll try and tell him. Abby just don't know what others will think. She's cool and he's… uh, Hoagie."

I chuckled.

"It's fine. Just go for it Abs." I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded and took out her MP3 player. I looked over at Rachel. She was giving orders from a pipe phone.

She had a serious face.

Whoever was on the other line was probably scared at how serious she was acting. I turned my gaze over to the frizzy haired red head. Her face was looking straight ahead on the clear blue sky.

Fanny's eyes were locked on the ship in front of us.

_Hoagie's ship._

I looked at the raven haired Japanese girl. She was playing with a purple Rainbow Monkey that looked old and worn. She hugged it tightly to her chest. I smirked at her. She waved over at me. I returned the wave to the sweet Numbuh three.

* * *

All of us girls unpacked quickly. I had told my fellow operatives to leave their clothes in their own suit cases and put the rest of the stuff in my empty drawers. They agreed.

I wobbled down to the kitchen with the four female Kids Next Door operatives. My mom was in there eating some Chili Cheese fries from Krystals. She loved that place just like I did! I only ate the Chili Cheese fries from there though.

She had stopped over.

My baby sister was in the living room with my aunt, Bethany.

"Hey brat." My mom greeted me. Yes, everyone calls me a brat. Well, my aunt, Beth and mom do. I glared over at her. She laughed and looked at my friends. "Hey. Who are you guys?" She asked the four operatives. They shyly moved in front of me.

"Oh mommy, these are my friends I met up when I went to Virginia. This is Rachel." I pointed to the blonde headed soopreme leaduh. "This is Fanny." I waved my hand toward the red head that had a face full of freckles. "This is Kuki." Kuki waved at my mom. "And this is Abby." Abby smiled up from her hat and slid back behind it quickly.

My mom swallowed her fries.

"Oh, okay. You guys goin' outside?" She asked me.

The five of us made our way to the back door. As they ran out I added to my mom, "Yeah!" Then I jumped out the glass door.

We walked around the house to the front yard. I saw some of my other friends from my neighborhood playing at the empty house next door. Since my friends Chase and Daisy's parents got a divorce and moved out of the blue house next to mine, then we would all play in their old yard and backyard.

Abby, Kuki, Rachel and Fanny followed me as I ran over to the two boys who lived up the street.

"Hey, Benny. Hey, Chaz." I greeted the eleven year old Benny and the thirteen year old Chaz.

Benny smiled at me. "Hey, Starr!" He looked over at the others. "Who are they?" He asked, his head jotting into their direction.

"Just ask them." I responded casually.

Rachel moved up to the two. "Hi. I'm Rachel." She waved and smiled. Kuki ran up to them and gave them a big toothy grin. She looked at my two friends.

"Hi! I'm Kuki!" She shrieked. Chaz and Benny exchanged a glance and turned their attention back to us as Fanny made her way in front of them. Her face looked threateningly at them. They just stared at her a bit.

"Fanny." She spat.

The boys didn't flinch. She looked at them in shock. Abby looked calmly at them. "Hey. Name's Abby." She said to them.

Chaz shrugged and rode off on his dark red bike.

"See yah Starr!" Benny called over his shoulder as he rode up the hill with Chaz. All four girls looked after them. I turned to look at them.

"Well, that was rude." Rachel stated. Abby, Kuki and Fanny nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Well, that's Georgia boys for yah. Some can be rude." I told them as I walked from Chase's old house to Allen's.

I knocked on his red door because his door bell didn't work...

Allen opened the door. He looked at me and nodded. Neither of us said a thing.

He rushed upstairs and the five boys rushed out the door.

Nigel and Patton grabbed a soccer ball of Allen's and they kicked it out to his front yard. Wally had a basketball in his hands. Kuki swatted it from him and he chased her to get it back. Rachel and Fanny began to chat up a storm near the basketball hoop. Abby was standing watching everyone. Hoagie came out with a doughnut in his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, isn't that my basketball that Wally has?" I asked the Mexican in front of my face.

"Yeah."

I glared at him.

"Then why is it over here?" I yelled.

"Cole and Jade left it over here." He stated and ran off to play soccer with Nigel and Patton. I smacked my forehead. Hoagie chuckled. He finished up his snack and dusted off his hands. He tapped my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"You think you can play out here with your leg like that?" He asked.

I looked down at my pants. I pulled up the pants' leg. It had a white cloth bandage still on it.

I put it back down.

I nodded.

He shrugged and we walked over to the yard.

Abby was staring over at Hoagie. Nobody seemed to notice. Except me, of course. I stopped Hoagie. He turned to me. He gave a confused look.

"Hoagie? Do you like anyone here?"

He looked taken aback from my question.

His face turned beet red. He looked all around him. He rubbed his neck nervously. I waited a few seconds for him to respond. Man, how long does it to take to answer one stupid question? You ask it, then someone answers. Not that hard to do. Real simple if you think about it.

I tapped my foot impatiently.

This was taking too long.

My foot quickened its pace as it took longer for him to say something.

I snapped my fingers in front of him.

"Uh, well, yah see. I um, do." He told me nervously.

"Who?" I asked him. His face reddened more. He pointed to me. I gave a wide eyed look at the nerdy, goofy boy in front of me. I shook my head several times, trying to get out of the dream that I seemed to be trapped in. No luck. _Great!_

I pointed to myself.

He gave a goofy half smile and nodded.

"No. You can't like me."

He looked at me. "Why?"

"'Cause. I, uh, well. Huh." I sighed. "I've never liked a boy before and I'm not sure how to do all this _liking_ stuff and the boyfriend, girlfriend junk. I mean come on! Who'd like me? I'm just a tomboy who's such a brat sometimes. And I should know. People tell me all the time."

Abby walked over to us all of a sudden.

She had her hands in her pockets.

She faced Hoagie. I nodded. I was relieved. She would tell him that she liked him, he'd realize he liked her, then I wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"Hoagie, I was talkin' to Starr earlier and she got a secret out of Abby."

Hoagie looked at her, then me, then back to the French African American girl. She continued. "Abby likes you. She likes you a lot. And I wanted to tell you this for so long but I couldn't, until Starr told me you deserved me and that I deserved you. Abby was embarrassed of what people would think but she don't care no more."

The boy almost fell over from shock.

I looked at his face go pale.

"What? You, you like me?" He then fainted.

Everyone gathered around the Kids Next Door operative. Abby cocked his head up quickly. Nigel and Wally carried him into the house. We all helped to wake him up but nothing happened.

Great! A fainted boy. And that boy had a crushie and likes me!

What has my world come to?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I will update As Soon As Possible. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Now for a skit 'cause I like all of y'all to have a little something to enjoy other than the story.**

**Abby: Hoagie! Wake up Hoagie! **

**Hoagie: -dead air-**

**Abby: Ooh, boy you better wake up or Abby'll make yah!**

**Me: He's not waking up.**

**Abby: He has too! Wake up boy! *kicks his side a little***

**Me: He'll wake up soon. And trust me you'll want him to be asleep when he does. **

**Abby: *sigh* Okay.**

**Me: Okay, well review so I can see what you think and I'll update! Adios Amigos!**

**Allen: Hey! That's my line. Adios Amigos! Wait you ain't my friends. You're hers. Forget I said anything.**

**Me: I try to all the time. Well, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! I'm here to give you another chapter.**

**I really hope you enjoy this. It didn't take that long to write, 'cause I was really getting into it. **

**Anyway…**

**Here's the chappie!**

* * *

I sat there next to Allen's bed. All the other Kids Next Door operatives, except fainting boy, all went back outside. I agreed to stay with Hoagie until he woke up.

Abby had sat here with me for five minutes until I told her I'd stay here and tell her when he woke up. She went back out with the others. I Looked over at the dorky operative that liked me. I never had a boy to like me before. I didn't know how to take it and now look what happened because Abby confessed and Hoagie telling me he liked me. It was too much for the 2x4 technologist.

Hoagie all of a sudden groaned.

My legs popped up as best they could.

He turned his face toward me. He rubbed his blue eyes. His goggles had been removed along with his brown hat.

"Hoagie! Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Uhhhhh." He groaned, sitting up. "What happened? All I remember is Num- I mean Abby, saying she liked me and me telling you I liked you." He then took the covers off him. He sat on the edge of the bed. I plopped down next to him.

"You fainted."

His eyes popped over to me. "What? ! Oh, how embarrassing. Me, a guy, fainted." He buried his head in his pale hands.

I smiled.

"It's fine Hoags. Some people do faint. It was just too much for yah. Now come on. Abby wanted to see you as soon as you woke up." I put out my hand for him to take.

He looked at it like it was poisoned.

He slowly took my hand. I helped him up and we walked downstairs. My leg started to ache as I stepped onto the stairs.

Hoagie looked at my face.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head.

My leg began to burn with pain. It really started to hurt. The pain was too much. I couldn't walk. I needed to get home. My face was screwed into a red frustrated look.

I grabbed my leg.

Hoagie then grabbed me up. I looked at him.

"What are you doin'?" I asked him, still in pain.

He just walked me through Allen's kitchen and out his side door. "Hoagie what are you doing?" I asked again. He faced me. My arms were around his neck so I wouldn't fall. His arms were holding me up underneath my legs and back.

"You can't walk. I'm going to take you home." He then walked slower. "Boy, what have you been eating? You're heavy."

I rolled my eyes.

"Or you're just not that strong." I told him, smirking.

Then as he carried me toward the front yard, Abby and Nigel came running up.

"What happened?" Nigel asked. "And when did you get up?" Hoagie pushed in front of him. Abby walked behind him.

"I gotta get her home. She can't walk." Hoagie told them.

"Abby'll help you." She said, smiling. Hoagie didn't notice, he was too busy trying to help me. I was real mad. He doesn't even notice Abby. Abby was smart, calm and liked him. Why can't he see it? He needs to stop looking and thinking of me. I'm not that important. Abby is right now. Well, really I was right now because I can't walk but that's not what I mean.

He crossed the empty house's yard.

Rachel had ordered all operatives, except Abby, to stay at Allen's.

I looked at my house. No one was home. I guess they went to the store real quick. They'd never leave me if they were going to be long.

Hoagie opened the door.

Abby followed him.

"Where's your room, Starr?" He asked looking around the living room. I pointed my arm toward the kitchen in the next room. He ran in.

"Up these stairs. It's the first room." I told him.

Abby ran ahead and opened my door. Hoagie walked up the stairs the best he could. When he reached my room, he walked in and gently laid me on my bed.

I grabbed my leg when another stab of pain came.

"I need my grandma!" I yelled, clutching my once injured leg.

Abby looked at me then Hoagie.

"What's her number? She does have a cell phone, right?" She asked.

I shakily told her my grandmother's cell phone number. She took out her own and dialed the number. It rang and my grandma picked up. "Hello?" She asked from the other side. Abby held the phone up to me.

"C-can you come home? I really need you here. My leg is hurting so bad and I can't walk. Please hurry!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Then the line went dead.

Abby put her phone back into her pocket. Her and Hoagie looked at me uneasily. My face was red and in a pain stricken pose. My leg was burning with pain. I looked up at my two friends. "Go get some scissors." I instructed them. "They're in the last room down the hall. On the window sill." Hoagie ran in the room and brought back the scissors. He handed them to me. I quickly rolled up my pants' leg. I gripped the scissors and cut at the white bandage material. The bandage cut open and finally fell off.

Abby, Hoagie and me looked at my leg.

The pain came even harder.

I wanted to grip my leg but I couldn't. This was a disaster and the most sickening thing I had ever laid my brown eyes on.

"Girl!" Abby said with her eyes wide looking at my leg.

"Oh, man! That's just not right." Hoagie exclaimed, his eyes larger then Abby's.

I put the scissors on the night stand next to me and clutched the sheets on my bed. A few tears ran down my cheeks from all the pain.

Abby ran out of the room.

Hoagie just looked at me.

His face was filled with pain.

"Don't worry, Starr. You'll be okay. Your grandma is on her way." He tried to calm me. More tears rolled down. I started to moan from all the pain in my disgusting looking leg.

"Oh my gosh!" A blonde exclaimed.

Both me and Hoagie looked over at my door. There stood Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Nigel, Wally, Kuki, Abby and Allen.

Wally's eyes widened at the sight.

Kuki started to let tears roll from her violet eyes. She had her hands, which were covered from her green sweater, up in front of her mouth and nose.

Nigel's mouth was open wide and his sunglasses were lowered so you could see his wide orbs.

Rachel and Fanny were scanning me and looked really worried.

Patton looked away, his head down.

Allen made his way over to me. "Starr..." He whispered. My eyes poured more salt water. I gripped the sheets more. Abby was on the other side of the bed. She looked out my window. "Your grandma's here!" She said, running out the door.

I heard the side door open and Patton, Fanny, Nigel, Kuki, Wally and Rachel moved out to the hallway as my grandma and Abby walked into the room. Allen's eyes never left my leg. Hoagie moved aside to let my grandmother look.

Her green eyes went as wide as plates.

Her pupils covered the green of her eyes.

"Dear Lord! Everyone out! I gotta get Starr to the hospital." All my friends then walked out of the house, their heads down and eyes worried. Hoagie, Abby and Allen were the only ones who stayed.

"I don't think you can carry me." I told my grandma.

She looked at me worriedly.

Hoagie in that split second scooped me up again.

"Okay. Hurry and take her to the car." She lead us to her 1990's tan, Ford Explorer. Hoagie sat me in the passenger's seat. My grandmother hopped into the driver's seat. I looked at Allen, Abby and Hoagie.

"I'll be back. Don't worry."

Allen's eyes started to tear up, along with Abby and Hoagie's.

As my grandmother backed out, Hoagie and Allen looked at me. Abby had her teary eyes covered by her red cap. All the others were standing in front of my house, looking as the car drove off.

Another stab of burning pain clashed into my leg.

I clawed the side of the seat.

"HURRY!" I screamed to my grandma. "Hurry, Mawmaw! Please hurry! It's hurting so bad!"

Her eyes widened at the sight of the hurting limb. She pressed the gas and I gripped the seat harder. I knew this was just the beginning of the pain.

* * *

**A/N: What happened to Starr's leg? Will we find out? Of course you will. **

**Looks like everyone's over Hoagie fainting. Now everyone's worried about Starr. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Now here's a skit.**

**Allen: Oh man. What happened?**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Hoagie: That was so gross! I hope she's okay.**

**Abby: We all do. And Abby is so scared for her new friend.**

**Hoagie: Me too. **

**Allen: Me three.**

**Hoagie: I thought you and Starr were enemies?**

**Allen: Well, see-**

**Me: Sorry that's all we have for today! Hope you review and I'll try to update ASAP! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so I got another reviewer. So I'd like to say a little something to all my reviewers so far.**

**IAmAverage: I'm glad you LOVE IT! I've read your _Crashed the Wedding_ fanfic and I loved it. You keep working on those fanfics and thanks again!**

**Kuki: Thanks for letting me marry my dream guy.**

**Wally: Me too. *thinks a few seconds* uh, wait. I mean-**

**Me: He means thanks for letting him marry Kuki. All done. You may now thank me Wallabee.**

**Wally: Fine. Whateveh. Thanks for-**

**Me: Making you look stupid.**

**Wally: yeah- HEY!**

**Kuki: I've got to admit that was funny. Sorry Wally but you fell for it. You are really silly!**

**Wally: *blushes* Hehe. Yeah, well let's go home. Before I end up looking stupid again.**

**Me: BYE! And thanks for the review IAmAverage. And thank you too for letting Wally marry Kuki. He'll be back to say he thanks me as well. ;)**

**KNDFANGIRL: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! A million times thank you for all the kind reviews and reading. I hope you like my future chapter as much as you like the older ones. I also hope to see more from you my friend. ;) Keep it up.**

**Hoagie: You're cool for making me look cool.**

**Me: Uh, I thought you were a dork?**

**Hoagie: Nuh uh. I'm a nerd. Big difference.**

**Me: No. You're a dorky nerd. There all settled.**

**Hoagie: *rolls eyes* Fine. Thank you for making me look like-**

**Me: Him.**

**Hoagie: HEY!**

**Me: *snickers* Okay, on with the story! **

* * *

The car stopped. My nails were almost all the way through the seat. My grandmother took the key out of the ignition and made her way around the car to me. She opened my door and looked around quickly.

"Help! Please help!" She screamed.

I knew she couldn't carry me.

All of a sudden across the parking lot a bus with wings landed. A Mexican boy, a nerdy boy and a French African American girl stepped out.

They made their way over to me.

My grandmother looked at the three. Her eyes grew wide. "How did you get here?" She asked them.

"Not right now Mawmaw. Hoagie can take me." I told her.

The smart operative pushed in front of everyone and lifted me up in his arms. I hooked my arms around his neck. Abby stared at us. Tears were rolling from my eyes. I had another pain to hit my leg. Hoagie walked in front of everyone. The twelve years old boy struggled to hold me up. He lead the rest into the hospital. My grandmother ran up to a nurse as soon as we stepped in the building. Abby had her hands in her jacket's pockets looking around. Allen was standing next to Hoagie looking at my leg. I faced him. I looked into his dark brown orbs. He looked into mine. My enemy was shedding a few tears, that poured down his tanned cheeks. Hoagie looked at us. I turned away and looked up at a nurse who had brought a wheelchair. Hoagie placed me into it. The nurse gasped at my leg. She quickly rolled me into an empty hospital room. A bed was sitting in the middle of the room up against the white wall. She and my grandmother helped put me into the bed that had wires coming out of it everywhere behind it.

The nurse left in a hurry screaming down the hall for a doctor.

My grandmother propped my leg up on a pillow. She went out of the room to get me something to drink. Abby and Hoagie sat on the couch by the window. Both were staring out the clear glass.

Allen was sitting in the chair next to me.

"Say it."

Allen looked at me as I spoke.

"What?" He asked.

"At my funeral, I want you to tell everyone what I told you to say. Okay?" I said to him.

The operatives on the couch turned to watch us. Allen's eyes were facing the tiled floor. My eyes watched him as he looked up.

He shook his head.

"What?" I said to him.

"I can't do it. I won't let you die. It's just your leg. It'll work out. The nice doctors will fix it and we can be happy again. No more to worry about. I'm not saying a thing, 'cause you won't be at a funeral. You'll be at home, where I can make fun of you. That's the way it should be. You're my enemy and that's what I want it to be like."

Hoagie and Abby glanced at one another.

"What are yah talkin' 'bout boy?" Abby questioned. Allen faced her from across the cold room. She pushed her red cap up so you could see her brown eyes.

"I promised Starr that I would tell everyone she knew that she would miss them and stuff when Hoagie's grandma tried to kill her. Now she's asking me to say it. Well, I'm not letting her die." He said, standing up.

Hoagie nodded.

"Me either. She's not going to die on my watch. Right Numbuh five?"

Abby just pulled her hat in front of her eyes again. She pushed her legs up close to her chest. "Sure. Numbuh five wouldn't want Numbuh three ten to die either but we can't do much. That's the doctor's job."

"Okay. Let's see here-Oh my goodness! Okay, kids you'll have to get out. I need my nurses. WHERE ARE MY NURSES? !" The doctor screamed.

Abby, Allen and Hoagie exited the room.

My grandmother entered and looked at the doctor.

"Hello. I'm this patient's guardian." She said, sitting the cup of liquid on a table. The doctor started to talk to her and some nurses arrived carrying a bunch of tubes and junk.

The doctor came up to me and examined my leg.

My skin had been pulled back. A white stick stuck out. I knew that that was my bone. The skin all around the bone was caked in dry blood,and new blood was pouring from the limb. It was disgusting to look at the disgrace that was a part of my body.

* * *

"Just shut up!" A boy cried.

"When you leave me alone!" I yelled.

We glared at each other. We were face to face. I looked at his angry eyes. His matched mine. He then pretended to kick my leg.

I jumped back the best I could.

My leg was bound in a thick cast. The doctors had properly operated on the bone and fixed my leg. I had, had it on about three weeks now. All my friends were very worried about me their whole trip here but we still managed to have fun.

"Starr! You gotta a phone call!" My aunt, Beth called from my house. I wobbled across the bumpy yard. Allen walked next to me. I glared over in his direction. He returned the glare.

I took the phone in my hand.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Look up."

I had the phone on speaker so both me and Allen heard what the cracking voice had said. We positioned our heads upward toward the sky.

A machine was floating down to the ground. It landed and opened up. When the door opened my eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped.

An African American girl with a red cap, a dark blue tank top over a white tee shirt and blue jeans on, stood there. She was standing next to a white, skinny boy. He was wearing a turquoise tee shirt, khaki pants, yellow tented goggles, a brown cap on his auburn hair and a goofy smile. Both were holding hands.

I smiled.

I ran, well, wobbled over to the couple.

They both embraced me in a hug.

Allen watched, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"How've you guys been? I thought you were on some Kids Next Door missions or something. You said you wouldn't be able to see me until maybe October. It's July if you haven't noticed."

Hoagie smiled at me.

"We took a few days off. Me and Numbuh five wanted to visit our favorite Georgian operative. We heard that Numbuh three sixty-two has assigned you as disabled. You can't go on missions for awhile right?" He asked.

I nodded looking away.

Abby took off her cap to reveal her hair more. It was down in a curly fashion, not in her usual French braid.

She placed it on my brown, frizzy mop.

I touched it and moved my crutch a little.

And yes I have crutches. You do know you get those when something goes wrong with your bones, right? Well, if you didn't then there yah go! I have educated you.

"Don't worry. We've come to cheer you up. I'm sure you wouldn't want to hang out with-what do you call him again?"

"Stupid Burrito boy." I stated, smirking at Allen.

He rolled his eyes.

Abby smiled.

"Yeah. Well, how's it been? We've been gone for weeks and we know that your cousin and sister aren't here this summer, so we know that you're stuck with Allen." Abby said.

"You showed up right on time. I was about to stuff Allen in a burrito for my dog."

"Nuh uh! I was about to kick you in your leg."

I glared over at him.

"Liar! You were _pretending _to kick my leg. I would have really done what I said."

He got up in my freckled face.

"Yeah right."

"I really would." I told him.

Abby and Hoagie just stood there watching the show. Hoagie let go of Abby's hand and walked over to me. He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't fight now Starr." He told me.

I glared at Allen and turned back to my friends.

I watched Hoagie walk back over to Abby and hook hands again.

"So? When did you two get together?" I asked, grinning widely.

Hoagie's face brightened in a red blush. Abby just stood there and faced me.

"Well, after we left, before you got out of the hospital, Numbuh five reminded Hoagie that she liked him. Well, he didn't faint, just stared into space for several minutes. Numbuh five finally just grabbed her red hat and smacked him with it. She asked him did he like her. He nodded and Numbuh five ran up and hugged him. But he never did tell me why he changed his mind about liking you."

Everyone faced the dorky, nerdy, goggled face Kids Next Door operative.

"I well, yah see, I really-"

"SPIT IT OUT!" I screamed at him.

Allen chuckled and I glared at him once more.

"Fine. I didn't change my mind. I've always liked Num- I mean Abby, but never thought she'd like me. Then Starr came and she was so cool. I thought we could be friends but I started to like her. I still do, but now I have Abby and even though I'm only twelve I know that I'll always need her."

His eyes saddened and he looked over at me.

"I'm sorry Starr. I still have feelings for you but I liked Abby first."

Abby was watching us closely.

"Wait a sec. You still like Starr?" She questioned Hoagie.

He nodded.

She let go of his hand.

"Sorry Numbuh two but that's not right. Sure you two can be friends, but you can't like two girls and be going out with one. Get your priorities straight and I'll be your girlfriend again." She just stood there waiting for Hoagie to speak.

I took her hat off my head.

I handed it back to Abby.

She smiled and took it gently.

"Sorry Abby."

She placed it back on her hair and swished her hand in front of her. "It ain't your fault. It's Numbuh two's. He needs to fix this mess before it turns into a disaster." She said, glaring at the nerdy boy next to her. He looked to me then Abby then back and forth.

Allen then walked up to us.

"You like Starr? HA! Sorry but who'd like her?" He said with his hands on his hips. Very manly Allen, very manly.

Hoagie glared at him.

"Maybe a lot of people like her but won't say anything about it. I liked her, well, like, I'm still deciding. But maybe you like her and won't say it." He smirked at the Latino. Allen's face grew mad and hot. It was reddening. Hoagie you are going to get it. And how can he think that? Allen would never like me. He's been bugging me ever since he moved in down the street. He always is kicking me off _my _computer.

Get this. One day I was playing on the computer and he came down to it.

Jade, my sister, followed him and she bounced a ball on the ground. I got off the computer chair to get it. When I went to sit back down, Allen was in my chair playing on a _different_ website. My sister was sitting in the chair next to him watching him play.

I tried to get him off but gave up. Finally I just went upstairs and right when I hit the top of the stairs, Allen and Jade came running to go outside. I was so angry!

"Allen doesn't like me."

Everyone looked over in my direction.

"How would you know?" Hoagie asked.

I shrugged the best I could because of the crutches.

"Dunno. I just don't think Allen would like me. I don't like him and I do the same things he does to me. Even though he did do it first." I glared at him.

Abby smiled.

"Whatever." She chimed.

I looked at her.

"And what does that mean?"

"Oh nothin'."

"Abby."

She just smiled and looked at us.

"We'll see what happens. With Numbuh five and Hoagie and you and-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Both me and Allen screamed at her.

We looked at each other.

Abby just rolled her eyes. Then I handed Hoagie the phone. Probably forgot about it, didn't yeah. I lead them into my house. Allen followed too.

I stopped him at the door.

"Go home." And I shut the door in his shocked face.

I smiled to myself.

Allen does not like me. _Right?_

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, DRAMA! What will happen? You'll just have to wait and see. And I want to ask you guys a question. **

**Do you think Hoagie will get over Starr and that him and Abby will get together?**

**And sorry but here's another question.**

**Do you think Allen likes Starr even though she despises him so much?**

**Tell me in the reviews.**

**Until next time…**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry for letting you wait so long. I worked on this a while. I had a lot going on. First, since I live in Georgia, our big test at the end of the school year is called the CRCT. I got my scores back. I was on the verge of dying. I had never did this before. This is what I was like :O My mouth was open and I promise you I had never ever done this before. I exceeded in all of it! I'm going to the 8th**** grade! Woo hoo! **

**Second, my cousin, you know the Mexican? Well, he was riding on **_**my **_**electric scooter. He was riding it on his friends driveway and when he came out he flew off and bumped his head. (Kinda funny since I call him a monkey sometimes. "One fell off and bumped his head." Anyway…) I wasn't there but everyone told me. So, after he left with his mom, a few hours later he had to go to the hospital because he was vomiting. My grandma thought he had a concussion. Turns out he did and a fractured skull. He was kept at the hospital all day yesterday and the day before. He got to come home today. But he's still throwing up. **

**And lastly, I had major writers block. I kept going back to work on this but with all this mess with my cousin and my excellent grades, I just didn't feel like writing.**

**So I hope you enjoy my longest chapter ever! **

* * *

Hoagie clicked away at the keyboard. He moved the mouse quickly as he found what he needed to click on. Abby and I were hanging over him watching what he was doing. A video popped up when the little curser pointed to the video and clicked on it. It was a dancing banana. But it was a cartoon banana with large eyes and round hands and feet. It was dancing to a song that made no sense but everyone I knew had heard of it. Even my friend Benny had started singing it outside when we played with all of our friends.

"_It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time. Peanut Butter Jelly Time. Peanut Butter Jelly Time. Where ee at? Where ee at? Where ee at? Where ee at? Now dare he go. Dare he go. Dare he go. Dare he go. Peanut Butter Jelly. Peanut Butter Jelly. Peanut Butter Jelly. Peanut Butter Jelly."_

Hoagie grinned up at us when the song started singing.

You can find anything on Youtube. And here's one thing you can find.

We listened to the stupid song for a little over a minute with our heads bobbing up and down playfully.

I looked over at the clock that was on the corner of the screen.

**3:31 P.M.**

Hoagie clicked the video away and looked at the ones on the side of the screen. He then moved the mouse over to it and clicked on a picture of Justin Bieber.

"_Your world is my world. And my fight is your fight. My breath is your breath. And your heart. And girl you're my one love, my one heart. My one life for sure. Let me tell you one time. Girl, I love, girl I love you. I'mma tell you one time. Girl, I love, girl I love you." _

I looked at the video.

_**Justin Bieber.**_

How old was he? I forgot but he sure is kind of short. Don't yah think?

The song ended. I walked a little toward the stairs. Hoagie and Abby turned their gazes at me. Hoagie clicked the internet off.

"Where yah goin' Starr?" He asked me as I lifted my crutch to walk up the steps. I turned around quickly and turned back around. I lifted the metal medical helper thing, okay, the crutch. It positioned itself on the carpeted stairs. Hoagie and Abby stood behind me. Abby held my arm on the right. _Her right._ And Hoagie the other. "So, where are you goin'?" Hoagie asked again.

"I wanna go upstairs." I told him.

"Well, I can see that. But why?"

I thought a second.

"Dunno. Just want to go upstairs." I stated. He shrugged and the two pulled me up. When I entered the kitchen at the top of the steps someone was in there. _Who's that?_ I looked at the boy. He was shorter than me, looked a little similar to me, had brown eyes like me but had his hair in the way that those boys wear. You know those hair styles were it's swished to one side and it's cut to look pointed at the end?

The boy was telling my mom something.

I smiled and I duck-walked over there.

His pupils expanded, almost covering his dark orbs.

"What. Happened?" he said slowly.

My face warmed up.

"I got hurt in the leg while I went to Cleveland. I had gotten an operation over there. And when I got home something messed up and the bone stuck out. The doctors here fixed it and now I gotta wear this bulky cast."

He moved his head upward and brought it back down in a nod.

He looked at my Kids Next Door friends.

"Who are they?" He whispered to me.

"Oh, that's Hoagie and that's Abby. They're my friends from Cleveland. They came to visit me." I smiled at them. They gave a shy wave toward the boy.

I grabbed his shirt.

"And this is Trevor. He's my half-brother." I told them. My brother was only thirteen. He was born December 5, 1996. I was born a little over a year later on March 10, 1998. I was taller than him. I was taller than a lot of people I know. While my sister, Jade, looks like my grandmother; my baby sister, Tia, looks like my mom; Trevor looks like his mom's brother; and I look like my dad. You could definitely tell us apart from each other. Since me and Trevor have different moms, he has a little brother that looks like their mom. We're not related to his brother though, only him. Tia is mixed and none of us are, but she's not related to my only brother. Is this confusing? Well, families can do that.

"Hey." He said, shoving his hands into his jacket's pockets.

My mom came up. She had a cell phone in her hand. Trevor took it and pushed it into his pocket. "Thanks, Kari."

She smiled.

"No problem. Now why don't you kids go outside. I need to clean the house before mama gets home." I rolled my eyes. I looked at my mother. She's always cleaning. Every time she's over here at my grandmother's house, she cleans.

"Such a neat freak."

She glared at me.

"Well, at least I'm not a brat."

"I'm not a brat. And if I am I got it from somewhere."

"Yeah. Yo daddy." She said, her hands on her hips.

Abby was holding her mouth trying not to laugh. Hoagie just smiled and looked back and forth at us. Trevor was jabbing his fingers on his Nintendo DS.

My mom opened the side door for us.

We all walked out.

Abby was holding me up as we walked.

"What was all that about?" Hoagie asked.

"What? Oh that? We always do that. Sounds like we're sisters don't it? Well, she's only sixteen years older than me. She's old enough to be my sister. But one is enough."

"I thought you had two?" Hoagie asked again.

I nodded.

He looked at me confusingly.

"Yeah. But she can't do nothing. Jade is just annoying. Right, Trevor?"

He looked up from his game.

"Huh? Yeah. Whatever." He turned his gaze back to the electronic.

"What're you doin' here anyway?" I questioned my older brother.

"I came to see you guys. I'm spending the night."

I rolled my eyes.

"Kari called Mawmaw and said I wanted to stay. She said it was okay."

I leaned up against the wall of the house.

I moved my crutch and smacked myself. It takes a lot of effort to do this when you have crutches up under your arm.

Trevor turned around and went back inside.

Abby stared after him.

"Um, nice bro of yours..." She said slowly.

I shook my head and shrugged the best I could.

Then the three of us walked over to the **S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

Hoagie helped me on and we all sat in some seats. Hoagie in the pilot's chair, Abby at her station and me in Nigel's leader chair. I sat my metal supporters next to me. I clicked up a switch and the leg rest popped out of the chair. I relaxed.

"Where are we goin'?"

* * *

I sat there wondering, "_What's going on? Why are we at the Moon Base? And, how many operatives does this organization have?"_ I mean come on! Look at all these kids! There's thousands of them. How does everyone remember them all? Especially Rachel.

Speaking of the blonde, there she was right there.

She was standing in front of everyone on a low stage. She had a kid-made helmet on. She had an orange striped sweat shirt, light blue shirt and light blue jeans on. She looked like her old self. Just two years older. She held up her hand.

Fanny, in a green shirt and blue jeans and a helmet that said '86' on it, clenched her hands. They were in tight fists.

She closed her iris eyes and screamed, "SHUT UP!"

The entire stadium grew quiet. I probably could've heard crickets if they were up on the moon.

Rachel thanked Fanny and Fanny stepped beside her.

"Now. I'd like to report some news. As you may know one of our operatives has a relative in the Arctic Base prison. Well, I, Numbuh sixty and Numbuh eighty six have decided not to hold her there anymore. We have all turned her over to the real authorities. The crime she has committed is too big for us kids to handle. We cannot do anything the adults can to their prisoners. So, Numbuh eighty six's uncle, who's an officer, has listened to our story. All he needs is proof. Then she'll be released in his care. It was a hard decision but we _need _the adults' help."

Everyone gasped.

A boy with a winter hat, furry boots, shorts, goggles and a flowered shirt stood up. He waved his hands in the air to get Rachel's attention. She looked over at the operative.

"Yes, Numbuh 30c?" She asked.

"How can we get help from adults? ! We fight them. Not get help from 'em!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Not all adults are evil, Numbuh 30c. We fight _evil_ adults. And this adult is related to one of our most loyal operatives. If it was dangerous, I'm sure she would call it off. Right now I'd like you to sit down and no more comments."

He sat down roughly, crossing his long arms.

She then turned her attention back to the entire crowd.

"Now can Numbuh three ten please join me up here?"

All the kids in the bleachers looked around. They had never heard of me because… wait for it. _I'm a loner. _

I stood slowly. Abby helped me up and she and Hoagie led me to the podium. Everyone stared at us. My leg started aching from climbing all the stairs that led to the podium up on stage.

Fanny grabbed my arm gently and helped me up as we reached the stage.

Patton was standing on the opposite side of her, helping me along with Abby and Hoagie.

"Thank you Numbuh three ten." Rachel said.

I nodded. "What is it Rach- I mean Numbuh three sixty-two?"

She looked towards the crowd.

"Numbuh three ten we need you and Allen to show Numbuh eighty six's uncle your injuries for proof." Her brown eyes floated to me. "Will you help us?"

"Are you kidding? ! I'm a Kids Next Door operative and would do anything I can. Of course."

She smiled.

She turned back to the audience.

"Kids Next Door Rules!" She pumped up her fist and screamed.

Everyone rose their fists into the air and shouted, "Kids Next Door Rules!"

I shouted but I couldn't put my fist up.

Then all Kids Next Door operatives exited out back to their tree houses and duties. Nigel, Kuki and Wally met up with us on the stage. Wally was chewing on a coconut log. Kuki eyed him carefully.

"Boy, are you eating a coconut log? ! You know you're allergic to coconuts!" Abby screamed, swatting the candy from his hand.

He glared at her.

His lips then became all pink and puffy. You could barely see his face through how huge his lips became. Kuki screamed.

"Calm down Numbuh three. Numbuh eighty six can you please take Numbuh four to the medical facilities? Call his mother and ask how you get the swelling to go down, then return him to his sector." Rachel instructed Fanny.

Fanny nodded and led Wally away.

"Why does he eat coconut logs if he's allergic to the main ingredient?" I asked Abby.

"Because he's stupid. He says he likes them too much and he don't care if he's allergic. He's gonna eat 'em." She told me with her arms crossing across her chest.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"So, how was the visit so far? I know you just arrived at Numbuh three ten's house today but what did you do when you got there?" Nigel asked Hoagie and Abby.

"We just hung out." Hoagie said.

Nigel nodded.

"When's Numbuh three ten's cast gonna come off?" He asked them.

I wobbled up to him.

"In about three more weeks. The bone and skin were moved pretty bad from their original places." I said to him.

"Understood." He said, putting his hands behind his back and stepping back a bit.

Kuki bounded up to me.

"I got you something Numbuh three ten!" She pulled out a Rainbow Monkey. It was no regular one either. It was like those realistic plush toys at Toys 'R' Us. With soft fur and beautiful colored eyes. The toy she got me was black with crystal blue eyes. It almost looked like it was blind in a way. I took it gently with my hand. I hugged it close to me. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Kuki!"

She blushed and took out something else.

"Here. I made you a card too." She handed the hand made card.

I opened it up.

_~Dear Starr AKA Numbuh 310,  
__I hope you feel better soon. I'll miss you being here with us at our sector. _

_Lots of Rainbow Monkey hugs,  
__Kuki. XOXOXO~_

The card had a picture of me and Kuki holding hands. Wally, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Fanny and Patton were all on the card in different spots. Rachel and Fanny were on the back with Nigel and Patton. Wally was in the middle of Hoagie and Abby on the cover.

I tucked the crayon plastered paper into my pocket.

"Thanks."

She grinned.

"No problem. Anything for a friend!" She then skipped up closer to me and hugged me carefully. To be honest I'm not all up for it when it comes to hugs and kisses. But of course I will hug someone if they did something nice for me or they're just a good person to me.

Everyone was smiling at the scene when we broke apart.

"Anyway," Patton began. "We need to get Numbuh three ten to Officer Fulbright so Hoagie's grandmother can go to the right type of jail."

Hoagie turned his head away.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Hoags."

He smiled at me.

I turned back to the others.

"We have to go pick up Allen, right?" I asked Rachel.

"Yes."

I frowned.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Abby smirked.

I frowned at her. "What now? !" I yelled at her. She rolled her dark eyes.

"Why is it when I say something about that demon Mexican, or we start arguing, that you start smirking?"

"'Cause it's funny how you two hate each other but still like one another."

I looked at her confusingly. "What the heck does that mean?" I questioned the French African American twelve year old.

"That means you two like each other but hate the thought of it." She smirked at me. Everyone turned to look at my red face.

I glared at her.

I stormed off the best way I could.

"I DO NOT LIKE ALLEN CHAVEZ!" Then I wobbled to the **S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

* * *

Wally was standing near the door to the** S.C.A.M.P.E.R.** He looked at me. His lips looked like they were back to normal again.

"What are yah doin' in here?" He asked me.

I just crossed my arms. I was sitting in Nigel's chair once again. My crutches sat next to me. Wally boarded the ship. He sat in a chair not far from mine. He looked at my red face. All the redness was from the anger that was building up inside of me.

"What's wrong?"

I faced the stubborn Australian.

He nodded as I explained what happened after he left with Fanny. His eyes grew wide. He covered his eyes with his orange hoody. "Maybe yah do like 'im." He said. I shook my head. He looked at me. I examined the arm chair.

"I don't like Allen. He gets on my nerves. But some things he does gets me thinkin' sometimes." My eyes set on nothing in particular. I was day dreaming again. I thought of all the times Allen did something kind for me. Wally then stood next to me. I snapped out of my trance. "I know _I _don't like him. But I don't know if he likes me." I looked at he Aussie once more. He lifted his hood down. His dark forest green orbs connected to mine.

"Ah gotta secret. I know since yah live in a different state in all that you wouldn't tell no one 'cause no one would know meh there." He blushed and sat back down.

My ears opened to hear the blonde speak.

"Ah like-"

"Kuki."

He looked at me, his eyes wide and his face blushed over.

"How'd yah know?" he asked.

"I figured you liked her. You're always with her, getting angry at any boy that'd talking to her except for Nigel and Hoagie. Now I know for sure." I smirked at him.

He smiled weakly.

Then a petite hand opened the metal door to the **S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

A Japanese, violet eyed, black haired, girl stepped in. She was followed by Abby, Hoagie and Nigel. Outside the ship were Rachel, Fanny and Patton.

"Hey Kuki."

She beamed at me. "What happened Starr? Why'd yah run off?" Her purple orbs expanded as she looked at me. Hoagie stood behind my chair. Nigel and Abby were standing near the door. I didn't want to face the Asian friend of mine or either of them for that matter. Wally was really easy to talk to. He helped me out. I told him what happened but I didn't want to deal with the aftermath of the situation. Abby lifted the brim of her red cap up. Her chestnut eyes floated toward me.

"So?" She spoke.

I sighed.

"I ran off because I hate, just absolutely hate, when people assume that Allen likes me. I just don't think he would. End of discussion." I swayed my hands in the air to suggest I was finished.

Nigel then spoke.

"Well, those questions do hit nerves sometimes. Now come on. We need to pick up Allen so we can settle this matter." His black glasses shone in the dim light of the Kids Next Door ship. I nodded. He smiled and exited the ship. Abby sat at her post, along with Wally and Kuki. Hoagie just stared at me and slowly made his way to the pilot's seat. Nigel was chatting with the other three operatives outside the ship. All four entered and took seats in extra chairs. The door closed and the **S.C.A.M.P.E.R** sprung to life. Hoagie looked back at all of us. He gave a goofy grin.

As the ship lifted into the sky and started shaking from driving he shouted, "HOLD ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!" He laughed and Abby smacked herself. A smile formed on her light face. I smiled too.

Wally rolled his eyes along with Nigel.

Kuki giggled and began pressing buttons.

Rachel and Fanny just yelled at Hoagie to stop fooling around. Patton smiled and his grin disappeared when Fanny glared at him.

_Okay._

_Here we go._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you. *takes bow* Worked on it for forever. **

**Now REVIEW! **

**Until we hear from each other again,**

**Farwell, and remember to R-E-V-I-E-W. What's that spell? REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This was a chapter I started today and finished well, today. My writers block has taken a trip else where. I told him to send me a postcard. I wonder when it's gonna come in the mail… Oh sorry. Rambling about nothing. I hope you like this one. I hope to have my other chapters up soon for both my fanfictions. **

**Now for my reviewers from this chapter and older ones I didn't reply to.**

**KNDFANGIRL: Thank you for your opinion on Allen and Starr from chapter nine. And thank you for being concerned about my cousin. He's home now and playing again. His mom is all protective though. When he spent the night at our house last night, she called and said that he needed to go to bed soon. My grandma told her to stop worrying. Well, she can get like that because she already lost a child. The baby, a girl they named Lilliana (Lil ee on uh), was sadly choked on her cord before she was born. She still can't get over it. The baby would be four or five now. My cousin was her first born and the only child she has now. I know, sad. :(**

**Hoagie: That's so sad.**

**Me: I know.**

**Hoagie: You really do have a lot going on at your house. What do you do when nothing's happening?**

**Me: Just sit at the computer.**

**Hoagie: Doesn't it hurt your eyes?**

**Me: What?**

**Hoagie: Doesn't it hurt your eyes?**

**Me: I'm sorry I can't hear you.**

**My Mom: No she can see but when it comes to listening that's another issue.**

**Me: WHAT? !**

**My Mom: See.**

**Hoagie: Oh okay. Well, KNDFANGIRL I hope to hear from you again. Or you can just continue to write about me and Abby. *gives a goofy smirk and winks***

**Me: Yeah. *rolls eyes* Again thanks!**

**IAmAverage****: I hope they get back together soon too. And Starr's going to help. Hopefully. Can't wait until that Numbuh 394 Fanfic. (;**

**Abby: Numbuh five hopes Hoagie stops liking Starr.**

**Starr: Yeah. Because no one should like me.**

**Abby: Hmm. Maybe someone does though. *looks at Allen***

**Starr: Don't go there Abby.**

**Abby: Suit yourself.**

**Okay. Hope to get more reviewers and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Abby walked over to me. Hoagie was still flying the **S.C.A.M.P.E.R** as she tried to sit down next to me as the ship moved around.

She looked up from her red cap.

"What's wrong Abs?" I asked her.

"About the Hoagie deal. Abby needs your help. I want to be with him but he can't like other girls and still be with me. It's just weird. What should I do?"

I thought a second.

"Maybe if I threaten him not to like me anymore." I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Starr." She said.

"You're right. Let's see. Maybe we can get him jealous." My eyes looked up at the girl. She shook her head, making her hat swish side to side. I thought some more. This is hard. I'm not good at this. "This is harder than I thought."

Abby sighed.

Hoagie looked back at the two of us. I glared over at him. His eyes shot up and he turned back around.

Then something shot into my brain.

My eyes popped open and I looked over at Abby.

"Maybe if I go out with Hoagie, he'll see that he likes you better. I'll be the worst girlfriend. Whatta yah think?"

She thought about it for a few seconds.

"Maybe. It might work." She glanced over at the dorky operative in which she liked. I smiled at her. She turned back and nodded.

"Okay. So when do we start the plan? You guys can't stay in Georgia forever and I can't go to Virginia with you." I told her as I straightened myself up in my chair. She was deep in thought before she responded.

"Tomorrow. We gotta get Allen and do this thing for Numbuh three sixty-two first."

I nodded and she walked back over to her seat.

Hoagie pulled back on the wheel for the ship. The kid made the machine bump into the ground. My leg sprouted up and came crashing down on the hard floor. I let out a cry of agony. Hoagie took the key out of the ignition and turned to look at us all.

"Sorry." he said to me and gave a goofy smile.

I glared at him.

Abby helped me up and whispered in my ear, "Start acting like you like him so tomorrow the plan can be in place. We got two weeks. Numbuh three sixty-two said that's all we get for a small vacation here."

I nodded.

"Okay."

As Nigel, Wally, Kuki, Patton, Rachel and Fanny opened the door and piled out, Hoagie and Abby walked me off. I grabbed my crutches carefully from Hoagie's hand. I smiled at him. He looked taken aback by the act of kindness toward him helping me. Abby nodded.

Rachel was talking to Fanny about something.

They stopped and helped me as well.

I looked at where we were.

We were parked in the back yard of the empty house next to mine.

Allen's house was the next one over.

Abby, Fanny, Rachel and Hoagie let go of me and I propped myself up with the metal poles. I saw a little red dot shining on Nigel's bald head. I laughed and looked over at Allen's house. He was in his window pointing a small light at us.

Nigel looked over at me.

"What're you laughin' at?"

I pointed to the Mexican in the window.

Nigel looked up at his head. You could now see his eyes over the sunglasses.

Rachel laughed.

I waved at Allen to come down to us. He let go of the button on the little light. A few seconds later he joined the nine of us.

"What's up?" he asked.

Rachel stepped up and cleared her throat.

"We need your assistance in a matter. The Kids Next Door needs you to come with us to meet an officer. He needs proof so we can put the woman who shot at you and Num- I mean-"

"Numbuh three ten. I know all about her little KND stuff." Allen said pointing the light at Hoagie. Hoagie glared over at the boy. Allen laughed and I snapped at him.

"ALLEN!"

He put the light in his pocket and turned back to Rachel.

"Continue." I instructed the Soopreme Leaduh.

She nodded and stared off again.

"Well, we need you to show the officer your wounds so we can put her in the right facilities. So...?"

He looked at me and then his shoulder.

It was still clad in a bandage but healing faster than my leg.

"Sure. When do we leave?"

Nigel stepped up.

"As soon as possible. I say we leave now so we can all return home ASAP." He looked at his leaduh and she nodded.

"I agree. So can we leave now?" Rachel questioned.

Then I saw my mom make her way over. My Aunt Beth was carrying the baby to my mother's car. I wobbled over to her. She smiled and opened the gate to the back yard.

"Hey. I'm goin' home now. I'll see you tomorrow if I can."

"Okay. Oh, hey can I go somewhere?" She looked at the kids behind me.

"You're gonna have to ask mama." She opened the gate once more and left.

"Okay. Bye." I called over to her. She waved her hand in the air to tell me that she heard.

I opened the gate and walked to the house. Hoagie rushed up and helped me.

When I opened the front door my grandmother was sitting in the living room. She looked at me. "Um, Mawmaw can I go somewhere?" I asked.

She sat up more.

"Who's all going?"

"Just me, Allen and my friends from Cleveland." I told her.

She nodded and me and Hoagie hurried next door. Everyone was already in the **S.C.A.M.P.E.R.** Abby was waiting by the door. She pulled me up and sat me next to her. Hoagie shut the door behind him and took a seat at the pilot's chair. He started it up and we started going up to the blue, cloudless sky.

Allen was playing cards with Fanny when she started getting angry.

He laid down a card and shouted, "HA! I WIN!"

She lost it. She took off her helmet and threw it at him. He ducked and Nigel caught it before it hit Rachel. She thanked him. Allen looked at Fanny. A frightened look was plastered on his face.

I snickered and Abby was trying not to laugh. Kuki was trying to calm Fanny down.

Wally walked over to us. "What the heck is all this crud about?" He asked us. I shushed him as Patton sat Fanny down and Rachel stood up.

"What in the world happened! ?" She screamed at Fanny.

Fanny ignored her question as her face grew as red as her fiery locks. Rachel put her hands on her hips. Hoagie was turning around every other second to see.

Rachel let her eye lids close and open slowly as she took a deep breath. "Numbuh eighty six. I am only going to ask one more time. What. Happened?" Fanny looked over at Allen. She pointed her finger in his direction. He glared at her.

"HE MADE ME LOSE! I NEVER LOSE TO A STUPID BOY!" She shouted.

"Now Fanny. Calm down. It was just a game and we don't need your uncontrollable temper rising when we need you to cooperate. Understood?"

Fanny nodded.

"Now can everyone just stay quiet?" Rachel said as she sat back down. Everyone agreed and went back to their business. Nigel handed Fanny her helmet back and she placed it on her head again. Patton grabbed the deck of cards and went to play with Wally.

_"Rainbow Monkeys. Rainbow Monkeys."_ Kuki sang as she held up a purple monkey with a gray beard. It was made of old material and had stitches on it.

I smiled at the Japanese operative as she sang her Rainbow Monkey song.

Wally put his head on his hands.

"Ugh! Can yah please stop singing that cruddy song? !" He yelled at the cheery girl.

She closed her eyes and frowned. "No, I will not stop Numbuh four." Then she began singing the tune once more.

Wally almost gagged.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Numbuh four." Abby told him.

Then I saw a soft black Rainbow Monkey in the hands of an evil Mexican. The toys eyes looked over at me in a blind way, saying to grab it. I yelled over at my enemy. "HEY! That's mine! Give it back!" He looked at the monkey then at me. He smirked. I glared at him. Abby got up and walked closer to the big headed boy.

"Give Numbuh five the Rainbow Monkey boy."

He shook his head.

"No. This is mine now."

Wally's mouth opened wide.

"How can yah like those cruddy things? Rainbow Dorkies are for girls." Wally said as everyone looked at Allen.

"I don't like them. But I can play with them." He said smirking at me again. I was on the verge of cracking his skull. He would need to be in the hospital for a life time.

He then grabbed the monkey's neck and tugged on it.

I screamed, "ALLEN!"

Abby grabbed the toy from him and he glared at her.

"Don't glare at Numbuh five. You need to start actin' yo age and not yo shoe size. All y'all are so immature." She walked back over to her seat and handed me the toy.

Allen just rolled his dark eyes.

Kuki was glaring at Allen.

"You're such a meanie. Why would you try to hurt Numbuh three ten and a Rainbow Monkey like that?"

He just ignored her question.

Wally glared at him.

"Hey! She asked yah a question." He said to Allen. The boy turned to her.

"'Cause I can." Was all he said to her. She had fire in her eyes now. I matched her glare on the Latino eleven year old boy. Wally was staring at him with an evil green eyed stare. Abby was watching him closely with her chocolate eyes as Fanny did the same from afar. Rachel, Patton and Nigel just sat there looking at all the operatives glaring at the Mexican.

Allen glared back at us all.

You could really feel the tension.

Then a thought crossed my mind.

Everyone is glaring at Allen.

YES! No one likes him. Now they know how I feel everyday when I see this terrible neighbor who has befriended my sister and cousin.

The tension grew as Hoagie landed the **S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

He turned off the machine and stood up.

The nerdy operative noticed everyone's glare on the boy.

"Uh, what's goin' on?" He asked.

Abby looked at him.

"We all gotta problem with this boy." She said.

He looked at Allen.

"What he do?"

"He was tryin' to mess with Numbuh three ten by tryin' to rip the head off the Rainbow Monkey Kuki gave her. But Numbuh five got it back for her. And now everyone don't like how he ignores people and messes with them."

I nodded in agreement.

Hoagie then glared over at him as well.

"What a jerk!" He yelled at him.

Allen got up and got all up in the operative's goggled face.

"What?" He asked Hoagie.

Everyone gathered around in the tight space. Except me. I just sat there watching.

"I said you were a jerk."

Allen then grabbed Hoagie's arms and tried to shove him.

Hoagie latched his skinny arms around Allen's neck and they started to wrestle. Kuki was crying and Wally was trying to get them off each other. Rachel and Nigel were shouting at them while Fanny and Patton watched the fight. Abby was calming Kuki down.

Hoagie elbowed Allen in the gut.

Allen let out a breath of rage.

He kicked Hoagie in the leg which made him fall to the ground. Wally jumped to Hoagie's defense. He growled at Allen.

The Aussie pounced on the boy.

Hoagie got up and grabbed Allen by the waist.

Wally let go and Allen kicked up and hit him in the chin.

Kuki stopped crying and ran up to the fight.

Hoagie was hit in the leg again. He sat up on the floor. Wally was holding his chin. Allen saw the Japanese girl. Her eyes were full of fire. She was ready to kill. Wally stood up and grabbed her arm. She pushed him off and hit Allen in the back. She pounded on him.

I smirked.

"You get what you deserve!" I yelled over at him.

He pushed Kuki back. She fell into Wally. He glared at Allen.

Hoagie stood up as Allen made his way over to me.

I stood up. I leaned up on my crutches. "Don't step any closer or I'll whack yah with my weapon." I shoved the crutch in his direction.

Allen moved back as I swung at him.

Nigel and Rachel stepped in front of me, separating me and the Mexican menace.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs. All the kids stood up and looked at her and the leaduh of Sector V.

"We're here. We need to get this over with. Then we can go home. And I for one want this over with so Allen won't cause another problem. Ever since he stepped into this ship he's caused such a big mess I can't even THINK STRAIGHT!" The blonde Soopreme leaduh said.

Everyone piled out of the ship.

A house came into our view.

We were in Cleveland now.

Fanny took her helmet off and turned to Hoagie.

"Numbuh two can you park the **S.C.A.M.P.E.R** out of view? I don't want my uncle seeing it." He hesitated. "NOW!" She screamed at him. He jumped up and ran back to the ship. After he returned all the operatives had taken all their Kids Next Door armor off.

They looked like every day regular children.

Rachel had a light blue shirt on with no orange striped sweat shirt on over it. Her jeans showed more now. Her hair was showing without a helmet on her head.

Fanny had a green shirt and blue jeans on. Her helmet clutched in her hands.

Nigel was in a white jersey with a red number one on it, khaki shorts, brown shoes and sunglasses.

Wally was clad in a white tee shirt with an orange hooded jacket over it unzipped, and dark ripped blue jeans.

Kuki was in a pink shirt that sleeves stopped at the bend of her arm. She had a dark green tank top over it and black shorts.

Patton was wearing a green tee shirt with camouflage shorts that went past his knees. He had a brown baseball cap sitting on top of his black hair.

Abby had a red cap, a dark blue tank top over a white tee shirt and blue jeans on. She was also wearing two golden hooped earrings on her ears and white Mary Janes on.

I looked at Hoagie.

He had on a turquoise tee shirt, khaki pants, yellow tented goggles and a brown cap similar to Abby's on. He was panting.

I glanced over at the boy everyone despised.

He had a dirty white tee shirt on and green basketball shorts. His black hair was sticking up with gel, making spikes. He kicked a rock with his black and red Jordans.

I was wearing a gray tee shirt with a bunch of designs and that bunny that always says something smart on. I had a dark greenish blue shirt under it and blue jean capris on. On the back of the bunny shirt it said, _"Hi. Where's your off button?"_ My cast came up almost to my capris. My crutches were perched up under my arms

Yep. Ten perfectly normal kids.

Nope. Way far from being normal.

Fanny went up to the door and knocked. A man with short, bright red hair opened it. He smiled at her. "Hey there Fanny. Did you bring your friends?" He asked her.

"Yes." She moved out of the way as me and Allen walked up.

Her uncle's eyes grew wide at the sight of us.

"Are you sure that this elder woman did this?"

Hoagie came up.

"Yes. She's my grandmother and is way stronger than you would ever imagine." He looked a the man. Both me and Allen stared up at him with pleading eyes.

He scratched his head.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. Bring the woman to me."

He smiled and Fanny thanked him. He shut the door gently and Rachel took out a communicator. She dialed a number. "Numbuhs forty four. Bring the prisoner I told you about at the signed destination. And you better be here ASA NOW!" She hung up and a few minutes later a long ship landed. The two twin operatives held Hoagie's grandmother in hand cuffs. They held onto her tightly.

Fanny and Patton grabbed her and uncuffed the woman.

The forty fours saluted their Soopreme Leaduh.

"At ease. That's all. Continue with your duties." She saluted them and they left.

Fanny's uncle came out with his police suit on and all his gear. He cuffed the woman and took pictures off me and Allen. He had called another officer over. They questioned all of us and wrote our comments in a file.

Officer Fulbright shoved the older woman into a cop car the other officer had brought.

"Thank you. You know that this is the same woman we've been trying to catch. She's been committing crimes for years now but when she does them she puts this cream on her and she turns into a teenager. Thanks to you we finally got her." He hugged his niece and got in the cop car. The two drove off and we piled back into the **S.C.A.M.P.E.R.** All of the operatives fixed themselves back into their Kids Next Door armor. Rachel looked at Allen.

"Um, Allen, why don't you go sit in the back?" She asked him.

He rolled his eyes and obeyed.

I smirked after him.

Abby just looked at me.

"Do you enjoy him getting in trouble?" She questioned me.

"Yes. Yes I do." I smirked.

She smiled.

"Now that Numbuh five knows what he does to you, she understands why you don't like him. Sorry if Numbuh five said you liked him. He does get annoying." She glared over at the evil boy.

"It's fine. But," I started to whisper. "I don't know if _he_ doesn't _like me_. I don't like him but it might be different for him."

She nodded.

"Well, if he likes you he'll eventually tell. Now remember the plan officially begins tomorrow after everyone else leaves today." She told me, covering her chestnut orbs with the brim of her red hat. I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll get you two together. I have a feeling that you two are _suppose _to be together."

She smiled in my direction.

I smiled too.

"You really are a good friend Starr. Abby's lucky to have yah."

I blushed.

"Thanks."

Then the ship rocked.

Hoagie had started it up and was flying through the indigo sky.

I shouted at him, "Hoagie! Can you please fly right? ! I mean how can you rock the ship when there's nothing to bump into?"

He looked back and quickly turned back to look at the sky.

"Sorry. I'm dodging birds here. Those things get in your way you know." He responded back. Abby shook her head while smiling.

I frowned and rolled my eyes. "Well, just please don't kill us." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his ocean orbs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

As we flew in peace at last, I looked at the kids that were crowded in the **S.C.A.M.P.E.R.** All of them I had grown closer to, except Allen. These operatives were my friends and I couldn't think not knowing them. It's like I had grew up with them but I had only just met them.

We just had things in common and I just liked them.

I smiled to myself at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I need something to drink. *grabs cup of water* Ah! That's better. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**I have some news. I have a poll up now. Hope you can contribute to answering it.**

**Now, I want you to do two things.**

**One, REVIEW!**

**Two, ANSWER THE POLL!**

**Thank you. *takes bow* ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Woo hoo! School's out! *starts dancing*_ "School is over yeah, yeah. School is over yeah. School is over yeah, yeah. School is over yeah."_ I am so ecstatic. My school just let out today and I've been so anxious all day. It was taking too long and we had a half day today!**

**Oh, well. Summer has officially begun for me. So yay! *starts conga line***

**While I'm celebrating, you can just read the newest chapter. **

**Enjoy my fellow Summerians. (Ooh, I can't believe it's summer!) **

* * *

"Hey. Hey." I heard someone whisper in my ear.

I groaned and swatted my hand at them. Did they not know I was trying to sleep? I guess not because they poked me in the side. I opened one of my eyes.

A white, freckled faced weirdo stood in front of my face.

I closed my eyes again.

A finger poked my side another time.

I glared at the boy who had woken me up from my slumber. He smirked at me. He had a black shirt, black jeans and a gray jacket on. His dark brown hair matched his dark clothes. His brown eyes were full of amusement as I laid in my warm bed, the air-conditioner blowing out freezing air.

He pulled the covers off me.

I had bed pants on since Abby and Hoagie were staying over.

My hands grabbed the blanket so quick that I pulled the boy with them. He landed in the floor as I tugged at it harder.

My face went into a smile.

"Ha." I simply said to him.

The boy sat up on the floor. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to fall back into blissful sleep. The blanket was being pulled from me once again. I kept a grip on it as someone tugged and tugged. I let out a groan. Then I was in the floor. My leg was not affected because it had a cast and a warm sheet wrapped around it. The boy was standing over me. He leaned down and smirked at me. My face grew hot from anger. I sat up and shoved him back. He came closer to me and I kicked my uninjured leg at him. He jumped back and I stood up slowly. I grabbed my crutches that were next to my bed. I pointed one in his face. He looked at the so called weapon. He put his hands in front of his freckled face. I moved the crutch down and slammed it into the side of his left leg. I pulled it forward and he fell down onto his back. He closed his eyes and moaned. My mouth crept into a smirk. A laugh escaped my mouth as he sat up, his lips in a pout. His hands grabbed the edge of the dresser and my bed. He hoisted himself up and the two of us stood eye to eye. Well, he was a bit shorter though.

He faced me.

"What's the big idea? Why'd yah trip me?" He asked.

"What idea? I just did it. It was an action _not _an idea." I told him, smirking and glaring at the same time. He rolled his eyes and backed up.

He walked to the door and opened it.

I looked after him.

"What did you want anyway Trevor?"

He turned back around.

"I came to get you up. Breakfast is ready." Then he exited out the wooden door that was decorated with a purple wooden 'S' on it, and a poster with a bunch of random things on it and my name on it in black and red and stickers that spelled out my name too. I shut the door as he left. The covers were sprayed out on the floor. I quickly grabbed it and dressed in a scarlet colored V-neck shirt with a white wife beater under it, and black pants. I combed my mop, brushed my teeth and slipped on some dark blue and light blue and orange striped socks. I didn't care if my socks didn't matched my clothes, when I put on my matching shoes you wouldn't be able to see them.

The bed was still a mess.

I just put the blanket back up on it. Someone will make it later. I propped myself up on the metal supporters and made my way to the kitchen .

Eggs, sausage, grits and biscuits made their scents toward my nose. My Aunt Beth was sitting at the table eating the meal my grandmother had prepared for the household. My grandmother was eating, watching the television that sat on the kitchen table.

In the living room I saw Jade. She was sitting at the coffee table eating her breakfast. Hoagie was next to her at the table. His plate was_** full**_ of food. Abby only had a piece of sausage and some eggs. She was propped up on the couch next to Trevor who was chewing on his eggs.

"When did Jade get back from Cole's?"

My aunt looked up at me.

"An hour ago. You know that you're the last one to get up if daddy's not up." She smirked at me and began eating her breakfast again. I walked over to the stove. I tried to grab a plate but my crutches didn't allow me to.

Then a hand reached out and grabbed it for me.

Hoagie stood behind me.

I smiled at him but did it where so my grandmother and aunt wouldn't see. He looked at me. "What do you want?" He asked me sweetly. I pointed to the eggs. He took a spoonful and plopped them onto the glass plate. "That all?"

I shook my head.

He followed me to the refrigerator.

He opened it and I pointed to the Dr. Pepper and the ketchup. Hoagie place the Dr. Pepper on the counter and I told him to squirt the ketchup onto the eggs.

"Ketchup on eggs?" He gave me a confused look.

"Yes. It's not that bad." I told him. He shrugged and poured it onto the yellow eggs. He put it back and I handed him a red plastic cup. He poured the Dr. Pepper into the cup and put the bottle back into the fridge. He held the items in his hands and walked the two of us into the living room. He sat the plate on the coffee table.

The cup almost spilled as he set it next to the plate.

Abby looked at me and winked.

"Thanks Hoagie. You were such a big help." I told him, fluttering my eyelashes.

He looked at me quizzically but smiled. Trevor eyed the two of us. I glared at him and he turned back toward the screen of the television. Jade got up and left with her stuff. I could hear the garbage can open and close. She returned and grabbed her empty cup.

"I'm going to get on the computer." She said to us.

"Okay." I said.

"Whatever." Trevor responded to her.

We sat in the living room watching Nickelodeon, eating our breakfast. Hoagie kept going back for more food after he'd inhaled his plate. It was very interesting. Hoagie is not a heavy kid. He's quite skinny but bigger than the rest of his team mates. I just want to know where he puts all that food and fat he scarfs down his mouth.

Abby was examining Hoagie while he ate.

The goof ball was so caught up in eating he didn't even notice her smiling at him. I looked at her. She nodded and got up.

She walked up to me and grabbed my empty plate. In her other hand she held her own plate.

"Abby'll take it for yah." She said.

I grinned at her.

"Thanks Abs."

"No problem baby. Abby's just a nice person. Do you want Abby to take your plate too Hoagie?" She asked the Sector V's 2x4 technologist.

He finally noticed her.

Hoagie gave her a thankful grin and stacked the plate on top of one of the others.

Abby then walked away.

Trevor watched her exit and suddenly slapped his cell phone shut and popped up off the couch. He put one of his pale hands into his jacket's pocket, grabbed with his free hand, his plate, and walked slowly out of the room.

I looked at Hoagie.

Time for the plan to actually began.

This was the perfect moment.

No one was in here but the two of us.

"Hey, Hoags? You mind helpin' me up?" I asked the boy.

He stared at me. He hooked his hands onto my arms and lifted me up. I grabbed my metal crutches quickly and steadied myself.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Okay. What's with all the _thank you's_ and nice junk? I know you better than that. You ain't that kind of person, Starr." He put his white palms on his hips. His yellow tented goggles were perched on top of his matted auburn hair.

My cheeks reddened.

His blue eyes stared at me while his eye brows raised in a confused fashion.

"I- um, well… I like you." I had to say something quick. I had to get this plan to work. _For Abby._ He gave me a shocked expression. His long arms fell to the side of his body.

"You-you…huh?" he croaked out.

I rolled my eyes.

"I, um, like you now." I said sheepishly.

His hand met his hair and he rubbed it through the mess of tangles. "Wow." He said lowly. I looked at him for a while as he just stared at the air in front of his face. It had been like two minutes until he turned his attention back to me.

"Well, since we like each other-"

"Let's go to the park!" Hoagie beamed excitingly.

I looked toward the door.

Abby was standing there. I looked at her. Her head went into a small nod. I turned back to Hoagie. "Sure. But let's just take the car. I'll get my grandma to take us."

He smiled and we went out of the living room.

* * *

"Not so high!" Abby screamed at my brother.

Trevor was pushing her on the swing. I have know idea why he'd do that. Abby can do it herself. I knew that for sure.

I was sitting on a bench, waiting for Hoagie to bring back some ice cream.

My sister was next to Abby, swinging away, while chatting up a storm with my mother. My grandma didn't feel like taking us today so she called my mom to come take us to the park.

"Okay. Abby's ready to stop."

Trevor grabbed the chains that kept the swing up and the seat stopped. Abby lifted herself up and made her way over to me. Trevor looked at her and then took out his cell phone. He walked away to another bench.

"How's it goin'?" Abby asked.

"Well, it's only the first day. I gotta get him to agree to be my boyfriend, then act like the worst girlfriend, then he'll be yours." I told her.

She sat down next to me.

"Abby just hopes it's soon. She's been havin' feelings for this boy since she was nine. I don't think I can wait any longer." She put her head into her chocolate palms. I patted her back supportingly. She glanced up and gave me a small grin. I returned the smile.

She popped up when she heard Hoagie approaching.

I waved at her as she left.

Hoagie greeted her awkwardly and then sat down next to me.

We just sat their in silence as we enjoyed our frozen treats.

I quickly ate mine before Hoagie. He still had quite a bit left so I grabbed it from him. I was smirking at the brown headed scientist when he gave me a playful smirk.

"Starr. Can I have my ice cream back?" He asked nicely.

I shook my head. My curls bounced from side to side.

He laughed. "And why not?"

I had to get this plan moving along.

I shoved the rocky road treat in his nose. I laughed at him. He jumped up and grabbed one of the napkins that he had brought with him. He wiped his nose off and looked at me. A playful grin was plastered onto my face.

"What was all that about?" He asked, his hands on his hips.

I shrugged.

"Starr?" He dragged out.

"Okay. It's my way of saying that I want to be your girlfriend. I want to be quick about liking you. I really do like you and want to be your girlfriend." I said quickly. I checked around to see if anyone was listening. The coast was clear.

Hoagie gave the hugest smile.

"YES!" He shouted, dancing around in a circle.

I chuckled at the sight.

He sat down next to me.

"So, why the suddeness?" He questioned.

"About what? The wanting to be your girlfriend? Well, I just want to start dating you I guess. I never had a boyfriend and I wanted you to be the first." I said, playing along with my own thoughts.

He then hugged me.

"I like you too Starr. And you don't care if I still like Abby." He then frowned and looked at me. "Do you?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

He smiled and hugged me again.

I reddened when I caught Trevor glaring at the two of us.

This is not going to be easy.

* * *

"No, no, no. The plan is going quicker than I thought."

"That's good. Are you going to start acting like a bad girlfriend?"

I nodded.

"Good. How long do you think it will take for Hoagie to break up with you and come to Abby?"

I shrugged.

"I'm gonna try and make this easy. I'm going to torture him. Mwhahaha!"

"Whatevah."

I laughed and Abby smiled.

"Just kidding. But I am going to be real nasty. I really want you two to be together. Hoagie's just too stupid to understand that he has to like you and not me."

She softened her gaze and sighed.

"Is Hoagie the first boy to like you?" She asked me.

I shrugged once more.

"He's the first one that I know of." I told her.

She sighed again.

I held her shoulder.

"Abby don't beat yourself up. Don't think about me. Think about _your _future with Hoagie. That's gonna help you keep going until the plan works." I said to her. She smiled and took her red hat off her head. She sat it on top of my frizzy, brown, curly hair. I touched it.

"Wear it. Maybe it'll get Hoagie thinkin' that he needs to be with Abby."

I nodded.

She stretched out her arms.

I set my crutches beside me.

I hooked my arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you so much Starr." She said while holding onto me.

"You're welcome." I said to her.

We broke apart and she helped me up off my bed. I set the metal supporters under my arms and wobbled out of my room with Abby.

She held onto me as we made our way down the steps.

Trevor and Hoagie were at the kitchen table playing Uno. Jade was watching them, a smile plastered on her face.

Hoagie put down a yellow three.

Trevor put down a yellow four.

Hoagie looked at it and smirked at my brother as he laid down a green four.

Jade watched as Trevor smacked down a green two.

It kept going on like this.

Finally the color was blue.

Trevor laid down a blue four.

Hoagie laid down a blue six.

"Uno." He said, smirking.

Trevor only had two cards left.

He laid down a blue seven.

"Uno." He stated to his opponent.

Abby smiled when Hoagie got up and smacked down a blue two forcefully. He smiled hugely at the loser in front of his happy face. "I WIN!" He shouted and threw his long arms up in the air and danced a little. Trevor threw the card on the pile and ran his hands through his hair.

Abby, Jade and I giggled at the sight of the dancing winner and the frustrated loser.

"This game is jank." Trevor said, using the slang from ICarly.

"Nah. It's just because you lost." I said to him.

He looked up at me. "Shut up." He said.

I just rolled my eyes and Abby walked with me outside. Hoagie abruptly ceased his performance and trailed after us. Trevor picked up the cards and Jade packaged them into the Uno box. The two went their own ways in the house.

Hoagie hooked his arms onto mine.

I smiled at him weakly.

Abby watched us and winked in my direction as Hoagie glanced the opposite way. He turned his attention back to us. His blue eyes went to the red cap that was perched on top of my head.

Abby smirked and tapped my shoulder.

"Abby's gonna go in. She'll leave y'all two alone. Be back soon." She said walking back toward the building. Hoagie looked after her.

"Why do you have Numbuh five's hat?" He asked.

I touched the cap.

"She said I could wear it." I told him, not wanting to tell him the full truth. He nodded and took me over to the electrical box that sat in the front yard. Everyone around here would call it the green box because of course it was green... and a box. Just pointing out the obvious here.

I looked up to the light blue sky above our heads.

The light in the sky was a morning orange. The sun was barely blazing above the tree tops.

Several clouds peeked up in the ocean that was the bright, wondrous sky. They were all puffed up, looking like a bunch of gigantic cotton balls. Hoagie watched the sky too. A bird flew above us. I pointed to it. "Hey isn't that a hawk?" I asked my _boyfriend._ He shrugged. "Well, answer me!" I yelled, taking the plan to action. He looked at me in utter shock.

"Um, I guess."

I rolled my eyes and angrily looked at him.

"That's not an answer. Gawd! You are so stupid sometimes." I said to him.

His eyes glanced toward his shoes. "Oh, um. Okay." He said shyly. It hurt me to speak like that to my friend. But I had another friend to take care of right now. She was counting on me and I really wanted to get these two together, because she'd be happy, Hoagie would be happy and I'd be happy.

"Okay. Whatever." I said with a bit of bitterness.

His eyes looked up at my annoyed face. "Why the mean streak all of a sudden?"

I rolled my eyes to get the point that I was fed up with him. "Since you're my boyfriend, you get to see my true colors now. I ain't the independent, troublesome operative that was your friend. I'm gonna be mean all I want." I told him straight up.

He looked at me for a while.

"Oh." Was all he said in response.

_Oh_ is right.

I was just going along with this as the plan unfolded.

This is gonna be a bit difficult.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter thirteen. So sorry it took longer than usual to update. I just couldn't get on the computer. Every time I got on, I didn't have enough time to write.**

**Anyway…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And one last thing…**

**REVIEW TIMES A KAJILLION!**

**Laters peoples. *gives peace sign***


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello peoples! I have brought you…**

***Drum roll***

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

***Applause***

**Thank you, thank you. I worked hard to get this done for you loving fans.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Hoagie stretched out his arms. I looked at him with a disgusted look as his long limb wrapped around my shoulder. The movie in front of us blared loudly. The lights were turned off, the window's shades were closed along with the door. No one was home except my sleeping great aunt, who was up in her bed. Abby was watching Trevor as he played on the computer and Jade had gone down the street to Allen's house.

_"Whoa is my hair out?"_

The geeky boy laughed at the classic Disney movie.

We'd been watching Hercules for a while.

I always liked this movie. It was about as old as I was, but Toy Story will always be my favorite to infinity and beyond!

I smiled at Hades as he got his blue flaming hair blown out by Pegasus.

My mind snapped back to reality.

A hand was touching my shoulder.

I shoved it off quickly and glared at the poor geeky operative. His eyes were in a pleading way and I kept my hard glare on his pale face.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry." He replied quickly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and poutingly turned back to the movie.

Hoagie rolled his eyes. "Geez. You don't have to act like Numbuh 363." He said under his breath.

My head darted to him.

"WHAT? !" I screamed at him.

He covered his face with his hands.

"I take it back! I take it back!" He surrendered.

I grabbed my crutches and stood up. He let his hands fall and he watched as I wobbled away. I looked back at him. "Starr?" He asked. I just ignored him and walked away.

My heart burned.

Hoagie was my friend.

He didn't needed to be treated like this.

Then I saw Trevor and Abby walk up the stairs from the downstairs room. Trevor had a huge grin on his freckled face. Abby was smiling widely at my stupid sibling.

I stared at them.

"Huhum?" I said to the two.

Trevor cocked his eye brows at me. "What?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What's with the huge smiles? Last time I checked you were bored." I said to him.

"I'm good." Then he looked at the French African American.

I shook my head quickly at her.

"Trevor, I gotta talk to Abs about something. And it don't concern you!" I spat.

He rolled his brown eyes, sat a piece of paper on the table, and took out his cell phone. He walked into the living room where my 'boyfriend' sat, dumbfounded.

Abby walked over to me.

"What's up? Abby thought you were suppose to be working on the plan?" She said to me.

I sighed.

"Abs this is harder than I thought. It hurts me to hurt my friend on purpose." I told her.

She looked down.

"He hasn't said anything about the hat?" She questioned.

I nodded.

"Only the first day. But that was a week ago. This plan is taking too long. I've been cruel to him ever since the first day."

She sat down at the kitchen table and sighed.

She looked at the piece of paper that Trevor sat there. She picked it up and examined it. She handed it to me. I adjusted myself and read it over.

"Trevor left a number?" I said, still looking at the paper.

She pointed to it.

"Read that."

I looked harder at the smaller words he had wrote in the corner.

"Abby. Call me." My eyes grew wide. Abby's eyes had already began to grow bigger, I had noticed. Her dark pupils almost as round as her own eyes. I crumpled up the phone number my idiot brother gave to her.

I wobbled out into the living room.

Trevor and Hoagie had turned back on the lights and were now watching ICarly.

I chunked the balled of paper at Trevor.

He glared at me.

"Uh, what was all that about?"

I squinted my eyes at him.

Abby stood behind me, holding my shoulder. Hoagie's eyes went wide as the ocean. He propped himself up to see over my brother.

"What's the idea? You gave Abby your phone number. You can't do that!" I shouted at him. He smirked and stood up. He laughed and I hardened my glare. Right then is when my sister opened the front door, walking in with the Mexican Menace.

The two saw my angry face on Trevor.

Jade held Allen back and shushed him.

"What's goin' on?" She asked.

Everyone ignored her.

"I have an idea. Why don't you go back to your house?" I told my half brother.

He shook his head.

"No. And why does it matter if I want your friend to call me?" His asked.

Jade looked at me then Abby then him.

I screamed at him. "Because she's _my _friend! Not _your _girlfriend! She wouldn't want to go out with you! She likes someone else!"

His eyes darted to her.

"Well, she told me that she didn't like anyone." He said.

Hoagie then popped up, his face angry.

"What? !" He yelled.

Everyone turned to the French operative. "Abby?" I whispered to her. She smiled weakly. "What's goin' on?" I asked her. She shrugged. Trevor looked angrily at her. Hoagie crossed his arms. Jade and Allen were just standing by the glass front door watching.

Abby sighed.

"Abby?" Hoagie lifted one of his eye brows.

"Okay, Abby just thought since you're goin' with Starr, then she could go with Trevor." She said. Hoagie's eye brows darted all the way up on his forehead.

Allen stepped out in front of my sister.

Jade was just staring at us, her mouth wide open.

"Wait. You're going out with that loser?" Allen spoke.

Hoagie glared at him. "What? !" He yelled.

Abby smacked her head. Trevor was glaring at her. "So, you were using me?" He asked her harshly. She shook her hands quickly in front of her. I watched them carefully. She had pleading eyes. His brown orbs darkened. Hers lightened up. Abby's cheeks brightened in a small blush.

Over closer to the couch Allen was arguing with Hoagie.

Jade was trying to calm them down so they wouldn't wake up our great aunt.

I leaned against the chair and clutched my head.

**"Say it one more time."**

_"Why would you use me?"_

**"Loser."**

_"No, yah gotta understand."_

**"Ahh!"**

_"Don't talk to me."_

I clutched my head tighter as the two conversations went into a negative turn. Hoagie had smacked Allen on the head. Jade was yelling at the two fighting males. Abby was trying to tell Trevor what her ambition was but he just ignored her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screamed at everyone.

Suddenly the room grew silent.

Hoagie, Trevor, Abby, Jade and Allen stared at me.

"But he started it." Hoagie spoke up.

Allen glared at the goggled faced boy. "Nuh uh." He stated to him.

"Well, she was using me to get to that dork." Trevor said pointing to Hoagie.

Abby glared at him and hit him with her hand. "Don't you talk about Hoagie like that. He's flyer than you Slim Shady." She said. I snickered at the comment. She smirked and we high fived quickly.

Jade sat down on the couch.

Hoagie smiled at Abby.

"Thanks." He mouthed to her.

She blushed and nodded.

"Okay. Now that everyone's quiet, can I speak? Obviously Abby this plan is not working. Trevor's hitting on you, Hoagie's getting hurt and Allen… what's your deal?"

His face reddened.

"Um, I, yah see, well…-" He trailed off as I interrupted him.

"Anyway. Me and Abby made this plan. I was suppose to get Hoagie to date me so he'd realize he likes Abby _ONLY_. I was suppose to be the worst girlfriend. Apparently it didn't work out, 'cause Trevor's trying to hit on Abs and I hate to hurt my friend who keeps arguing with Allen." I said, slowly explaining.

Hoagie looked at Abby.

"Is that true Abs?" He questioned her.

She looked up at him and nodded sheepishly.

He dropped his arms to his side.

"So, you never liked me?" He asked me.

I shook my head sadly.

"Sorry Hoags." I told him.

He just smiled and nodded.

"That's okay. 'Sides, I think I _do _only like Abby now. You were actually hurting my feelings with all the mean stuff you did this week." He said.

I gave him a weak grin.

Abby smiled wide at the dorky boy.

She threw her chocolate arms around his thin neck. She squeezed him in a tight hug. It reminded me more of what Kuki did to me.

Hoagie returned the hug.

Trevor saddened his gaze as he watched the two operatives.

Allen looked relieved.

I eyed him. Jade just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Trevor plopped down defeatingly on the couch and sighed. Abby let go of Hoagie. She looked at my brother. "Sorry." She said to him.

He smiled.

"It's fine." He said taking out his cell phone.

I rolled my eyes.

Allen suddenly was standing next to me.

I looked at him weirdly. "Do you mind?" I said to him. He shook his head. I just turned away from him. Abby and Hoagie walked out in front of us. I followed them out quickly to escape Allen. But the Mexican trailed after me.

I saw the back door open and close.

Hoagie was holding Abby's hand as they exited out into the July afternoon. I hurried out behind the couple. Allen was still behind me but following slowly.

The two operatives were sitting on the green box. I quickly made my way over to them. Allen was hot on my trail. What was with him today? He's acting so weird now.

I sat on the box with them.

Abby looked at me.

Hoagie was staring at the red cap that sat upon my head. I felt it and took it off. I fixed my hair and handed it to Abby. She smiled and placed it on its home.

Hoagie smiled at me then at her.

"Thanks Starr." He said.

"For getting you two together?" I questioned.

He nodded.

I smiled. "No problem. I was happy to help. Now can you help me?" I said, glancing at the Mexican making his way over to us.

"With what?" Abby asked.

I pointed to Allen.

She and Hoagie exchanged a glance. They smirked and rolled their eyes.

Allen finally approached us.

Hoagie stood up and faced him.

"Starr doesn't want you near her." He stated to him.

Allen glared at he pilot.

"I can be near her if I want. It's a free county." He responded.

"Yeah. With laws and rules." Hoagie spat back.

Abby touched his shoulder and he sat back onto the green electrical box. She then stood up and faced him instead. Allen looked at her. She calmly pointed toward his own house. "Why don't you just go home? Starr's not in the mood right now." She told him cooly.

He shook his head.

"I'm not goin' anywhere."

I glared at him.

"Why? You don't even like me. Why are you tryin' so hard to be near me? So, why don'tcha just leave, Allen? I ain't in the mood to deal with your rudeness and weirdness." I told him.

Abby smirked at him.

Hoagie looked at him.

"What's your answer boy?" Abby said, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

Allen hesitated.

Hoagie snickered at him. "Come on Allen. Tell us why you won't leave Starr alone." He said to the red faced Latino in front of us.

I looked at Allen.

"Well, see, she, I , well…"

"Just tell 'er boy." Abby interrupted him.

I looked at her. "What are you talkin' about?" I asked.

Allen shook his head.

She nodded at him, her smirk not leaving.

"No." He simply responded. She rolled her dark eyes at him. Hoagie stood up. He leaned forward toward him. He smirked at him.

"Come on. You gotta chance now that I don't like 'er like that anymore." He told him.

I confusingly watched the little scene between the three.

"Tell her." Abby pointed at me.

Allen shut his eyes tight and shook his head.

She smacked her head.

"Come on man. Tell her." Hoagie instructed him.

Allen still responded in shaking his head.

Abby now looked annoyed with the Latino boy. She grabbed the scruff of his white tee shirt. He yelped and stared up at her. She growled in his shocked face. "Tell her or Abby'll make yah."

He nodded and she dropped him.

Allen stood up and high tailed it toward his house.

Abby and Hoagie shook their heads. I stared after the weird Mexican child. He opened his back door and ran inside the red house.

I glanced up at Abby and Hoagie.

"What just happened?" I asked them.

They turned their attentions back to me. Abby took a seat next to me on the left and Hoagie on the right. They looked at me. Hoagie had a light grin on his pale face. Abby moved my metal supporters a little as they stood on the ground. I propped my casted leg up on the box. She held my hand.

"Allen should be the one tah tell yah, but Abby guesses she's gonna have to." She paused and took a deep breath. "Allen likes you."

I stared at her. I didn't blink. The way he was acting just now kind of threw me off. If this was any other time I would've told that person to shut up and that Allen didn't like me.

Hoagie waved his hand in front of my face.

I just stared out into space.

Abby tapped me several times. She even shook me, but I didn't budge. Hoagie snapped his fingers in front of my unblinking eyes.

I ignored it.

Abby finally just smacked my arms.

My hand grabbed it and I glared at her. My arm was now red. "OW!" I yelled at the pain that went through my arm quickly.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, you wouldn't snap out of it, girl. Abby was gettin' frustrated."

I let go of my arm.

"Sorry. I'm just shocked." I told her.

She gave me a look. Her hands were perched on her hips. Hoagie looked at me. "Are you kiddin' me? I've been tellin' yah that he liked yah since she's seen the boy."

Hoagie's eye brows went up.

"You have?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Abby had a suspicion that the boy had a likin' to her." She told him.

"Well, I've been thinking about what he's been doing and saying today. He got all upset about the idea of me and Hoags goin' out, then he wants to be close to me all of a sudden. He's just acting strange. I think you're right Abs."

She nodded and smiled.

"Well?" She said.

I looked at her.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and nudged my arm. I looked at her strangely. "What?" I asked her again. She sighed and smiled at me.

"Do you like him?" She questioned.

My eyes widened.

Hoagie saw this and blushed. "Do you?" I looked at him. "What?" He asked. I just kept looking at him. "WHAT? !" He screamed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why the blush?"

He just blushed more at the comment.

"Sorry. I'm not comfortable with all this talk about boys. It makes me feel awkward." He said. I chuckled slightly. Abby laughed and hugged him.

"It's fine Hoagie." She said to him.

He smiled at her.

Then the two turned back to me.

"So?" Abby questioned again.

I shrugged.

They frowned at my answer. Hoagie stared at me and Abby shook her head, her eyes closed. She looked back up. "That ain't no answer." She told me.

I frowned.

"Yeah it is. I don't know if I like 'im or not. I haven't really thought about it. It's just kinda weird to think that I could like my enemy."

She nodded.

"Well, you better give us an official answer sometime. Abby don't wanna wait too long to find out. Got it, girl?" She said to me.

I smiled and nodded.

She too smiled along with Hoagie.

"So, about you two. Are you gonna go out now?"

Hoagie and Abby exchanged a look. They smiled and blushed. They turned back to me and nodded while grinning widely. I smiled at the two love birds.

But this mission is not over yet.

I got one part done but now another part has been produced.

My enemy likes me! And I have no idea what to think or do. It's just so weird to think that Allen Chavez, my worst enemy, would like me. I couldn't react to the obvious news. I've been so blind. Just call me a bat because I see like one.

I sat there deep in thought as Abby and Hoagie began a conversation about what they would tell their friends when they would return home next week.

* * *

**A/N: Done and done.**

**This chapter was easy to write. I can't believe how fast it was to write it!**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**REVIEW! Oh and another thing, CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**Until then… adios.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another chapter! YAY!**

**I know this one is maybe shorter than the rest, but I'm tired and wanted to get this done for yah guys.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Trevor hooked his arms around my waist. He hugged me tight then turned to hug Jade. He grabbed his back pack and his mother opened the front door. She thanked my grandmother and said goodbye to us.

"Bye! Love you!" Trevor called as he ran out to go home.

After he, his mom and his brother climbed into their car, everyone went about their business once again.

I sighed and sat on the couch carefully.

I set the metal crutches next to me.

The door screeched as someone opened it. Abby had walked in. She smiled at me and came to sit down. I wondered where her new boyfriend was.

"Where's Hoagie?" I asked her.

"Last time Abby checked he was on the computer working on some KND thing."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

She grabbed the remote and clicked it on to Cartoon Network. Chowder was on. Some of those episodes got on my nerves but most of the time I didn't care.

She rolled her eyes at the idiotic cartoon.

Her hand flipped to Nickelodeon.

Spongebob was one.

She was about to change it when I stopped her. "Don't! I like this episode." I said, taking the remote gently from her hand.

She rolled her eyes again and we just sat there, watching the talking yellow sponge.

Half an hour passed by slowly.

I began to get bored. I looked at my Kids Next Door friend. She had her hand in the crook of her arm, dozing into slumber.

The red cap on her head began slipping off.

Right before it fell to the ground, I reached over and grabbed it. I set it back neatly on her head. She fell asleep and I took my crutches and walked out quietly.

Jade was at the kitchen table coloring a picture she had drawn.

Hoagie came bounding up the steps.

He smiled at me and sat down next to my sister.

Jade smiled at him sweetly and handed him a piece of white paper. He thanked her and began sketching something with his pencil.

He glanced up at me.

"Why don't you join us?" He asked me.

I took a seat across from him.

"Hand me an pencil and a piece of paper, Jade." I instructed my younger sister to do. She slowly took some paper out of her stack and slapped it in front of me. She handed me the pencil and I fixed my crutches next to me.

The three of us sat there drawing and coloring in silence.

The house grew quiet and the only thing I heard was the scribbling noise from the pencils against the paper.

"Where's Abs?" Hoagie said, breaking the silence.

I looked up at him.

"She's asleep in the living room. So be quiet." I told him, returning to my picture.

He nodded and the quietness took up again. I almost fell asleep myself but the chirping birds outside kept me up with their loud songs.

My grandmother then walked down the stairs. She was carrying her brown purse and had flip flops on. She set her leather purse onto the mahogany kitchen table. The three of us watched her as she rummaged through the mess that was the inside of the carrier.

She found her cell phone and put all the junk back in her purse.

"Where yah goin' Mawmaw?" Jade asked her.

My grandmother walked over to the back door, opened it up and looked back.

"I gotta go to the store. Papa and Patsy's upstairs. I'll be right back. Don't go outside." She said telling us that our grandfather and great aunt were upstairs and that we'd be trapped in the house.

We nodded and she shut the door behind her.

Hoagie looked over at my drawing.

"What're you making?" He asked, looking into my brown eyes. I shrugged. I wasn't really drawing anything specific, just doodling.

"Nothin'. Just drawing."

He sat back in his chair and sighed.

Jade sighed and put down her yellow Crayola crayon. I stopped too and gave out a big huff of breath. Hoagie and Jade looked over at me.

"I'm so bored." I said to them.

They nodded in agreement.

I pushed my picture over to the corner of the table. Jade handed me her crayons and paper. I stacked them up near the corner as well. Hoagie reached over and place his on top.

We just stared at the table.

It was a boring July day. Nothing was on the television except reruns, nobody was outside playing, and to top it off, nothing new was on the computer. It does get boring to go to the same website all the time and nothing has changed on it.

Jade got up and straightened her blue and white shirt. She walked over to the china cabinet and placed the Uno box in her hand.

She sat back down and opened up the colorful box.

Both me and Hoagie watched as she took out the deck of cards, sorted them into three piles of seven, then put the rest in a bigger pile. She had the cards flipped to where you could only see the logo. She handed me a pile of seven, Hoagie a pile of seven, and herself a pile of seven.

"Wanna play Uno?" She asked.

Me and Hoagie exchanged a glance and looked back at my eight year old sister.

"I guess." I said.

"Sure." Hoagie said.

She picked up a card from the largest pile and flipped it over to reveal a red seven. She looked at us. "Who wants to go first?" She asked. I pointed at her and she shrugged. She laid down a red three.

"Do I go next?" Hoagie asked.

We nodded.

He then laid down a red six.

I yawned and put down a blue six. Jade quickly put a blue four on top of the pile. Hoagie gently put down a blue three.

Jade looked at me.

"Your turn." She said to me.

"I know." I said.

I then set a green three on top of the pile.

We played for awhile until we all had three cards left.

Jade smacked down a red two. Hoagie went after her. He put down a red three. I put a red nine down after him.

Hoagie looked at his cards and smirked at the two of us.

Jade put down a yellow nine.

Hoagie's smirk faded.

He took a card from the deck and sighed.

"Go. I don't have anything." He said to me.

I put a yellow two down. "Uno." I said to the two opponents. Jade examined her card and then grabbed another Uno card from the deck. She smiled at me and placed it on top of my yellow two.

"Uno." She said.

Hoagie brightened his face. He slapped down a blue five and smirked at us.

I rolled my eyes.

"I win." I simply stated as I placed down a green five. I laughed as the two losers grunted and tossed their cards on the table.

Jade picked them up and put them back into the box.

"What? No more?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "No. You always beat me. I'm not in the mood to play anymore anyway. I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap." She said.

She then pranced off to her bedroom.

I looked at the dorky boy across from me.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. "Wanna play tic tac toe?" I asked him. He nodded and I drew the board.

He took the pencil from my hand and scribbled a X in the middle square.

He handed me back the pencil.

I drew an O in the right top hand corner of the board.

Hoagie took back the pencil and put a X in the left top corner. I took back the wooden writing utensil. I put an O in the right hand bottom corner.

He then put a X in the bottom left hand corner.

I smirked at him playfully and scribbled an O in the between the two right corners. I drew a line through them and smiled widely at Hoagie.

"I win."

He sighed and rubbed his hands through his auburn locks.

"Man, am I bored." He said.

"Yeah. There's nothin' to do." I said.

He nodded.

"Got that right."

I sighed and stood up. I took my crutches and me and Hoagie walked into the quiet living room. Abby was still snoozing away on the couch. She had propped herself up more on the couch where she would be laying on it like she was in the bed.

Hoagie smiled and sat down in the chair.

Abby mumbled something and I giggled a little.

I sat down in the recliner across from Hoagie.

Me and him watched her as she slept. She swatted her face as a fly flew near her. Hoagie had amusement in his ocean eyes.

"Abby don't like you." Abby mumbled in her sleep.

Me and Hoagie looked at one another and back to her.

Hoagie got on his knees in front of her.

"Who don't you like?" He whispered to her.

She groaned and moved her hand. She touched Hoagie's cheek and then let it fall over the side of the couch.

"Who don't you like?" He repeated again.

"Why? You know I don't. Go away." She said, still in slumber land.

Hoagie chuckled and tapped her gingerly.

"Abs? Abs? Who don't you like?" He questioned the French girl. She swatted at him. He backed away a little. I just shook my head at him.

"Leave Abby alone, you gum chewin' freak!" She shouted.

I looked at Hoagie.

"Who's she talking about?" I asked him.

He stood up and sat back down.

"There's these kids at our school called the Six Gum Gang. One of 'em, who's the biggest one, likes Abby. He won't ever leave her alone when he sees her, but he's gonna have tah get through me if he wants Abby."

He looked at himself then back at me.

"Or on second thought. I better just get someone not so..."

"Scrawny?" I said with a smirk.

He glared at me playfully.

"No. Um, not so... unathletic. Maybe I should get Numbuh four." He said, putting his hand to his chin. I shook my head. He smiled and we turned to watch the television.

* * *

Abby rubbed her sagging eyes.

She yawned loudly and stretched out her arms. Hoagie had fallen asleep in the chair. I had only woken up ten minutes ago. The house seemed dead. No noises were made in the sleeping house. My grandmother had returned a while ago before I had fallen asleep and was now taking a nap at this moment.

Abby sat up slowly, still stretching.

Her hat fell onto the couch. She smoothed out her long hair then placed it back on her head. I yawned and looked at her.

The television sounded quietly.

Victorious was on and it was the first episode that had aired last month.

Abby turned her gaze to me.

"How long has Abby been out?" She asked me.

I shrugged.

"A few hours. Maybe about two and a half. Me and Hoagie came in here shortly after you had fallen asleep and then we zoned out too." I told her.

She yawned again.

"Today was a lazy day."

I nodded.

"Yeah. It was really boring. I wish my leg was okay so we could go on some missions. I get bored easily and hate being stuck around the house with nothing to do." I told her.

"Yeah. Abby feels yah. She hates to be bored."

I nodded at her statement.

**_"Gruuuu!"_**

Me and Abby looked at the snoring Hoagie. We exchanged a short glance and giggled. Abby leaned over and tickled her boyfriend's nose. He swatted at her and his nose twitched. She smiled and tickled his nose again.

He waved his hand at her.

I smiled at the scene.

She tickled him again and when his hand swatted toward her, she grabbed it. Hoagie's nose twitched again and his eyes slowly opened.

His mouth moved into a light grin.

"Looks like you're up. Got any idea what we should do, baby?" She asked him.

"No." He said rubbing his head. "I'm just as bored as everyone else is in this house. Maybe we should call Numbuh one and ask does he have a mission we can do here."

Abby looked at me.

She shook her head.

"Starr can't go on missions. And she's bored just like us." She told him.

He turned to me and looked down. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Well, how 'bout we have a singing contest? Starr's little sister can judge and the three of us can sing."

I immediately responded with a quick shake to my head.

"I don't think Starr wants to sing. But I'm up for it."

Hoagie gave her a pouted look. "That's not fair. You know you're better at singing than me. I just thought we could just have some fun and sing. How 'bout it Starr?" He gave me a pleading expression. His lips were lifted up, his blue orbs were sunken, and his hands were in a pleading manner.

Abby rolled her eyes at the boy.

I still shook my head.

He let his pleading form drop.

"Why not?" He dragged out.

"'Cause I don't sing in front of people unless they're either Jade or Cole."

He got on his knees and grabbed my pants' legs.

"Pleeeeeeeese? !" He whined.

"No." I said to him.

He didn't let go of me. "Please?" He asked.

"No." I said again.

Abby just kept rolling her eyes at the annoying Kids Next Door operative who sat pleading for me to sing. She had a light smirk on her caramel colored face.

Hoagie's face grew red.

"Puh-leeeeeeeeeaaaase? !" He shouted at me.

I glared at him.

"I said no, Hoagie."

He stood up and gave me the pleading look again. "Please? Please? Please? PLEASE?" He asked over and over.

I shook my head again.

"No."

"PLEASE? !" He yelled at me, clutching my pants' leg again.

I shoved him off of me.

"Hoagie, I said NO! Now why don't we just watch TV or something? We don't have tah sing to enjoy ourselves. I don't even feel like singin' anyway." I told him.

He stood up and plopped back onto the chair.

"Fine." He mumbled.

I looked at Abby.

"Wait. Aren't you guys leaving tomorrow?" I asked her.

She looked at her Kids Next Door watch that was on her wrist. She looked at Hoagie and his eyes looked at his own watch.

"Yeah. Abby guesses this is the last day we'll have together." She said.

I looked at the floor.

"Well, we can't go out and there's nothing to do. I guess we'll just have to sit around and talk. When do you think you can visit again?"

Hoagie and Abby just shrugged.

"We don't know. It might be awhile." Hoagie said.

I looked at the floor again.

"Oh, okay."

Abby came over and put her arm around my shoulders. She hugged me close and whispered in my ear, "It's okay girl. This gives you a chance tah get to know Allen now. I still want an answer."

She smirked at me.

I just shrugged, not feeling any happier.

Hoagie came up to me as well.

"Come on. We still got today. Let's go get on the computer and watch some videos or somethin'." He suggested. I smiled at him and Abby helped me down the stairs.

_Great._

I'm gonna have to find out if I like my worst enemy.

Or is he anymore?

* * *

**A/N: Complete!**

**Now here's a skit. Haven't really had one in awhile.**

**Hoagie: PUH-LEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: Hey! That's what I say.**

**Hoagie: Oh, yeah. Wait. I got something else tah say. **

**Me: Shoot away.**

**Hoagie: LOOK! There's a chicken! *points to a chicken***

**Abby: Why's that chicken near the edge of the road?**

**Me: Beats me.**

**Abby: What do yah think he's gonna do? Is he tryin' to cross that busy freeway? Why on Earth would he do that?**

**Me: *shrugs***

**Hoagie: Ooh! I know! I know!**

**Me: What Hoagie?**

**Hoagie: Tah get to the other side! *burst into a fit of laughter***

**Abby: Oh, boy. *smacks her forehead***

**Me: Okay. *rolls eyes* While Hoagie catches his breath, because he's laughin' so hard I'm gonna tell yah what tah do next. One: REVIEW TIMES INFINITY. Two: Check out my poll. And three: Check out my website. It's got loads of KND music vids and pics. Also some pics I redid with colors that are for this story. **

**To see the link go to my profile and it's at the very bottom.**

**Okay. Bunchier'. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter sixteen is up and ready to read.**

**Warning: Will have emotional friendshipness, a lot of questions and a dream into a winter wonderland.**

**Enjoy my fans. Feel free to applaud at the conclusion of this fine and exciting fanfiction.**

* * *

I tapped on the shoulder of a snoring twelve year old boy. His mouth was crooked as a noise escaped it. The blanket was loosely hanging off the couch and only half his body was covered by it.

He smiled and slowly opened his blue eyes.

The skinny scientist sat up, yawned loudly, and stretched out his long arms. He pushed the covers off him, revealing blue, long sleeved pajamas with a bunch of fluffy white clouds all over them. On top of his auburn hair was a matching cap. He took his yellow tinted goggles off the side table.

He yawned again and slipped on some slippers.

Abby slept on the love seat which was only a couch that sat two people. She had the covers pulled up to her chin.

Hoagie sleepily walked over to her and shook her gently.

She didn't move.

He shook her a bit harder. She brought out her arms and stretched them upward. She let a yawn escape her mouth as she sat up.

Abby pulled the covers off her, straitening her blue and white, long sleeved pajamas.

She grabbed her red hat from the ground and placed it on her messy head. She yawned again and the three of us walked into the kitchen.

My grandmother stood in front of the stove. She was mixing a cake up for later in the day. She wanted to prepare it so she'd have time to cook lunch. She turned around to look at us. Jade made her way downstairs, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

I looked at her then back to my grandmother.

She pointed to the fridge. On top of it were several boxes of cereal. I groaned and wobbled with my metal sticks over to the cabinets.

Hoagie and Abby helped me get four bowls out for them, me and Jade.

After that we each picked out our own cereal and poured the milk into the different colored bowls. I sat down and took a spoonful of Captain Crunch. Hoagie crunched loudly on his Cookie Crisp. My sister clicked on the television that sat on the kitchen table.

The news was on.

She was about to change it when my grandmother told her not to. She put the cake batter into the oven and dried her hands off. She walked over and watched the television.

The reporter was telling us about a shooting in Fulton County.

She shook her head and told us we could change it. Jade took her offer and clicked it to Nickelodeon. I hated this TV. It never got Cartoon Network.

Abby took her bowl to the sink as she stood from her seat.

She looked at my empty dish. She took it in her hands and placed it into the sink. I thanked her and she smiled. Hoagie got up and put his dish into the sink as well. He made his way back and looked at his Kids Next Door watch.

Jade quickly put her bowl in the sink and left to change out of her bed clothes. She said farewell to us and pranced off.

Abby ran into the living room and grabbed her and Hoagie's bags.

She ran up the steps to get changed in the big bathroom.

Hoagie followed her, but went through my room to go to the other bathroom. I just sat there, staring blankly at the blaring television in front of my face.

I heard a door open and saw Abby coming back down with her bag on her shoulder. She was wearing a dark blue tee shirt that had white stripes going down the side, with a gray V-neck over it, some black jean capris, her red cap and her hair flowing down her back.

She sat down in her seat again.

Hoagie rushed down the carpeted steps.

He had on his goggles, as usual, and his brown cap. His shirt was a light turquoise and he had a brown unbuttoned shirt over it and khaki jeans.

The boy smiled at the two of us and took a seat.

Once he did, I stood up.

I wobbled up to my room, telling them I'd be back after I changed. I locked my bedroom door and examined my closet. A black under shirt, a green neon tee shirt, black capris and red socks sat on my bed. I quickly placed them on me, adding some Airwalks to the ensemble.

Abby and Hoagie still were waiting for me in the quiet eating area.

I smiled at them.

They stood up, holding their belongings. I shouted to my grandmother to let her know I'd be back soon. The three of us walked out the door.

We walked over to the empty house next door. The Kids Next Door flying machine still laid in the back yard of the disserted house. Abby opened the door and walked in, Hoagie trailing after her. I lifted myself up and wobbled over to Hoagie. He put his bag in the chair beside him and took place in the pilot's seat.

Abby threw her red bag in her chair and walked up to me.

She gripped my shoulder.

Hoagie turned the engine on and put it on park. He swerved around in his chair to face me. He stood up and put his stretched out arms around me.

I smiled and returned the hug. Abby joined in and we stood in silence.

The three of us broke apart and just smiled at one another.

"Abby's gonna miss yah, girl. She would visit if she could but yah know how the KND goes. You can't evah get a break." She gestured her hand at me and rolled her soft brown eyes. I laughed and agreed. She smiled and hugged me again. "I sure am gonna miss my new friend very much." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. It ached my heart.

She grabbed her bag and pulled out something.

I looked at the item she had placed in my hand. I gripped it tightly against the pole of the crutch. "You know I don't like to wear earrings." I joked to her. She smirked.

"Abby knows, but these, she knows, you'll wear, 'cause she gave 'em to yah."

I smiled.

She had given me a pair of dark gray earrings. They were shiny but looked like they were made of stone. I was astonished at the sight of their beauty.

I hugged her one last time. "Thanks Abby." I let a single tear drop on her shoulder.

Tears began falling from her eyes as well, dripping onto my shirt. She let go and looked at Hoagie. He made his way in front of me.

He stretched out his arms and I hugged him.

He took in a deep breath and let it out in a grin.

He took something out of his bag. He held it up to show us. It was a bright orange book. It was thick with pages. Hoagie put it in a small bag and placed it around my neck and shoulder.

I smiled at him.

"It's a book you can write and draw in. I thought since you like to do those things it would make the best goodbye gift." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Abby smirked at him and his face blushed.

"Thank you, Hoagie. It means a lot. Sorry I didn't have time to get you guys anything." I told them sadly. Abby softened her gaze on me.

She looked at me.

"That's okay. You gave us a friend, a team mate, and you're gonna tell us how you and Allen turn out." She winked in my direction and Hoagie smirked at me.

I nodded, a blush forming on face, and looking at the ships metal floor.

I smiled at them and exited.

Hoagie shut the door. And through the window, as they lifted up into the air, I saw them both waving at me. I waved and a tear fell down my cheek.

* * *

My leg felt like it could breathe again.

I grinned at how nicely the hot cast had came off. My leg was sweaty but it was finally free. I touched it and both the doctor and my grandmother smiled at me.

The doctor threw the cast away, examined my leg, and then excused us out of the hospital.

My grandmother pulled into the driveway and I jumped out, happy and refreshed.

She chuckled and left me to play outside.

I laid my gifts on the green box.

Benny and Jade were playing in the yard next door. I ran over to them. Benny clutched my basketball Jade had let him play with. I put my hands up. He smiled at me and threw the ball into my hands.

I tossed in back to him.

Jade put her hands up and Benny bounced it toward her. She caught it and bounced it to me. I tossed it back to her and she tossed it to Benny.

"So, the cast came off?" Benny said, passing the orange basketball to my sister.

I nodded.

"Yeah. My leg's free now." I said, while grinning.

Jade bounced the ball to me.

Benny looked at it and smiled. I passed the ball to him.

Jade put her hands on her hips as she waited.

I tossed the orange ball toward a new opponent. He smiled and grabbed the ball. Jade and Benny welcomed the boy.

He tossed the ball high up, making it hit the concrete of the driveway.

The ball bounced back down and he passed it to Jade.

Benny caught it as Jade passed it to him. He threw it up in the air. As it came down he swatted his hand at it, making it bounce to whoever.

He then quickly waved at us. "Gotta go! See yah later guys!" He called.

"See yah!" I responded back to him.

Allen looked back at Benny. Jade shouted at him. He turned back to the game. He picked up the basketball and bounced it to me.

I passed it to Jade.

We kept going on until the whole thing became boring.

Jade put the ball up and we took a seat on the green box. Allen looked at the indigo, cloud covered sky. He sighed and looked at his hands.

"What's wrong?" Jade questioned him.

"It is so boring out here. There's nothing to do."

Both me and Jade nodded.

"JADE! Come one! We gotta go pick up that thing for church!" My Aunt Beth yelled to my sister. Jade said goodbye and ran off to hop in the car of my aunt's.

They drove away, leaving the two of us by ourselves.

I took out my two gifts that Hoagie and Abby gave me.

Allen looked at them over my shoulder. I shoved his face back but smirked as he smiled at me. I held the granite stone earrings in my palm. Allen picked one up gently.

He examined it carefully.

"These are really cool. What is this? Stone?" He asked, still looking at the jewelry.

I took it from his tanned hand.

"Yes." I told him.

He looked at me.

"Try 'em on. I wanna see what you'd look like with earrings. I've never seen you in them." He put his hands in a prayer pose and gave me large dark, brown pleading eyes. I melted at his gaze. I'd never seen him in such a sweet mode. Usually he was always in an evil or sarcastic manner. But now he looked… _normal._

I gave in and poked the light rock earrings in my ears.

My ears stung in pain for s split second as the needle poked through my skin. Allen's eyes sparkled at me and his hands and mouth drooped.

He shook his head quickly and nodded.

"Looks...okay." He said, while blushing.

I rolled my eyes and took them out. I put them in my pocket and took out my orange book Hoagie had given to me. I flipped through the crisp, white pages. In the back of the book was a description. I read it aloud and smiled at what the dorky scientist had written.

_"Starr, I will miss you. You are one of my closest friends and I praise you for caring enough to help me and Abby. Love you like a friend, your pal, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr."_

I grinned at the comment.

Allen was grinning too as I glanced at him.

"Who gave you the earrings? If Hoagie gave you this than who gave you those?" He questioned me. I put the book back in the bag and looked at Allen.

"Abby." Was all I said to him.

He looked at me and nodded.

Allen glanced at his house and back at me. He stood up and slowly started making his way home. He walked backwards and waved toward me. "See yah later." He said and ran home.

I grabbed my stuff and walked into my cool house. The cold air felt good against me, especially against my leg. I sat down on the couch and my hair floated in the air conditioner's cold breeze. I put my gifts on the coffee table and grabbed the remote. I surfed the channels stopping on_** Jerry Springer**_. The people on stage were fighting, being held back by the men in black shirts. Jerry stood not far away, amusement in his eyes.

The audience cheered the people on, some singing, _**"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!"**_

I smiled and clicked the channel button again.

This time as I flipped through the various channels, I stopped at ICarly.

I smiled as I drifted off into a day dream...

_Allen was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. A red and green back pack covered his back. It was full of peppermints. He was outside as it was snowing. He picked up a wad of snow, tossing it at me. I giggled and dusted it off my red tee shirt that had a green long sleeved shirt under it. I made sure the stone earrings hadn't fallen out. Allen threw another snow ball, hitting my white capris with green and gray leggings under it. _

_I picked up a ball of snow, clutching my orange notebook, and chunked it toward him. He laughed as it hit his green and white winter cap. His gloves picked up snowflakes as he launched another snowball at me. My red, white and green gloves were already covered in snow along with my matching winter cap._

_Allen smirked at me as the ball landed on top of my head._

_He ran over to me and chased me under some bushes with a waiting snowball in his gloved hands. I grinned widely as he caught up to me. _

_The ball was forgotten as we gazed into each others brown orbs._

_We looked up at the same moment and saw a bunch of mistletoe. We looked away, blushing and grinning. Allen turned back around and the two of us leaned in. His lips-_

"Starr?"

I snapped out of my day dream.

My mother was holding up my baby sister. She was standing in the door way of the living room. She was looking at me. "What're you staring at?" She asked me.

"Nothin'." I told her.

She shrugged and walked away.

Great. She interrupted my day dream.

Hold up. What was I just dreaming about? Was I dreaming about Allen? Allen and me? Allen and me..._KISSING? !_ This is just too weird. How can I dream that?

I shook my head.

Was I starting to like Allen Chavez? Was I dreaming to like him? Was I on the verge of a total break down?

Let's keep that last question on top of the list.

Jade then walked in.

She was carrying a paper back mathematics prep book. She had a pencil in her hand. I watched as she took a seat in the floor at the coffee table. She opened up the book and began doing the math work.

I had a disgusted look on my face.

"Um, why are you doin' school work in the SUMMER? !" I yelled at her.

She turned to look at me.

" 'Cause I can."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. She continued to do her 'summer' work as I walked into the kitchen. My mom was on her cell phone talking.

"No. She went down to Darrell's and said that he said, Gooney was staying at Pepper's. Yeah. Huhuh. No. Pepper just got out of prison. Yeah. She was in there for six years. I don't know. I think she said that she was part of this big drug trade or somethin'. Anyway May-May was telling Darrell that his Ex-girlfriend was going out with his cousin. Yeah. No. Fenny. Huhmm. Yeah that's him. Oh, okay. Yeah. Talk to yah later. Bye. Love yah. Bye."

She flipped the silver phone shut and laid it on the table.

I sat in the empty chair on the end of the wooden and glossy table.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Debbie. She was askin' about why Gooney was all upset and junk." She looked down at a piece of paper that was pinkish brown, was wrinkled and slightly ripped. She read it quickly, smiling at it. I peered over to see who the letter was from.

Her eyes darted to me.

"Who's that from?" I asked her.

"Mother." She said, using her prison buddies nickname. They only called her that because the lady was a lot older than most of her friends and my mom and always called them Children.

I nodded.

After she read the rest of her letters, she turned to me. She smiled sweetly at me. "So. What've you been doin'?" She asked casually.

"Stuff. Yah know, being bored."

"Oh, okay. Well, I gotta go to the store. Need anything?"

I shook my head and got up.

She stood from her chair, grabbed her small purse, slipped on her flip flops and walked out the door, carrying her keys. I closed my door behind me as I entered into my room. The lock made a clicky noise as I turned it. I fixed the air conditioner to be set at its coldest temperature and turned on the television. I put it on the channels that only displayed music, not videos. My finger switched to several different channels until I came to a song that got my attention.

"_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide. Should of been strong, yet I lied. Nobody gets me like you."_

I listened closer to the song as it came out of the television's speakers.

"_There's a mountain between us. But there's one thing I'm sure of. That I now how I feel about you."_

The song continued, me, only listening to certain scraps of the Miranda Cosgrove beat. I waited until it sang to the exact part I was listening for. _"I know everything changes. I don't care where it takes us. 'Cause I know how I feel about you." _

I crawled up on my bed.

The warm covers soothed me as I kept my ears open for the parts that got to me.

"_Not a day pass me by. Not a day pass me by, when I don't think about you. And there's no movin' on. 'Cause I know you're the one. And I can't be without you."_

My head rested on the blue, fluffy pillow.

The song stuck into my head. It was the mere truth of me and Allen that I hadn't realized before. Things were rather mountainous in this special relationship and still I catch myself thinking about him. It's so hard to think of it right now.

Allen's name sounded like an alarm in my head.

I grabbed a brown and blue book. It was made like a regular book but the material on the cover was real fabric. I touched it and opened it.

My hand began to jot down something as the pen in it scribbled all around the creamed colored paper inside the book. I looked at it.

"_First off,  
__I feel confused. I can't think straight with all this mess. Abby and Hoagie helped me figure out Allen Chavez likes me. I don't know if I feel the same way. I need help. I need some guidance in this little department of liking someone.  
_'_K, bye,  
__Starr."_

I quickly wrote in the book in my own secret letter system. That way if someone looked in my private thought book then they would just see a bunch of junk on the pages.

I put the book back and sat back on my bed.

The cool breeze from the air-conditioner blew out crisp, chilly air as I curled into a ball under my covers, falling into slumber land. Man, did I love to visit there.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys are visiting my website more. I already have some people leave comments on it. And here they are.**

**KNDFANGIRL- Glad you think it's awesome. And the comments on the vids that I put on there are nice. All those are on my favorites on my Youtube. Thanks again so much! And the reviews for both my fanfics really keep me goin' on. Also, thanks. I'm happy tah know you like my cover for this fanfic.**

**IAmAverage- I thank you tons! Sorry to say I am not OrionStorm on deviantart. Just tryin' to get her talent out to more viewers. Also thanks a kajillion for the reviews! **

**anonymous- Awww! Thank you. You are so times a… OH! Times a kajillion plus one great! You are so nice to visit my site. Also, the comment on my pic. Yeah. It is Starr and Allen. They are soooo ubber cute together!**

**Well, that's all.**

**Remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (Added an extra one to get it stuck in your head. Oh yes. I am evil. MWHAHAHAHA!)**

**Laters my fellow fans!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: What's happening at Sector V's tree house? Let's find out.**

**Hoagie: I miss yah Starr!**

**Abby: What's wrong, baby?**

**Hoagie: I miss our friend. *sighs***

**Abby: *puts arm around Hoagie* Abby does too. She wishes to see her soon.**

**Hoagie: *amiles at her* Thanks Abs.**

**Abby: No problem, baby. Now come on. Numbuhs one, three and four need us for a mission.**

**Hoagie: Finally! A mission.**

**Well, at least we know that Hoagie and Abby miss Starr as much as she misses them. Now on with the chapter that contains a lot of awesomeness!**

* * *

"Come on! I'm right here. Pass it to me already!"

Allen ignored me and passed it to my cousin, Cole, instead. He smirked at me as my mouth fell open. I glared at him angrily. Cole shot the basketball toward the hoop. It didn't even touch the rim but just fell back down as it went up.

He kicked the concrete.

The six year old cousin of mine was tall for his age but still short compared to others. He picked the basketball up and tried once more. It nicked the metal round part of the hoop.

Allen grabbed it and shot it up, making the basket.

You didn't hear a swish as it went in.

The hoop had no net, just a bent, round metal ring.

He pumped his fists and grabbed the ball again. I waved at him to throw the ball at me. Cole moved in front of me and put his hands up. As soon as Cole's hands darted up the ball was passed into his Mexican palms.

I threw my hands up and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on! I was so open!" I complained to Allen.

The young Mexican just smiled evilly at me and began playing with _MY _basketball and _MY _cousin. As he lost grip of the large orange sphere, it rolled to my feet. I smirked and picked it up. He ran toward me to try and swat it out of my hands.

I held his face away, holding up the ball.

His arms stretched out in the direction of the sphere.

"Give it here, Starr." He stated to me, putting his hands on his hips.

I put my hand to my chin, looking up slightly. I turned back to him and smirked. I shook my head. "Nah. I think I'll keep it. It is mine anyway." I said to him.

His face grew angry.

I gave a shocked face when the ball disappeared from my grasp.

Cole was laughing as he ran with the orange basketball. Allen grinned and held up his arms. Cole passed it to him. He held it in the crook of his arm. His grin turned into a full smirk. "Looky at what I got." He taunted.

I snorted.

As I walked passed him to go home, I swatted the ball from his hands.

"Make sure to bring the ball home, Cole." I instructed my cousin to do. He rolled his eyes and agreed. Allen's face looked rather disappointed when I walked home.

"Where yah goin'?" He questioned.

I walked backwards.

"Home. I can never play with my own basketball anymore. No one ever shares _my _basketballs with me. I'm tired of it. I'm gonna go home." I returned to walk forward.

Allen shouted after me.

I stopped abruptly and turned about face.

He walked over to me. He held up the basketball to me. I looked at it then at his sincere expression. He was smiling a small grin. I gave a crooked side grin as I took the ball.

"There. Now come and play again." He turned to walk back to his house.

"On one condition." I told him.

"What?"

"You pass the ball to me when I'm open."

He laughed and nodded.

We made our way back over to meet Cole. My younger cousin was hopping onto his bicycle as we planted our feet on the driveway.

"Where yah goin'?" I asked the six year old.

He pedaled away down the street.

"I'll be right back!" He called over his shoulder.

I shrugged.

Allen walked over to his porch, taking a seat on the edge of some bricks that surrounded a small patch of flowers. He picked up a bottle of water.

He sipped at it and glanced at me.

I saw him grab another bottled water from out behind the bricks.

He held it up.

"Want some?" He asked.

I smiled and took it gently. I stood next to him as we just looked at the front yard. The two of us sipped our cold water thirstily.

A breeze blew our way, making the large pine trees sway lightly. My hair lifted up a bit at the sudden wind. We didn't say anything until someone came flying down the street on an orange bike. The boy with blonde hair had a green baseball cap on, a white tee shirt and khaki shots. The boy was as skinny as a pencil too.

He turned the bicycle and it screeched to a sudden halt.

He let the kick stand down and walked up to us.

The hat wearing blonde leaned against the wall of the house. He smiled at us. "Hi guys!"

"Hey, Benny. What've you been up to?" I said to the blonde.

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes and nodded some.

We stayed quiet for a little while then Benny decided to go ride his bike a bit. He hopped on and raced down the street on it.

All of a sudden Allen jumped up and faced me. "Let's go to your house. Maybe we can find something to watch on the TV."

My shoulders shrugged.

"Okay."

Then we walked over to my house. I heard a shout behind us. Benny was riding his bike to catch up with the two of us. He parked it in my yard.

"Where are yah going?" He questioned.

"Inside. Wanna come?"

Benny smiled and the three of us went inside the brick house. Jade was in there with Cole, eating popsicles while sitting on the couch. I put my hands on my hips. "Uh, Cole. You said you'd be back." I raised my right eye brow at the young boy. He looked at me and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the recliner. Benny and Allen took seats as well. The remote laid on the table beside me. I grabbed it and brought up the channel menu. Cole and Jade shouted at me. "What?" I asked obliviously. Cole got up and reached for the gray and black, Comcast remote. I lifted it up so he couldn't reach it. "Get back!" I yelled at my cousin. He didn't obey but just kept trying to grasp the long remote.

"We were watching something." He said.

I looked at him. "And what would that be?" I said smartly to him.

"ICarly!" Jade shouted from the couch.

I clicked the info.

"We've seen this one like a billion times. Let's watch a movie." I flipped the channel to a Christmas movie. "Why do they show Christmas movies if it's not even close to Christmas? Oh well. I still love this movie. And it's at my favorite part too!"

It was that movie with the guy who played Inspector Gadget in that Disney movie. It was called Deck the Halls. He was really fed up with their new neighbor and he wanted to get his family to sing the Christmas carols he had prepared.

On the screen he rolled his eyes and whispered, "Jesus Christ." Everyone looked at him. He gave them an apologetic expression and pointed to the book of songs. _"Was born this Christmas morning."_ He started singing lowly and awkwardly.

Allen laughed at it.

"That part is so funny." I said.

"Yeah." Allen said.

Cole sat back down gloomily and sucked on his blueberry flavored frozen treat. Jade stuck her tongue out at me. I glared at her. "Better put that tongue back in your mouth or you won't ever be able to talk again." I smirked at her.

She put her tongue back in her mouth and glared at the television.

The movie passed and the five of us sat there, playing dead. Or were we already dead? Nope. My chest was heaving up and down slowly. I clicked the channel. Nothing was on.

My mother then walked in.

"Hey guys." She smiled at Allen, Benny, me, Jade and Cole. "What're yah doin'?" She asked. She leaned against the back of Benny's chair. He looked up at her.

"Watching TV." He said.

"Oh. Well, how 'bout I ask mama can I take you guys bowling? You three still got those tickets for free games right?" She asked me, Jade and Cole. We nodded. "Good. I'll go ask. Why don't you two go home and see if you can go too."

Allen and Benny stood and walked out the front door.

My mom went to find my grandmother.

Jade grabbed her shoes and the tickets. Her and Cole slipped on their shoes. I grabbed mine and put them on my feet. We sat at the kitchen table waiting for my mom.

She returned.

"Are we goin'?" Jade asked her.

"Yeah. Where's Benny and Allen?"

"Right here!"

Everyone turned around and saw the blonde and Mexican walking in the front door. Allen took out his wallet. "My mom gave me some cash just in case I get hungry." He said to my mom. She nodded. Benny scammed his pockets. His face saddened.

"Aww, I don't have any money."

My mom put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I've got a few bucks. If you get hungry or somethin' then I'll see what I can scrape up. How 'bout it?" He smiled at her and we waited as she went to get the keys to my grandfather's red, Ford truck. She ran back down the stairs holding the shiny keys.

She shouted, "Alright! Let's hit the road!"

We cheered and went to hop in the big truck.

I sat up front while Allen and Benny sat in the back. And since Jade and Cole were the smallest they shared a seat. My mom put the key in the ignition and the red, glossy truck purred to life. She pulled away from the house.

Benny was laughing at what Allen was telling him.

Jade was arguing with Cole to scoot over more.

I just turned the radio on and listened to the music.

"_If I could turn back time." _Cher sang out of the radio. I always loved this song. This one and her Believe song were my favorite ones of hers.

My mom turned it down when her cell phone rang.

She answered it.

"Hello?" She asked. She smiled. "Oh, hey! Yeah. No, I can't. I'm takin' the kids and their friends bowling over at Pin Strikes. No. Well, I can't do it then either. I'm gonna be at Debbie's. Huhuh. Just get May-May tah do it. She's at home, she ain't at her job. She got fired two days ago. No. Yeah. Well, tell me what her lie is this time later. I'll see yah later, babe. Buy. Love yah."

"Was that Mikel?" I asked, using her boyfriend's name.

She nodded.

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes.

"What he say?"

"He wanted me to go pick up Pepper from her dad's but I can't. He can ask someone else to. I have better things tah do than go around messin' with the stupid people we know." She said, driving on. "And why did Pepper even go over there if she knows she has no way to get back home? Let alone she left Gooney at her apartment knowing that she's gonna bring in some drugs. I hope the police catch her so that I don't have tah put up with those idiots." She rambled on about her so called 'stupid friends'.

Benny was listening to what she was saying.

"Who's Gooney?"

"My friend from jail. She's in a rough patch… again." She added.

He nodded.

She pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley. Not many people were there, so she easily found a parking space. After she parked the little white escort she walked us inside.

Music blasted above our heads but as I looked I saw a few families bowling.

"I thought this place was usually packed in the summer?" I whispered to my mom.

Then a tall teenage boy walked over to us. He smiled at my mother. "Hello. Welcome to Pin Strikes. Are you here to bowl?" He asked. You would think, _"Well duh. It is a bowling alley,"_ but this bowling alley had an arcade, a bar, bumper cars and an eating area.

She nodded.

"Well, if you would come over here, we'll get yah your shoes. Do have any tickets for free games?" He asked her, going behind the counter. She looked at us. Jade handed her one of the tickets. She took them from her hand and showed the teenager the tickets.

He gave her a grin and gingerly took them.

"Thank you ma'am." He said.

He clicked a button on the cash register.

"Now, how many is playing?"

"I guess all of us."

He smiled and clicked another button.

"Okay. And what shoe sizes?" He asked.

My mom went around and got our shoe sizes. She told the fifteen year old and he clicked away at the cash register. He moved into a small room and brought out all the shiny _and_ ugly looking shoes.

He put them up on the counter.

"There yah go. Enjoy!"

We grabbed our shoes and the boy pointed to lane fifteen. "That'll be your lane. Have a nice time." He then walked over to meet another family.

I sat down next to Benny who was taking off his messy shoes, slipping on the bowling shoes over his white and gray socks. I began untying my Airwalks. Benny frantically pushed on the blue, khaki and red shoes. He grinned as the shoe fit onto his skinny foot. I rolled my eyes and put on mine as well. Jade was waiting as my mother tied the laces of her shoes. Cole slipped his on and asked Allen to tie them. Allen sighed and quickly tied the slippery shoes.

My mom put hers on and went to the name thing where you type in the players' names.

Jade and Cole ran up first.

"Me first!"

"No! You always go first!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

I glared at them.

"Shut up! I'll go first then. Good. I settled your little dilemma." I crossed my arms and looked at the two arguing cousins. They shook their heads.

"No." Cole said, looking back at my mother.

She rolled her green orbs.

"How 'bout Benny or Allen goes first?" She suggested. I nodded just to get my sister and cousin to stop fighting in the public area.

Benny came up first and typed his name.

"Squirrel Boy?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I love to climb trees!" He put his curled up hands to his chin and showed his buck teeth. I chuckled at him. I shook my head, smiling at him. He grinned and let me go next.

He went up to the lane, waiting for everyone to add their names.

I quickly entered under Starry Night. Allen went next. I gave him an odd look as I saw his name for the game. "AC is cool? That is so lame." I told him.

"But it's my initials."

"You ain't cool. You are far from it."

He smirked and quirked his brow.

"So you're sayin' I'm hot. Thank you very much."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're neither." I told him.

"Then what am I?" He asked, leaning on the couch that was for us to sit on. I put my hands on my hips and got up in his face. He smirked and waited for the answer.

"A pain." I told him.

His eyes rolled and he looked over at Cole.

Jade had already entered her name as just Jade. And Cole was typing in Antonio. He always used his dad's name when he played a game.

My mom entered her user as Sexy girl.

"Mommy!"

She laughed and changed it and put in Kari.

She clicked the button to start the game. She pointed at Benny. "Okay. Start." He nodded and pranced over to the lane. He threw the ball. It flew up in the air and hit the floor in front of him. He froze and his hands stretched out at his side. He let out a breath of relief and picked up the ball.

His face was red when he turned toward us.

"Sorry." He said weakly.

"Just try again." I said to him.

He nodded and rolled the heavy ball down the lane. It rolled slowly and went into the gutter at the last second. He quickly got another ball. This time it went straight to the gutter.

I picked up a green, ten pound ball and rolled it.

The ball only knocked down seven pins.

I sighed, waiting for the ball to return.

As it shot out of the thing, I grabbed it and threw it down the aisle. It hit all the pins, except one. I sighed loudly and Allen got up. He was holding a blue, ten pound bowling ball. He smirked at me. "Better luck next time." He said to me evilly.

I sat down next to Cole on the couch. He watched as Allen rolled the ball, knocking down eight pins. My mouth fell open and I glared at him.

Jade cheered for him.

He stood up proudly and grabbed another ball.

He missed only one pin, making the two of us tied. I laughed at him as he sat down, an angry look on his tanned face. "Better luck next time." I told him smartly. He glared at me. I shrugged and watched as Jade went up and examined the different sizes on the bowling balls.

She smiled happily at a pink, eight pound ball.

She barely threw it as the ball hit the lane.

It sluggishly made its way down the lane. Everyone looked at it, waiting for the bowling ball to hit something at the end of the aisle. Jade grinned wider as it hit seven pins.

"Yes!" She sang.

I rolled my eyes.

She waited for her ball to come back. When it did she returned to the front of the lane, letting the ball roll down it. This time it went only seconds faster.

It missed all the pins.

Allen laughed at her and she glared at him.

"Shut up." She said to him.

I laughed and watched as Cole took his turn. He made a strike. I popped up and my mouth fell open. "HOW? !" I shouted. He just smiled and we continued the game.

Several minutes passed.

Benny was jumping up and down in excitement.

"I won!" He jumped up and I smiled at his childish manner. He reminded me of Hoagie but was more _out there... _

The thought made me go soft.

I really missed Abby and Hoagie. I wished they hadn't left. I was really missing the friends of mine. I missed Nigel, Rachel, Patton, Fanny, Wally and Kuki too. They were all my friends and I would never forget the summer we had. I hope I see them again.

"Starr?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

Allen was waving his hand in front of my face.

I pushed him away.

"Why're you staring into space?" He questioned me.

I shrugged.

"Okay. Well, come on. Your mom's already leaving. Hurry up." I looked over to see everyone walking to return their shoes. I switched shoes and walked next to Allen.

We returned our ugly shoes and I pointed toward the arcade.

"Can we play games? Please?" I begged my mom.

She watched as everyone's face gave her a pleading look. She smiled and nodded her head. We cheered and she walked over to get coins. She handed us a few tokens each, letting us go play.

Jade and Cole ran over to play the claw machine.

The blonde headed Benny let out a squeal of enjoyment. He bounced over to a wheel of fortune game. He pushed his token in and began the game. The theme song blasted out and he smiled at it. He clicked at the buttons and sighed as it announced he had lost the game. I shook my head a bit at his defeat. He then made his way over to a basketball game. He pushed in a token and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and put in my own token. He smiled brightly at me, reminding me of the sweet Kuki. I frowned at the thought and grabbed a small basketball.

We quickly finished the game and the two of us grabbed our tickets out of the slot and counted them together.

"What do you think this will get?" Benny asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's go see."

He nodded and we walked over to the counter. The same teenager that greeted us was there. He smiled widely at us. "Well, hello again. What can I do for yah?" He asked sweetly.

"What can we get with this many tickets?"

Benny slapped the bundle of yellow arcade tickets onto the glass counter. The teenager took out a calculator and counted up the tickets. We watched as he showed us the number and pointed at several items. We thought a moment, thinking at what we wanted. Benny smiled as he saw the cape. "Ooh, I want the cape!" The teenager looked at a green cape that had a bunny rabbit on it. He gave Benny a quizzical glance but shook it off.

"I think yah got enough to get it. It's only two tickets. It's been up there for ten months though. You're the first person to want it."

He brought it down for my blonde friend.

He handed it to Benny.

"Say what. I'll give it to yah for free." He smiled brightly at Benny who quickly put on the green cape and thanked the teenager. The teen smiled and said, "No problem kid." He then turned to me. "And what do you want?" He asked nicely. I looked at all the items.

I pointed at the third shelf.

He grinned and took down a little white woolen doll coat. It had huge black buttons going down it with a matching little hat. It had two little black bows decorating above each pocket. The collar was puffed down.

I smiled at it.

This was perfect for my black rainbow monkey that Kuki had gotten me.

"How many tickets?" I asked.

He waved his hands in front of him.

"Free. It's on me."

I thanked him and took the blonde caped boy over to Jade. She was pushing the button and had a competitive expression on her face as she looked at the screen. She shot at the little digital character that was floating in the game.

Then she got shot.

Her ship fell and she hit the screen.

"Stupid game." She said. She turned around and saw the doll coat that I held in my hand. She gave me two bright eyes. "That's so cute! Where'd you get it?" She asked, trying to take it.

I moved it away from her.

"The guy at the prize counter gave it to me. He said it was on him. I had tickets though. Do you want them, 'cause it looks like yah need a little help there." I laughed at her.

"Sure."

I took out my tickets and gave them to her.

"What about those?" She asked, pointing to the extra tickets in my palm. I tapped _cape boy's_ shoulder to get his full attention. He stopped pretending to fly and looked at me.

"These are Benny's. Ask him."

Benny looked at my sister.

"Do you want your tickets?" She asked him sweetly. Benny shook his head and began trying to fly again. He put his arms out in front of him and ran around in a circle. Jade smiled and grabbed the tickets, making a run to the prize counter. Benny was making _'whooshing'_ noises as he "flew" around the arcade.

A smile was plastered on my face as I watched the odd ball friend of mine. He then skipped over to the bumper cars where a bunch of other kids were waiting to play. He stood in line and finally it was his turn. He got into a red car and played around in it.

I leaned over the railing of the closed in area and watched him.

"Hey, c'mon you two! We're leaving!" My mom called over to us. Benny hopped out of the bumper car and raced over to meet up with her and the others. I came up behind them and we all left.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter. It really took a lot out of me. You got some Allen and Starr action in there though. **

**Now, there's a mission for you guys.**

**1. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**2. CHECK OUT MY POLE!**

**And...**

**3. If anyone on here knows someone on Deviantart who can draw the rainbow monkey with the little outfit from this story, I'd love to see it. I tried to on my computer but *sigh* it was not lookin' so hot. So if anyone could do that for me or even make some pics of people in here, I'd appreciate it times a KAJILLION! **

**Laters to the peoples! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Chapter eighteen is up and ready to read.**

**Hope y'all enjoy this and warning. I put some chat in there. **_**It's written like this, just not bold. **_**And be prepared for a happy and awkward moment. (;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My sister's face came into my view.

She was poking me in my side.

I pushed her away and tugged the covers back over my head. The air-conditioner blew out cold air loudly as the two of us stayed in my room.

Jade pulled at the covers.

I gripped harder.

"Jade! I'm trying to sleep!" I yelled at her.

"But it's like three minutes to four!" She spat back.

"I don't care! It's summer and I. Want. To. Sleep. Now go away and let me be in peace will yah? I am really tired right now. Now go!"

She glared at me and walked away.

I smirked to myself.

Then I fell into a light slumber once again, a dream forming into my head. I watched as the dream unfolded in my mind.

_A raven haired boy walked into school feeling brand new. He made his way through the hallway, lugging a black back pack behind him. Today he was starting sixth grade, his very first year of middle school. His smiled widened when he walked into his homeroom. Many students were around the tiled classroom that he didn't recognized, since he had went to a different elementary school than them._

_The teacher showed him to his desk._

"_Here you go Mr. Chavez." She spoke to him._

_Allen smiled up at the young woman. He took out his school supplies from his back pack and sorted them out on his wooden desk. _

_On another hallway, I was walking into my classroom. I smiled at some of the people I knew from last year at this school. I took a seat next to my friend who was in my sixth grade class the year before. She smiled at me. "Hey, Starr. How was your summer?" I started taking out my things from my book bag. She waited for me to reply. _

"_Good." Was all I said._

_She nodded and turned her attention to our new seventh grade teacher. Ms. Cannon, our homeroom teacher, introduced herself and made us stand and tell our names. After the first period was over, I walked down to the art classroom. My books began slipping from my arms and my book bag slouched on my shoulder. Many kids were already in their classes, the hallways seemed empty. I frantically looked around and noticed two sixth graders walking to their second period. I quickly shouted out to them. One only turned around, his friend said farewell and he sprinted over to me. As I looked up at him, my face froze. He was smiling warmly at me and picked my book up in his hands._

_I pushed my hair back behind my ear and fixed my back pack._

_We walked silently over to my class. _

"_Uh, thanks, Allen." I said to him. He blushed and handed me my books carefully. He looked at his wrist watch and frowned a bit. The boy waved to me and ran off to his forgotten class._

_I didn't move. I didn't go in the classroom. I didn't do a thing. I just stood there, staring at where the Mexican had vanished off to. My face was screwed in a confused manner and I was hugging my books closer to my chest. Allen had helped me. I blushed and sat against the wall. _

_Several seconds passed and through the rest of the school day I couldn't stop thinking about Allen. He helped me even though he despised me. So I thought... but now that statement seems to be altered now._

My dream faded and I groaned.

I decided to get up and get dressed. I picked out some clothes and went to take a shower. As I stood in a yellow towel, my hair slick and dripping, I shut the door to my bedroom.

The towel dried me off and I slipped on a orange wife beater and a orange, pink, white and orange plaid, collared shirt. I put on some khaki capris, brushed my teeth and grabbed the brush. As I brushed out my tangles I stared at the wall. My sister had made some little mail boxes that were just a piece of paper folded hamburger style, and taped on the side. She even made one for Allen.

I finished my hair and walked over to his mailbox.

My fingers felt around in it.

"Huh? What's this?" I asked myself, taking out a piece of paper. It had never been opened. So guess what I did? I put it back in the paper mailbox. No! I tore that sucker open and scammed the words on the paper.

The paper was decorated in little hearts and the best handwriting that that person could have done. I should know. I have known the person for quite a while now and now felt extremely upset at this moment. The letter was indeed to Allen but that's not what got me, or the little hearts, it was the words. The pretty swirls on the S's and the hearts above the I's. My eyes darted over to the door. I opened it and tucked the letter in my pockets.

I checked around me before I walked down the steps.

Jade, my Aunt Beth and the baby were all watching Spongebob in the living room. Cole was not here, for he had went back to his own house, so the house was a bit quieter. My grandmother was at the store with my Aunt Patsy, my grandfather was on the car port trying to fix a car, and my mom was at work. I crept down to the computer.

The screen glowed brightly at me.

I went to my email and saw that someone was online.

The little mouse curser scanned over to it and clicked the chat button. I typed in something to the user that I really was glad that was on at this moment.

_Starrlight310: hey!_

_AbbyLinc5: wat up girl_

_Starrlight310: nothin. i found this lttr in a jade-made mailbx that's 4 allen._

_AbbyLinc5: rlly? wats it say?_

_Starrlight310: im not sure if i shood tell u. i mean it rlly got 2 me and it just gives something away that im not redy 2 tell u yet._

_AbbyLinc5: com on girl. its just abs. no 1 else is here. _

_Starrlight310: fine. it says_

"Starr! It's storming outside, so could you please get off the computer? I don't want it to mess up because of lightning." I sighed but was a bit relieved that I didn't have to tell Abby just yet about something that had been on my mind for a while now.

_AbbyLinc5: 310?_

_Starrlight310: srry abs. gotta go. theres a storm._

I clicked off and shut down the computer. Rain was heard outside the house. Everything seemed a little different to me when it rained. I felt cooped up in the house but also felt warm. In movies when it rained that always meant sadness or that a terrible moment had just occurred. Well, what about all the things that people say is good about the rain? Rain is peaceful. Rain is beautiful to watch. Rain is just water that lightens your spirits. Rain is something you go singing in. Rain is… rain is… rain is something that I'm smiling at right now.

**_-Ding! Dong!-_**

I ran upstairs to see who was at the door.

Jade was at it, letting in two familiar faces.

One blonde boy was hugging his arms, which were dripping wet with rain water. The other blonde had a hood on top of his head. The two looked at my aunt.

"Um, can we stay in here 'til the storm clears? Our parents aren't at home right now and I don't know what to do if the power goes off."

My aunt nodded and glanced over at me.

"Starr go get Chaz and Benny some towels."

I then took the two blondes upstairs. I opened a closet and tossed them a yellow towel and a blue towel. Chaz took his hood off and quickly rubbed the blue towel on his shaggy hair. His eyes looked downcast and he didn't smile at all.

Benny finished drying himself off more happily and more quickly than his best friend, Chaz. They handed me the towels and I put them in the dirty clothes basket. They followed me back down the steps.

My knees buckled and I almost fell over.

Someone was in the living room, his eyes were glued to the television. Benny pranced into the quiet room. Chaz rolled his green eyes and shoved his hands into his gray jacket's pockets and slowly walked in the room.

Benny sat next to the boy that all of a sudden made my heart skip a beat. Chaz took a seat in a chair. Jade was sitting on the other side of Benny while my aunt got up and left to put the baby to sleep. I walked over to the recliner. Someone's eyes followed me as I sat down. I looked over at him and he turned back to the television. Benny noticed and smiled to himself.

Jade finally broke the silence.

"There's nothing on."

Most of us agreed. Then a big rumble sounded outside. Lightning flashed outside the window and glowed up the living room more. Jade shrank down at the abrupt outburst. The lights flickered and suddenly went out. Jade yelped and Benny hugged his knees.

Chaz looked around and grumbled.

I looked at everyone.

The boy who was sitting next to Benny looked at me for a few seconds then at everyone else. His eyes darted back over to me. "Is everyone okay?" He asked, his dark orbs still focused onto me.

We all nodded.

"Good."

Jade then stood up.

"Allen this is not good. The power is off, I can't see because it's dark outside as well as in here and I'm bored. How is that good?" She asked crossing her short arms.

He rolled his eyes.

"Chill Jade. I meant that it's good everyone's fine."

She rolled her green eyes and sat back down on the couch. I heard the back door open and shut. Then I made out the figure of my wet grandfather. He ran up the steps and returned with two flashlights. He shined the huge one on all of us.

I put my hands up to block the blinding light.

"PAPA!" I shouted at my grandpa. He just handed Jade the huge flashlight and left to find candles for the powered out house. Jade shined the light at Allen, making his hands go up to his eyes. I smirked at him. When she put the light down, he was glaring over at me. I smirked even more. Benny's eyes traveled over to me then Allen then back and back and back. He watched the scene with a playful grin on his face.

Chaz looked rather bored and distant.

Benny looked over at his quiet friend.

"What's the matter, Chazzy?" He asked cheerfully.

Chaz just shrugged to him.

Benny then let it drop.

I looked over at both blondes. Benny then jumped up and squealed joyfully. Everyone faced him. Benny smiled broadly and sat back down. "I have an idea!"

"Okay, well, what's your idea?" Allen asked. Benny stood up quickly and clapped his hands loudly together.

We waited as his smile widened. It was ear to ear.

"We can play HIDE AND GO SEEK! It's perfect since it's dark. Makes it more fun."

Everyone pondered on it.

I always loved to play hide and go seek in the dark when I was younger. But we never got to do it anymore because no one would let us turn out the lights and run around the house all crazy.

Benny's idea made me grin widely.

"I'm up for it." I said to him.

He smiled and looked toward the rest.

Allen shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" Jade smiled at Allen and cheerfully agreed to the game. Benny turned to look at the blonde headed Chaz. His friend stared at him with slightly closed, green eyes.

"Don't you think we're a little too old to play hide and go seek, Ben?"

"You are never too old to play hide and go seek. It's a classic game and will never, EVER DIE! And it's really, really fun to play when you're bored."

Chaz rolled his eyes then agreed to play the game.

"So how's this gonna work?" Allen questioned.

"I know. You guys hide around the house, except for Papa and Beth's rooms, and the person who's trying to find you counts in the kitchen and tries to find you with the flashlight."

We all nodded at Jade's suggestion.

But another problem came to us.

"Um, who's going first?" Allen asked.

We looked at Benny.

"I'll go first. The last person I find is it. Ooh and let's make it like a little tag version! You guys hide but when I say ready or not, you can either stay hiding or try to get to base. If I catch you last then you're it." I nodded. Jade, Chaz and Allen agreed.

Benny beamed.

"Great! Let's go! Jade the flashlight please?" She handed it to him and we went to hide. "What do I count to?" Benny asked before we got to start.

"Thirty. We always have to count to thirty." I told him.

He nodded and we left to hide.

* * *

I was crammed up against a bunch of comforters and my hand was gripping the door knob. I had taken my hiding place in the hallway closet. The lock on the door was not locked, so I decided to lock it so I wouldn't get caught. I snickered to myself. "I'm an evil genius." I said aloud. My head laid back and I closed my eyes. I moved the jackets and coats out in front of my face and listened outside the wooden door.

My ears made out the faint but close calls of Benny searching for us.

"Yay! I found you!"

I laughed as I heard Jade groan in defeat.

She then made her way to the base to wait for him to catch the others. I heard a door open and could tell Benny was smiling as he had found the silent Chaz.

Then as Chaz went downstairs, Benny then went out to find me and Allen.

The door knob was turning frantically. I froze and kept quiet. "Come on!" Someone whispered. I listened. "Please let me hide in here. Benny went looking down stairs, I'll never get to the base." I hesitated to open the door. Maybe it was a trap. But my hand didn't think when it unlocked the door for Allen.

He smiled gratefully at me and squeezed in.

I locked the door again and scooted over a little. I couldn't see anything but I could make out the silhouette of the Mexican. He was watching the door. I was wondering if Benny would find us soon. We sucked in our breaths when we saw the door knob moving. Someone was knocking on the wood of the door. We looked at one another and grabbed the knob at the same time. Our hands were touching but that wasn't important now.

"The door's locked..." Benny's voice sounded outside the door.

I smirked.

Allen was smirking at the door.

Benny huffed and tried to turn the lock. I let go of the knob and leaned back on the huge blankets. Allen decided to let go and lean back next to me. The knob was frantically moving from left to right as Benny turned it over and over and over.

"I can't get in so I guess Jade's it."

I shrugged. I could just stay in here all day.

Then I heard footsteps go downstairs and Jade counting. More pounding footsteps were running around looking for a place to hide. Allen didn't move at all. I looked over at him. "Yah know you can go find another hiding place, right?" I said to him.

He shrugged.

"I'd rather stay in here. There's a lock and no chance of me losing."

I rolled my eyes but smiled softly at him.

He noticed even though it was dark.

"Are you smiling at me?" He asked, smirking. My face reddened and I scooted over a bit. He came closer to me. "Why are you smiling at me, Starr?" He asked me, a playful smirk still plastered on his face. I pushed him back. "Oh, don't be like that. Come on. Tell me. Tell me why you're smiling at me." I shook my head. He frowned. "Why not?" I shook my head again. He rolled his eyes. "You're smiling at me because you like me? Don't you?" He asked, a smirk on his face and his eye brow raised up.

"N-no." I stammered.

His grin became more evil.

"You were stuttering. You do like me." He grinned widely at me and came closer to my face. I frowned at him and pushed him away. He looked at me, his smile not fading. I sighed. He raised an eye brow at me.

"I do not." I told him.

"Sure you do."

"No, I don't."

He then put his hand over to me and grabbed the letter that was poking out from my pocket. "Then why do you have a letter addressed to me?" He questioned. I slapped my forehead. He smirked and proceeded to open it. I grabbed it back. "Hey!" He shouted at me. I stuck out my tongue. He grumbled. "What's the big idea?" He asked.

"This… this is not for you. It's for another Allen."

He crossed his arms.

"Really?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, really." I told him.

Then he grabbed it back and read it over. His face went red and his eyes gave a shocked expression. His pupils grew wide and his mouth was open slightly. I looked at him apologetically and watched as he leaned back and barely grasped the letter. "I had know idea." He said, staring into space. I closed my eyes and sighed. "How could she not tell me? She's like three years younger than me. How? Just how?" He simply asked, still in a blank stare.

"It's not that hard not to."

His shocked eyes grew even wider and he looked at me.

"What?"

"It's not that hard not to." I said to him once more.

"So you do like me?" He asked.

I wasn't going to deny it any longer. I now knew that I liked him. We may have been enemies but we could really be friends. And you know what some people say. You can like your best friends. Well, Allen wasn't my best friend, but eh, he was close.

I nodded.

His dropped the letter and hugged me. I couldn't breathe in his grasp. I tried to pull away but couldn't for some reason. He closed his eyes and hugged me closer to him. A huge smile was on his face and I looked up. I felt awkward, but strangely, warm. "Allen? I can't breathe." I told him through sucking in air to my lungs. He smiled sheepishly and let go. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry." I shook it off.

"It's fine. So, why are you so happy I like you?" I asked him, a smirk on my lips.

He reddened for the billionth time that day.

His shoulders shrugged.

"'Cause I guess I like you too."

I then grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "I already knew that! Abby and Hoagie told me. And I sorta figured with the strange behavior." He gave me a shocked face again. His arms were down at his side while I kept him in a tight grip.

"Really?" I nodded and he smiled goofily. Then he locked his tanned limbs around me. "Well, that's good to hear." He said in a hushed whisper only for the two of us.

I nodded.

"Yeah."

We just stayed there and forgot the whole hide and seek game.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Drama times a kajillion. Finally they found out and told one another. I loved writing this chapter. I wonder what will happen next? You'll just have to find out!**

**now, review.**

**Wait let me fix the lighting, I hate when the power goes out.**

**NOW, REVIEW!**

**That's seems right.**

**Later peoples.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yay! Chapter nineteen. I'm so excited to get this one out. It's not much but it fills in the next chapter more.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The calendar read June 17, 2012.

My mouth crept up into a small grin.

It had almost been two years since I'd seen my Kids Next Door friends. I knew they were on their way, all still part of the KND. Rachel had changed a rule that stated that everyone could still be part of the Kids Next Door but they had to past some tests. Not everyone passed but luckily all my friends did. That was pretty much all I knew though.

The wind blew up my now calmed, brown hair.

I sat on the green box next to Allen, Jade, Benny and Chaz. Daisy, Cole, Trevor and Chase stood around it, waiting for a ship to land. A noise sounded above us and our faces tilted up to see.

My grin widened and I jumped up.

The **C.O.O.L.B.U.S** landed silently in the driveway of the still empty house.

A big metal door opened and a blonde stepped out. She embraced me and a bald Brit tilted his black sunglasses and smiled at the two of us. Jade shot up and hugged Hoagie when he stepped out. He was in shock at first but hugged back my sister. Trevor shook hands with Abby and Kuki as they joined. Wally, Fanny and Patton climbed out of the ship. Wally stood beside Kuki as Patton and Fanny just stood close to the vehicle.

I went over to them.

"Hey guys. It's nice to finally see all of you again." I said. Abby and Hoagie made their way up to me. They both brought me to them and we hugged. I felt like crying but only out of joy. "I've missed you guys. I've missed all of you." I added, letting go of the two operatives.

Nigel shook my hand.

"I'm not sure if you heard the news. I was accepted into the Galactic Kids Next Door." He explained.

I congratulated him and he thanked me.

Kuki ran up to me and tightly squeezed me. "Ooh, I've really missed you! You don't know how hard it is not seeing someone that they really liked. Maybe you have because we had to leave." She let go of me and pondered on the question she brought upon herself. I just smiled and shook my head at her.

Then Wally walked up, his hands in his orange vest's pockets. His white shirt flapped up a bit as he took out one of his hands. We shook hands.

Allen then stood by me.

Hoagie and Abby looked at him.

Abby raised her brow at me. I smiled at her and didn't do anything. She frowned and Hoagie's expression saddened. All of a sudden I clapped my hands. "Why don't we all go inside?" I asked all sixteen children. They agreed and we walked inside.

My mom was sitting in the living room with my two year old baby sister. She smiled at us and looked at all the kids that piled into the front door. She shook her head and stood up. "Okay. What are all of you doing here?" She asked.

Abby made her way to the front.

"We came to visit Starr." She responded to my mother.

My mom just smiled and walked away.

Everyone then found a seat in the living room. I sat in the very comfortable recliner. Allen sat on the couch with Jade and Cole. Daisy had squeezed in on the couch as well. Chase, Rachel and Patton were all squished on the love seat, and Nigel and Wally were sitting on the chair arms. Hoagie was sitting in the chair with Abby and Benny up on the chair arms as well, and Trevor, Fanny and Chaz sat on the little bench by the window. And Kuki sat on the chair arm of the couch.

We all talked and just had a good time.

Everyone seemed to engage in multiple conversations.

I smiled at all _my _friends getting along with each other.

Allen tapped my shoulder. I turned to him. "What?" I questioned the Mexican. He just smiled and shook his head toward everyone. I nodded. "I know." He smiled and I felt good to know that, that smile was for me to know he liked seeing this happening just like I did.

* * *

"You have to tell her."

"No."

"She's gonna find out soon."

"I said no!"

I rubbed my temples. This Australian was being too stubborn. He knew that I knew. Heck! He even told me that he liked Kuki but he just won't tell her. I touched his shoulder gently. We were in my room alone. Everyone else was around the house or outside somewhere. He crossed his arms and blew his sunshine locks out of his forest green eyes.

"Fine. But you better tell her or you'll lose her, buddy boy. You know as well as I do that other boys like her just as much as you do. You better break it to her before she gets with somebody else."

Wally looked over at me.

He sighed and nodded.

"Ah know but now's not right. Well, not for meh." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Tell me something. I got Hoagie and Abby together. Abby helped get Rachel and Nigel, and her sister and Maurice together. Hoagie worked hard to finally get Patton and Fanny to see that they liked one another. Has anyone helped you?" He looked up at me. "Tell me Wally." I instructed him.

He nodded.

"Plenty of times. I'm just kinda embarrassed. I'm not the one to like someone 'cause I'm suppose to be tough. I'll tell 'er. Just not now." I wasn't completely satisfied with his answer but it was a start.

The two of us got up and joined some of the others in the front yard.

Allen ran up to me.

"What were you and Wally talkin' about?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Him and his crush."

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

We walked off to be with our friends.

This wasn't the end yet. We still have more to come. I could feel it. All my friends were getting along with each other and were happy. That made me happy to see that scene unfold. My life was great right now but my heart knew it would become better some how. I just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chapter, but this is not the end. It's going to be over soon but not in this chapter, no, no.**

**Wally: Ah'm still not ready.**

**Kuki: Not ready for what?**

**Me: *snickers***

**Wally: Uh, nothing. Just nothing.**

**Kuki: Oh okay! *skips off***

**Wally: Phew! *wipes forehead***

**Me: Nice save.**

**Wally: Shut up.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

**Over and out! ^.^ **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: To fill your boredom, if you're bored. I know I am. Luckily, you reviewers kept me going so I could write this. Now I feel a little less bored.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kuki sat across from me at the kitchen table. Abby and Fanny guarded the front and back door. My hands were folded together and my gaze laid softly on the Asian operative. She looked around worriedly. She was chewing on her bottom lip and her violet eyes darted from Abby to me. Abby looked at her as she leaned against the wooden door. She winked over at me and nodded. I responded with a small nod. She leaned further on the door, being sure not to let anyone else in the house.

I rested my gaze on Kuki.

She turned to face me.

Her hands were up on the table and she started rolling them around each other. She looked nervous and her face was a bit pale. I didn't have a smile on my face but a twinkle in my eyes. This plan was going to be easy.

I cleared my throat.

"Kuki?"

She looked at me nervously.

"Y-yes?" She responded.

I waited a few seconds before continuing.

"Do you like anyone?" I questioned her. She smiled brightly at me, and me and Abby looked at each other. I knew this was going to be easy. Piece of c-

"I like Numbuh one, Numbuh two, Numbuh four, Numbuh five, Numbuh three sixty two, Numbuh eighty six, Numbuh sixty…" She rambled on about all the people she liked. I slapped my forehead and Abby shook her head in disappointment. Kuki continued telling us who she liked but I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from continuing.

Her violet orbs looked over to me.

"Kuki. I meant do you like-like someone?" I told her.

Her cheeks blushed as I removed my hand. I smirked at her and Abby smiled. Now we were getting somewhere. Her eyes looked all around, trying to not make eye contact with anyone. I tapped the mahogany kitchen table impatiently. She glanced over at Abby, then at me. I looked at her.

"Huhum?"

She looked down at the green tiled floor.

"Well, you see, I, well, like, um-"

"Wally?" I questioned. Her eyes grew wide and her face turned a bright scarlet. She nervously wrapped her hands around one another over and over. Abby smirked at the raven haired girl. She lifted up the brim of her red cap and peered over at Kuki. I smiled at her. "Kuki? You're not answering the question. Is it Wallabee Beatles?" I questioned further.

She didn't respond.

I was starting to get real impatient with her.

I waited a bit longer.

Still she said nothing.

"KUKI!" I yelled to get her attention. She looked up at me, startled. I raised my eye brow at her and tapped the table more. "Please answer the dang question." I said more calmly. She sighed and nodded. I smiled and motioned Abby closer. Fanny looked at me from the front door. I nodded and she walked up too. Rachel had been upstairs keeping look out. She had been looking out the window, making sure no one was coming.

All three look outs crowded around me and Kuki.

Rachel smiled widely at her.

Fanny was smirking at her and had a mischievous look on her freckled face.

Abby took a seat in the extra chair and looked cooly at her friend. She brought the brim of her cap up so you could see her dark brown eyes. She smacked her gum that she had only just begun chewing. She leaned back in the chair and smiled over at Kuki.

"What's that, girl?"

Kuki, still red as a beet, looked away from us. She cleared her throat and mumbled something. We strained to make out her words but couldn't.

"What?" Fanny asked.

Kuki cleared her throat once more. "I… wa…" Was all I could make out. Rachel slapped her hands on the table, making a loud noise. She turned to Kuki and had an anxious expression on her light face. Her blonde hair stuck out a bit, making her look a little crazy. Kuki stared at her and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Numbuh three! I order you to tell us and say it loudly!" Rachel screamed at her.

Kuki nodded.

"I like Wally." She said lowly.

"I said LOUDLY!" Rachel yelled.

Kuki then got up and closed her eyes tightly. Everyone stared at her and waited for her to speak. She put her arms out to her side, making them go straight. Her face grew red and she clenched her fists, making them turn white. She opened her mouth widely. Abby, Fanny, Rachel and me stared at her, anxious expressions plastered on our faces.

"I LIKE WALLY BEATLES!" She shouted to the world.

But little did we know that someone had walked into the back door.

"WHAT? !"

All five of us turned to see a certain blonde Aussie. He stared at Kuki, his mouth hanging open. She turned redder than before and put her hands up to cover her mouth. Wally's green eyes laid, none blinking, on her. She looked straight at him. Abby shook her head. Rachel put her head down on the table and sighed. Fanny's face screwed into an angry posture and I just slapped my forehead again.

The young Australian just stared at the black haired Asian girl. His mouth was open wide but nothing escaped it. His arms were at the side of his body, just dangling there at his side. His blonde locks were pushed away from his forest green orbs and his legs were bent slightly. Abby walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Kuki just sat in her seat with a red face and unblinking violet orbs.

Abby looked into Wally's eyes.

"Numbuh four?" She asked the short operative.

**_Nothing._**

"Numbuh four?" She questioned further. But still he didn't respond. She then shook him. _Hard._ And he waved his arms trying to get her to stop. "NUMBUH FOUR!" She screamed at the blonde Aussie. He clenched his teeth.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Please STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" He responded back at the chocolate skinned operative with the red cap on her head.

She stopped and put her hands on her hips. The blonde glared up at her and then softened his gaze when he saw her serious gaze. He gulped and looked over at the Japanese operative. She turned away quickly and a blush consumed her cheeks. Rachel and Fanny watched, playful smirks on their faces. They looked at me and I winked at them.

Wally looked back up at Abby.

"Yes, Numbuh five?" He asked in his Australian accent.

She smirked at him more and pointed toward Kuki. "Go ahead. Tell 'er, boy. Yah know yah have to. Now go." She commanded him to do. He gulped loudly and stood up all the way. He walked slowly over to Kuki. She didn't make eye contact but Wally looked at her. Abby sat back down and we all swallowed the scene up.

Wally rubbed his neck nervously.

Finally Kuki looked up at the blonde. She had pink tinted cheeks and a pleading look in her purple eyes. Wally noticed and looked at her firmly.

"Kooks. I l-l-li… I li…" He stuttered before Fanny got up in his shocked face. Her ocean green eyes were flared with fire and she looked sternly at the Aussie. Her lips were in an annoyed fashion and her hair was sticking out, making it look like harmful flames. She grabbed the boy's shirt and brought him up to her freckled face. She snarled at him and he gulped.

Rachel and Abby were trying to calm her down but she didn't budge. She still gripped his shirt.

"TELL HER! OR I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BREATHE UNTIL YOU DIE!" She slammed him down, making him hit the green tiled flooring.

He looked at her and stood up slowly.

She watched, with crossed arms, as he looked at Kuki.

The blonde looked back over his shoulder and winced when he saw the red haired operative hold up her fist. He quickly focused his attention fully on the raven locked girl in front of him. She looked up at him, with bright, shining violet orbs, that he wanted to just jump right into and take a boat on their beautiful waters, since of course he wasn't all that excellent in the swimming category.

Fanny glared at him and he hurried up the process.

"Kuki. I like you too." He said rather too quickly.

All the black haired goddess did was stare back at him with round, glassy eyes. Rachel was leaning so far on the table with her elbows that I thought she might make her head fall onto the wood. Fanny nodded with satisfaction at the moment. Abby smiled and smacked her gum once more. I just grinned widely at the two operatives.

Wally waited for her to answer him but she said nothing.

You could see he was getting nervous. Sweat ran down his face as he stood there, hands in pockets, and rocking back and forth on his heels. Kuki finally stood up and wrapped her long arms around Wally. He looked at her wide eyed but gave in and returned the embrace. She smiled obliviously and kissed his cheek, making him turn beet red.

I chuckled and he glared at me.

Abby popped her gum and stood to talk to her friends. The two looked at her. "Now y'all two can be together and everyone will finally be happy." She said joyfully. Rachel and Fanny nodded in agreement. Wally and Kuki looked at Abby then the two other operatives then me then at each other. They both smiled brightly and nodded.

"YAY!" Kuki jumped up and down, clapping her hands with joy.

Wally smiled at his new girlfriend's cheerfulness.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door to tell everyone the good news. Rachel sighed happily. I raised my eye brow at her and smirked. She turned to face me. "What's with the sigh?" I questioned her. She shrugged and I nudged her.

"I'm just happy we're all still here and that everyone's with who they're suppose to be with." I nodded and Fanny and Abby eyed me carefully.

Fanny, Rachel and Abby cornered me at the edge of the table. I backed up slowly, waiting for the war of questions to spill out. Fanny looked at me and asked, "So?" I shook my head and she didn't prompt further. Kind of strange for the over bearing red head. Rachel smiled at me warmly. Her nose was inches from mine.

"Starr?" She asked me, knowing my answer.

I shook my head once more.

Before Abby had her turn she excused the other fellow operatives from the house. They groaned in disappointment but didn't argue with the French African American operative. Abby looked me dead in the eyes, a smirk spread across her face. I smirked in return. "You better tell Abby or she'll torture yah 'tll you spill, girl. Don't think Abby won't, 'cause she will and she'll do it 'til she gets what she wants." Her voice deepened darkly but had a touch of playfulness in her tone.

My head moved left to right over and over many times.

Abby bit her lip angrily. I smirked and slipped out under her arms. She looked shocked but smirked and shook her head at me. I winked at her and she followed me out the door. The summer breeze hit me gently. My hair blew up and I saw Hoagie make his way over to me and Abby. We grabbed hands and did a special hand shake I explained to him earlier that evening. His smile grew warmer and then he draped his long arm over Abby's shoulders.

"How'd it go?"

We sighed and explained the disaster that turned into a lucky moment. He laughed and shook his head sadly. His eyes glanced over at the sunshine and raven haired couple, sitting on the green box talking to surrounding kids.

"Man, those two should have been the easiest. We knew they liked one another and we tried but who would have thought when Starr takes the plan in her own hands, we see them as a couple. You are amazing. I'm glad you're my friend." Hoagie said to me, hugging me quickly at the last bit. I blushed at he compliment and Abby smiled at the two of us. Hoagie then kissed her cheek and she swatted her hat at him. He cowered behind me.

Abby and I rolled our eyes and smiled at the dorky boy.

"Why'd you try to attack me with that devilish hat of yours?" He asked her, standing up behind me. She returned the red cap on her head and ruffled his auburn hair.

"You know Abby said not to kiss her like that."

I smacked my face. Hoagie looked at her dumbly and the two of us just stared at Abby. She smirked then started to burst out laughing. "Abby's kiddin'. She just wanted a reason to tease yah." She told the goggled faced boyfriend of hers. He put his hands on his hips and raised one of his auburn eye brows. I looked at her. She smiled at him and he smiled, taking her in his arms.

Then I waved to them as I made my way over to a certain someone.

"Everyone's getting along fine." He said.

I nodded and glanced around at the many people, talking, laughing, playing and just having a good time. Many of which were playing basketball at Allen's house. I watched as my cousin bounced the ball over to Chase and he shot it, making a basket.

A chuckle escaped my lips and I crossed my arms.

"It's good to see that they are." I looked up at the boy.

He smiled down at me. He was only two inches above me but he was still tall for his age anyhow. His dark brown eyes looked at me.

"Come on. Let's go over here and talk." I instructed him.

He rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Do we have to?" He asked in a whiney voice.

I nodded. "Yes, Allen. Now come." He moaned and the two of us walked over to take a seat. I looked back over at everyone. Yep, everything was perfect today. Everyone was happy. Everyone was enjoying one another and having a good summer day. I sat down in a lawn chair and smiled at the scene.

_But it wasn't over yet._

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter! Hope you guys liked this one and I hope to work extra sooper hard on the final chapter for this fanfiction. **

**1. REVIEW!**

**2. REVIEW!**

**3. REVIEW!**

**Now a skit by some of this story's members**

***Kuki spins out in a green and pink cheerleading outfit.***

***Jade jumps out with a light blue and white cheerleading outfit.***

***Daisy waltzes out in a pink and blue cheerleading outfit.***

***Rachel prances out in a orange and purple cheerleading outfit***

***Fanny grumpily walks out in an orange and green cheerleading outfit***

***Mystery cheerleader makes dramatic entrance.***

**Kuki: Give me a super duper 'R'!**

**People: 'R'!**

**Jade: Give me an excellent 'E'!**

**People: 'E'!**

**Daisy: Give me a loud 'V'!**

**People: 'V'!**

**Rachel: Give me a roaring 'I'!**

**People: 'I'!**

**Fanny: *says grumpily* Give me just a plain old 'E'.**

**People: 'E'?**

**Mystery Cheerleader: AND GIVE ME A HUNGRY 'W'!**

**People: 'W'!**

**All cheerleaders: And what's that spell?**

**Mystery cheerleader: REVIEW!**

**Fanny: *hits mystery cheerleader* You dope! The crowd was suppose to say that. And why are you wearing a khaki cheerleading skirt and turquoise shirt, Hoagie? You know there was some BOY cheerleading outfits, right?**

**Hoagie: There was? Oh, well. REVIEW EVERYONE! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm super sad right now. This is the last chapter. T.T I'm crying my eyes out right now.**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers and fans. You guys kept me going on. So, THANKS!**

**I loved writing this and hope you LOVE reading it!**

**Enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

"That's so nice. I heard that she was still trying to lose weight from her second pregnancy."

"Yeah. Kooks just wants to be fit so she can take care of her two children. She has lost a bunch of pounds and Abby's always telling her that she should be happy with herself. Kuki is a beautiful woman and Wally tells her everyday." I hugged the phone close to my ear and stirred the macaroni in the pot on the stove. I nodded at what Abby was telling me.

I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Huhuh. Well, mine are just as a hand full as any of our kids. I heard Fanny was also in the twin boat and then she had another? Good for her." I paused when I heard the front door open to the apartment. I peeped over to see a black haired ten year old with a blue hood on his head from his blue jacket. He smiled quickly up at me and I swatted his hood down.

He glared at me but shrugged and went to the refrigerator.

"Sorry, Abs. Joshua just walked in." I continued.

"You're son?" She asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah. The second born of them all and the second born twin. Would you hold on a sec?" I put my palm over the speaker so Abby couldn't hear. My son was drinking straight out of the Dr. Pepper bottle. I frowned and rolled my eyes. He stopped and looked at me.

I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes and put the bottle back.

He took off his jacket to reveal a blue tee shirt. He laid his jacket across the back of the kitchen chair and took a seat. He crossed his arms and looked up at me with dark brown eyes.

"Where's your brother and sister?" I questioned him.

He shrugged.

I glared at him and got up in his face.

"Did you leave them at Benny's?" I asked him. He looked back at the door and nodded sheepishly. I returned to the phone. "Abby can I call you back? Josh is in big trouble right now and I have to deal with it." I told her. I heard the chair squeak and footsteps running out the room.

"Oh, sure. Hoagie and Abby gotta go take our two kids and drop 'em off at Rachel and Nigel's house for one of their two kid's birthday parties. Fanny and Patton are bringing their three boys and Kuki and Wally are gonna try and make it with their son and daughter. We've really got our hands full here. Well, talk to yah later, girl." She said cheerfully.

I laughed and nodded to myself.

"Okay. Talk to yah later. Bye." I hung up the phone and walked out of the kitchen turning off the stove so the macaroni wouldn't burn.

Joshua was hiding in his closet, clutching the door shut.

My hand grabbed it and yanked hard, bringing the young son of mine out.

His dark orbs darted up at me and I put my hands on my hips. I frowned at him and he sat up on his knees. I raised an eye brow at him and pointed to his bed. He looked down and stood up and walked over to his bed. He sat down and I sat next to him. I patted his back and he looked up with pleading eyes. "Don't give me those eyes. They might work on everybody else but if you haven't noticed, I'm not like everybody else. Now, where is your brother and sister?" I questioned once more to him.

"I left them over at Carol's. Barry's over there, so I guess I'm not in trouble anymore." He smiled and jumped off the bed. He began to walk away joyfully but I grabbed the collar of his shirt. He struggled to get free but my grip was stronger.

I sat him back on the bed.

"Not so fast mister. You're in so much trouble for so much more."

He looked down sadly and I began to tell him his crimes. "First, you left Dawson and Eden without you there with them. I've told you millions of times NOT TO LEAVE THEM ANYWHERE! Second, you walked over here alone. I've told you not to do that several times. Now you can just sit in here for a while. I'll call over at Benny's and ask him to send your brother and sister back over." I shut the door behind me as I left.

I returned to cook the mac 'n' cheese and I dialed Benny's phone number.

The phone rang until a rough voice picked up.

"Hello?" It asked.

I smiled.

"Hey, Benny?" I said to the thirty year old man. I could tell he was smiling on the other end.

"Hey! I have to ask you something. My wife's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get her something pretty. She has a lot of pretty stuff and I wanted to get her something _really _pretty." I pondered on it.

"What kind of jewelry does Chasity have?" I asked.

"She likes the silver stuff that is shaped like ladybugs and butterflies." He responded back. I grinned to myself at the brilliant idea that had just popped into my head. I wanted to sing and say I was a genius but I was thirty one years old and a mature woman. Oh well. I'll do it later in private.

My grin widened as I continued.

"Buy her something silver with one of those bugs on it. I'd say get one she has less of. That way she can have something new to her collection."

"Ooh! Great idea! Thanks, Starr. Oh and what'ja call about?"

I reddened at my mistake of forgetting to ask to send back my other two children. "Um, just to ask can you send Dawson and Eden back over. I need them home for dinner. Oh and thanks for letting them play over there with your daughter and Chaz's son."

"No problemo, Starrito."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, just send them over." I told him.

"Okay." Then the line went dead. I stirred the cheese into the noodles and poured the food in five different bowls. I stuck one in the microwave and sat the rest at the kitchen table. I walked out with one of the bowls and took it to Joshua's bedroom.

I walked in and handed it to him.

He smiled and thanked me.

"I'll let you come out early if you just please listen next time." I said to him. He looked up at me and nodded slowly. "Good. Now come and eat in the kitchen. I don't feel like cleaning a mess of cheese from the carpet today or any day." He nodded and we walked out.

Joshua took a seat and began eating his dinner.

I sat down and waited for Dawson and Eden to come home.

"Mom?" I looked at my son as he spoke. "Um, have you ever heard of something called the KND?" He asked nervously. I looked at him dumbly. I needed to play dumb about the Kids Next Door until I knew where this was going. I gave him a curious look.

"Not sure. Why?"

He took a big spoonful of yellow covered noodles that were shaped like shells. "Um, well, how do I say this? I, well, um, the KND, is, yah see, um-" I put my hand up to cease his babbling. He shut up and looked at me. I wasn't going to lie to my son. I knew about it and I was going to tell him.

"I know what the KND is." I told him.

His eyes expanded.

"What is it then?" He raised an eye brow.

"The Kids Next Door. It's an organization that fights evil teenagers and adults. Each operative gets a special job and numbuh, along with a sector if not assigned else where. You're decommissioned at age thirteen unless you pass the test to stay an operative." My son's mouth was hanging open so far down that I promise you I saw a bug fly in there.

He began to stutter.

I just laughed at him with amusement in my brown eyes.

Just then the door was being opened. A black haired seven year old walked in with a white shirt on that had sleeves that stopped at her joints. A light blue stripe decorated the cuffs on each side of the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. She also had a brown head band on and matching brown pants. She smiled at me and sat down to eat.

A boy who looked more like me than the others walked in.

He had dark brown hair and dark jeans on and a red zipped up jacket. The jacket had white stripes going down each sleeve and under the jacket was a plain white tee shirt. I beamed at my eldest twin son. He returned the smile and sat down to eat.

Eden, the girl, stared at Joshua. "What's with Josh?" She asked, pointing her finger at her brother. I giggled and rolled my eyes. Joshua blushed and began eating again. Dawson smirked at him and turned to listen to me. Eden took a bite of her macaroni and turned her full attention on me.

"Josh. Tell them what you asked me." I instructed him.

He gulped and nodded shakily.

"Well, I asked if she knew what the, what the, um, Kids Next Door is." He asked lowly. I saw Eden and Dawson stared, none blinking, at their brother. Forks clanged against glass bowls as the two lost grip of their utensils.

Dawson stood up and looked at him.

"How could you tell her about the Kids Next Door?" He asked Joshua. I just sat there, watching the scene between my offspring.

I had my hands folded on the table. All three children looked at me and looked down. I let my gaze fall on Joshua. He glanced up at me. "Why?" Was all I said to him. He gave me a quizzical look. "Why do you want to know if I knew about the KND?" I asked him.

Dawson, Eden and I looked at him.

He shrugged.

"I found a file on an operative that sounded just like you and it said she was still knew about it."

Dawson glanced over at me quickly. I sighed and smiled at the three. "What was the numbuh?" I questioned my second eldest son. He pondered on the question and a light bulb blinked above his head.

"I think it was 310."

I nodded.

"Me."

Dawson, Joshua and Eden looked at me with wide brown eyes. "What do you mean by 'me'?" Dawson questioned me as I put my bowl in the sink. I leaned against the counter and smiled at them. "Mom?" He said with a raised eye brow.

"Name: Starr Donalds. Sector: Never had one. Job: Loner. Numbuh: 310. Decommissioned: Not ever happened." Was what I said to my three children. All their mouths fell open at the concept of their mother still remembering about the KND. "Just let me tell you that I am proud of all three of you for being operatives or in training." I added to Eden. "It means a lot to me that my own flesh and blood are part of the greatest organization in the world. And I want you to work hard to keep it the greatest." I paused and looked at Dawson. "Numbuh eleven three point zero. I am extremely proud of you being one of the best two by four technologist in Sector G1. And," I looked at Joshua. "I'm proud of you Numbuh fourteen eleven for being a great hand to hand combat specialist in Sector G1. And," I looked proudly at my daughter, Eden. "Eden I know you're gonna be the best at what you're going to be."

Dawson then tapped me.

I looked at him.

"Mom. I was informed of what Eden was going to be. Should I tell her?" I smiled and looked at Eden. She nodded and I nodded toward Dawson.

"You're going to be in our sector and be one of the two medical operatives." He smiled proudly at her. She nodded and clapped happily. She was bouncing up and down in her seat. I laughed and tried to calm her down.

She blushed and stopped.

"What Numbuh are you going to be ET?" Joshua asked using her nickname. She screwed her face in thought.

She smiled happily.

"How about Numbuh Cinco de Diciembre? I mean I was born on December fifth, so why not? !" She shouted and smiled brightly. I laughed and patted her head. She grinned up at me with a toothless grin. I laughed harder and hugged her. She hugged back.

Was it a coincidence that she was born on the same day as my brother, Trevor? Maybe, maybe not. But anyway, I was proud of all of my children. Dawson then looked at me and grinned with pride. I could see it coming... "I love you." Was what he said.

Those words took me into a flashback from when Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Rachel, Fanny, Patton and all of my other friends were at my house enjoying one another. It only took a few seconds to recap on it but in real life the event happened in a matter of minutes.

_Allen and I were sitting in some lawn chairs. I had asked him to come and talk with me. I needed to tell him something that wasn't that important but still pretty important to me. He waited for me to speak but I ran through my thoughts, thinking about how to say them clearly. He shrugged and looked at everyone playing in front of us. I nodded to myself when I got the words right in my head. I tapped his shoulder and he looked over at me. _

"_Allen, we have to tell them." _

_His eyes popped open and he shook his head quickly. I glared at him and he returned the glare. I put my hands on my hips and looked at him hard. He copied the movements and we just glared at one another. _

"_Why not?" I asked a bit too angrily._

_He shook his head again._

"_I'm not ready to tell anyone. 'Sides I have to go home and get ready for my girlfriend's birthday party." He stood up and walked toward his house. I looked after him, a saddened expression on my face. I leaned back in disappointment that Allen wouldn't tell anyone about the incident in the closet two years ago. He and I never really got together, just acted nicer toward each other. He had a girlfriend and I had, well, let's not get into that. Okay, I was still single. _

_Someone sat next to me and I didn't take notice._

_He sat there pretending to look around, a green hat on his blonde hair, his hands in his lap and his green eyes darting around awkwardly. _

_I turned to him._

_He smiled at me._

"_Hey Benny. You need something?" I questioned the friend of mine. He shook his head and I resumed to putting my head in the palm of my hand and leaning my elbow on the chair arm. I sighed and looked down at the ground. _

"_What's the matter?" Benny asked me. _

_I ignored him. He didn't get angry, just edged on more. I glanced at him quickly but he still didn't seem effected. I just rolled my eyes and blew up a piece of my hair as it fell in my brown orbs. Benny still tried to get an answer out of me. I slapped myself and turned quickly at him. He grinned._

_"What do you want to know Benny?" I asked lowly. _

_He smiled more._

"_I just wanna know why you seem so down."_

_I sighed. I began explaining the incident to him. He nodded and seemed really into the information. He smiled and patted my back. I looked at him and his toothy grin widened more. I gave him a confused expression. "Don't worry. In the end everything will turn out great." He stretched his arm over my shoulders. I shook my head._

"_Have you ever heard that song 'In the End'? It says in the end it doesn't even matter. So why look forward to the end?" I said to him. _

"_That's a song. This is life. If it's fate then it will be good in the end. My own lyrics. Like them?" He said joyfully. I laughed and nodded. Maybe he was right._

I returned back to the present. I grinned at all of them again. They smiled back and finished their dinner. After they put the dishes away we went to watch a classic of mine. TOY STORY! Yes, even at thirty one I was in love with this movie. It brought back so many memories. Eden sat on the love seat. Her head was in Dawson's lap. He was leaning back against the chair. I looked down at my own lap. Joshua was turned toward the television watching the movie. I smiled down at him and turned back to the cartoon movie.

We all fell asleep at the ending of another movie.

I stirred and gently scooted Joshua over against the chair arm. He yawned and cuddled up against the couch. I looked around. Eden and Dawson were still sleeping in the love seat. My head drifted to the kitchen. The light was on. _I thought I shut the lights off? _I stood up and walked in.

A smile crept up on my face.

A tall man was washing the dishes. He smiled over at me and dried his hands as he put the last bowl away in the cabinet. I walked over to him. He looked at me with big brown eyes. His face looked warm and he sat down in a chair. I took a seat and we looked at one another.

"When did you get home from your mom's?" I asked him.

He looked at his watch.

"About fifteen minutes ago. Everyone was in snooze city there in the living room, so I came to wash the dishes out of boreom." I rolled my eyes at him. I looked down at my wringing hands that sat on the table. He eyed me and tapped the table. I looked back up. "What's the matter?" He questioned me.

I shrugged.

He didn't buy it.

He grunted and I rolled my eyes.

His eye brow raised at me and I gave in.

"Well, Josh was talking to me and brought up the Kids Next Door." I looked down. He ruffled his hair and stared at me. I bit my lip. "Then," I continued. "I didn't really want to lie to him, so I told him what it was. Eden and Dawson then walked in and I told them too and who I was for the organization." He looked at me with round eyes.

He went silent then shook it off.

"YOU WHAT? ! How could you tell them? _Why_ would you tell them that, Starr?" He asked, standing up and walking over to shut the kitchen door.

I shrugged.

"They're my children and I'm not gonna lie to them about this. And it's best for them to know that we know about the Kids Next Door then for them to sneak around and us not knowing what it's for, because they don't know that we know about the KND." I stood up and held his shoulders. He looked at me then looked down. A smile covered his face and I kissed his cheek. He turned red and looked up again.

He opened the door and saw Eden rubbing her dark brown eyes she had adopted from the two of us. She grinned widely and ran over to us. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her all over. She laughed and Dawson and Joshua sat up. "Hey, ET! I'm glad to see you today. How was your day?" He asked the seven year old girl. She kissed his cheek and he gently set her back on the ground.

"It was fun. We went over to Carol's and played with her and Barry. But Josh left me and Dawson there and walked home by himself!" She glared at her brother. He stuck his tongue out at her and she responded with her tongue. Dawson rolled his eyes.

"Uh, Josh, why did you leave your brother and sister alone at someone's house?"

"What? I don't see the big deal..."

We both rolled our eyes at him and intructed the three to get ready for bed.

They groaned and ran to their rooms. I looked after them and smiled. The man standing next to me wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I blushed and smacked his face playfully. He glared at me. I laughed and we sat down on the couch. The lights were cut off since we were watching a movie, so he turned one on and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Eden then walked in, in a red tee shirt and black bed shorts that went a little past her knees. She smiled and crawled up into her father's lap. He smiled at her and took her head band out of her dark hair and laid it on the table next to him. She leaned against the chair arm and he kissed the top of her head. I stood up and went to the boys' room. Dawson was sitting on the bed in a long sleeved green shirt and black bed pants. He watched as his brother pulled out some black basketball shorts and pulled them up. He rolled his eyes as Joshua fell to the ground. I shook my head at him and stood him up.

His face turned scarlet but he pulled up his pants more and straightened out his white tee shirt.

I led the twins into the living room where Eden was chatting none stop with her father.

I sat back down but Dawson squeezed in between me and his father and Joshua sat in my lap. I kissed his head and ruffled Dawson brown locks. He leaned against me and Joshua leaned against the chair arm. I looked over at Eden. She beamed at me and began talking to her father again.

The clock by the television said it was 10:11 P.M.

"Okay. Tomorrow's Sunday, so everyone get to bed. We have church in the morning." I instructed the three children. They moaned and stood back up said goodnight. We followed them to their bedrooms. Dawson and Joshua walked into their room and got into their separate bed. Eden ran and jumped into her bed that was next to her brothers' bedroom.

I went into the boys' room and kissed their heads.

Dawson hugged me. Yep, he's the hugger and most well behaved of the three children of mine. He kissed my cheek and laid back down. I pulled his covers up for him and walked over to Joshua's bed. He already had the covers up on his chest. He was pretending to be asleep so I yanked the blanket off him and shouted, "TIME TO GET UP!" He grabbed back the blanket and pulled it to his chest again. I laughed and he smirked up at me. He sat up and hugged me quickly then fell back onto the bed. I walked back to the door and turned to see both twin boys. "Good night." I said to them. "Love you." They waved at me.

"Night, mom." Joshua said to me.

"Love you too." Dawson responded. I smiled at them and clicked the light off. Laughter erupted from the next room as I exited the boys' room. Eden was laying in her bed, her father telling her a funny story, pulling his ears, making himself look like a monkey. I leaned on the door frame and watched the two laughing and having a good time. Eden and her father did a special hand shake and she leaned back on her pillow. He stood up and ruffled her hair. I made my way over and he walked out. Eden smiled up at me. I looked around the room frantically and Eden looked around, trying to figure out what I was looking for.

She looked left and right and I ran into the closet.

Her eyes darted to me and I banged on the door, faking that it was locked. I grabbed a Kids Next Door weapon that one of the boys had stashed in her closet. Eden opened the door and I rolled out and positioned the weapon at one of her stuffed animals. I glared at it and she confusingly watched the scene. I stuck the mustard gun that had a gumball shooter under it, at the toy. Look at what the KND have now. Two in one. Very nice.

The purple monkey that stared at the gun with glassy, unblinking eyes, just sat there and smiled.

"I know you have what I want! Now give it here!" I yelled at the monkey. It just sat there and fell over. From it falling it knocked a quarter off the shelf and the coin fell to the floor. I picked it up and smiled at the toy. I let the gun drop to my side. "Thank you for cooperating." I returned the weapon back to its hiding place and flipped the coin into the air. Eden was laughing and I laughed along with her.

Eden crawled back in her bed and I kissed her cheek.

"Love you. Good night, ET." I said to her.

"Love you too! Good night, mommy." She closed her eyes and I clicked the light off. Her father was already in his bed clothes when I walked into our bedroom. He was sitting up on the bed with a white tee shirt and blue bed pants. I grabbed my bed clothes and changed in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and looked at my red tee shirt that said 'GFC', then under the letters it spelled it out like this: **_'Georgia Fried Chick'_**. I slipped on some white bed pants that I had cut off to stop just below the knee.

I walked back into the bedroom and laid on the bed. The lights were off and the television was on. We covered up and faced one another.

He kissed me and I grinned at him.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

I nodded.

"I love you too." I told him. He smiled and closed his eyes. His breathing became even and I knew he was asleep. I turned to face the ceiling. Benny was right. In the end fate had its own way of helping me go on. God granted me the fate to have a beautiful family, long life friends, and a husband to love and care for me. I looked back at my spouse. He laid in slumber, a light grin on his face. I kissed him again. "I love you, Allen Chavez." I whispered to him and fell back to sleep.

"I always will." I added as I drifted away.

* * *

**A/N: ALL DONE! I can't believe it's finally over. *sniffles* I have worked long and hard on all these chapters and I hope you enjoyed ever single one of them. **

**Now for a skit.**

**Eden: Woo! I'm gonna be in the Kids Next Door!**

**Joshua: No you're not. Why would they let YOU join?**

**Eden: Because I can kick your butt.**

**Joshua: Oh yeah. Try it.**

**Eden: *skips away***

**Joshua: That's what I tho-oww! *falls to the ground, gripping his leg***

**Eden: I told you I could kick your butt or I guess it was your leg. Anyway, I still beat you! Ha!**

**Dawson: *chuckles* How do you let our little sister kick you in the leg without seeing her?**

**Joshua: Shut up.**

**Dawson: *shrugs* Nice one ET.**

**Eden: Thanks.**

**Remember to review and check out my website. There's a link on my profile if you want to check it out. Now REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
